


Long live the king!

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Unexpected soulmates [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Arwen Undómiel, Bittersweet Ending, Boromir Lives, Elemental Magic, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Protective Aragorn, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Return of the King, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. The group is reunited again and they will have to stand together if they want to survive and fight the growing darknessWill they succeed? Will Victoria finally find her soulmate? Will James survive meeting lord Elrond after Arwen decided to stay with him? Will Aragorn's nightmare come true?Read and find out





	1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Aragorn, Grace, Eva, Legolas, James, Arwen, Gandalf, Gimli, Théoden and Éomer were riding through Fangorn Forest to go and confront Saruman. The humans from earth couldn't wait to see their friends again and to meet Treebeard. They hoped that he had taken good care of Victoria, Merry and Pippin. As they got closer to Isengard, they perked up at hearing three very familiar voices singing. 

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Grace shared a look with Eva and James. "She taught them "Hakuna Matata?"" She asked with a laugh and they shrugged in answer, laughing as well. They finally reached the broken down wall of Isengard and saw the missing trio sitting on a rock, Victoria looking like a giant sitting in-between the two hobbits. The three noticed them approaching as they finished the song and Pippin let out a loud laugh. 

"Welcome, my lords and ladies! To Isengard!" Merry called loudly. "You young rascals!" Gimli shouted and Victoria made a confused face. "I'm ninety-five." She muttered to herself as Gimli continued. "A merry hunt you led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking." He said, gesturing to the smoking hobbits. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin told them. 

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered. "And human." Victoria piped up, making the others laugh. That was when she noticed Arwen sitting behind James. She stared for a few seconds, before looking at James. "You are so dead." She commented and James groaned. "I know. Stop reminding me." He muttered, making the other laugh again. Éomer chuckled as he looked at Victoria in curiosity. "So, you are the famous Victoria?" He asked

He had heard the others talk about her on their way there. Victoria opened her arms in a "tada" motion. "Guilty." She replied in a happy tone, despite feeling a slight disappointment. Éomer wasn't her soulmate either. She looked at her friends and they were all looking at her in sympathy, knowing what had happened. Shrugging it off, Victoria jumped off the rock and waded through the water to lead the group to the tower.

Merry and Pippin were put on the horses of Aragorn and James, before the group followed her. Treebeard greeted them. "Young master Gandalf and friends. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone. I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." He told them. After a few seconds, Saruman's voice was heard. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden king and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" He asked, appearing at the top of the tower. 

Théoden bravely called the wizard out for his actions and the cost of many lives that said actions had taken. Saruman scoffed at his words, before turning to Gandalf and asking what he wanted, quickly figuring out that it was information that he wanted. He told them that he had some, before showing his palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see." He boasted. 

"But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." The insane wizard continued and James, Aragorn and Legolas all stiffened at that, their protective instincts kicking into gear at those words. "You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit on the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept fron the shadows, will never be crowned king." Saruman scoffed. 

Grace growled and started to create a tornado in her hands. Aragorn grabbed her wrist to calm her down. Saruman perked up. "Ah, yes. The elemental powers that your friends claimed to have lost all those years ago. What kind of advantage did they have by lying to me?" He asked and Gandalf glared at him. "They knew your true nature, long before it was revealed. They took your master by surprise." He answered, making Shadowfax walk closer to the tower.

Saruman scoffed at this, before changing the subject. "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling, before you sent him to his doom?" He asked harshly. Not answering the question, Gandalf told him that his life would be spared if he came down. "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted, shooting a blast of fire to Gandalf. It didn't do anything, showing how powerful Gandalf had become.

With one single sentence, Gandalf broke Saruman's staff. That's when Wormtongue appeared and even despite what he had done, Théoden nobly tried to convince him to join them. Saruman scoffed at him, before slapping Wormtongue. "He's gonna regret that." Grace muttered. Aragorn glanced at her, before his eyes widened at seeing Wormtongue stab the wizard in the back, before Legolas shot him. 

Saruman tipped over and fell from his tower, landing on a sharp point of a big wheel. Everyone winced at seeing it. Even if no one liked the insane wizard, that was a gruesome way to die. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf told Théoden, not noticing Eva letting out a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Gondor."

The wheel that Saruman's body was pinned on started to turn. "I don't think that he'll come back." Grace muttered dryly as something slipped from the dead wizard's sleeve, before he disappeared under water. This was what Victoria had waiting for as she was still standing in the water. She quickly waded through the water and pulled off her cloak in the process. She grabbed the palantir without touching it and made sure to completely cover it, before giving it to Gandalf. The wizard nodded at her as he took it from her. 

Victoria climbed on the horse of Théoden's captain and after saying goodbye to Treebeard and thanking him for everything that he had done, the group rode back to Edoras. The survivors all saluted the fallen soldiers and that night, there was a feast to celebrate the victory of Helm's Deep. Eva was having a lot of fun, before noticing a sullen Victoria playing with her empty cup, resting her head on one hand. 

Biting her lip, she got an idea and went to get Legolas, Gimli and Éomer. After explaining the situation, all three of them were quickly in on the plan. Moving several barrels, they put it down next to Victoria's table, suprising the woman. "What's this?" She asked as Eva sat down next to her. "A drinking contest between Legolas and Gimli." She told her friend, knowing that it had been one of Victoria's favourite scenes and her friend smiled. 

Éomer explained the rules, before the elf and dwarf started to drink. Victoria and Eva watched them with smiles. "You would think that, considering we know pretty much everything, they would ask us who wins." Eva muttered and Victoria chuckled. It was hilarious to see Gimli getting more drunk with every goblet of ale. After a while, Legolas lifted a finger and looked at it. "I feel something." He muttered.

Éomer raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was going to see a drunk elf. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas continued. Gimli laughed. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." He slurred, before toppling backwards off his chair, out cold. "Game over." Legolas said with a grin and the women cheered him on, eva standing up and giving him a kiss as a victory present.

Victoria thanked them, before standing up and going to check up on Merry and Pippin. The hobbits were dancing on top of a table, entertaining a group of drunken soldiers. Smiling at them, Victoria went outside for some fresh air. Standing outside, she rolled up her sleeve and caressed her words with her finger. "You are Victoria, right?" A voice asked, making her jump and turn around to see Éowyn.

"Did my friends talk that much about me?" She asked with a smile and Éowyn shrugged in answer. "They missed you." The princess told her, before noticing her rolled up sleeve and the words on her arm. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Victoria pulled her sleeve back down again. "You haven't found him either?" Éowyn asked gently, surprising the woman. After a few seconds, Victoria shook her head. 

"I have not either." Éowyn told her, showing her her own words in the light coming from inside. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady." Victoria hummed. "He sounds nice." She commented, before showing her words. "Oh, dear." Éowyn commented at reading it. The two women kept talking, before Éowyn went back inside. Victoria stayed outside for a while, before hearing footsteps behind her. 

"You know that you're kinda missing the party." Eva commented as she, Grace and James joined their friend and sat down next to her. "I just wanted to be alone. Why don't you guys go back inside? I'm sure that Arwen, Legolas and Aragorn are looking for you." Victoria replied. "They know that we're here and we're not leaving our best friend." Grace told her stubbornly, making her smile.

"Thanks guys." She muttered as they looked out over Rohan. "There cannot be that many people left, unless your soulmate is a regular soldier." James commented. "Just let it go for now, please." Victoria said and her friends obediently felt silent for several minutes. "This is it, huh? The final stretch." Eva muttered and her friends agreed. After a few seconds, Grace opened her mouth. _"I may not live to see our glory."_ She started to sing, her friends quickly joining her. 

_I may not live to see our glory!_

_But I will gladly join the fight_

_But I will gladly join the fight!_

_And when our children tell our story…_

_And when our children tell our story…_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Let's have another round tonight_

**_Let's have another round tonight_ **

_Let's have another round tonight_

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

_ Tomorrow there'll be more of us _

_Telling the story of tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_Something they can never take away_

_No matter what they tell you_

_Let's have another round tonight_

Raise a glass to the four of us

**_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_ **

_Telling the story of tonight_

**_Let's have another round tonight_ **

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_ Raise a glass to freedom _

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_ Raise a glass to freedom _

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_ They'll tell the story of... _

**_Tonight_ **

The four friends were so busy singing that they didn't notice their friends and soulmates standing in the doorway, listening to them singing the song with smiles on their faces. It wasn't until they turned around and saw them that they realised that they weren't alone and either blushed or looked down in embarrassment as the other group applauded their singing, Merry and Pippin cheering loudly. Eva, James and Grace went back inside with their soulmates and Victoria stayed outside with Gandalf.

"Victoria, I need to know: where will Sauron strike next." The wizard said and the woman sighed. "If you had paid attention earlier, you would know already." She said. Seeing his confused look, she sighed. "Gondor, Gandalf. Sauron is planning to strike Gondor." She stated and the wizard nodded solemnly, before going back inside to plan. Looking at the stars one more time, Victoria followed him and closed the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the last big story begins. 
> 
> Don't worry, guys. Victoria will find her soulmate soon.
> 
> As for the different lines during the last song:
> 
> Bold: James
> 
> Italic: Grace 
> 
> Normal: Victoria. 
> 
> Italic with line underneath: Eva, James and Victoria.
> 
> Bold, italic with line underneath: all four. 
> 
> I know Hamilton came out after they went to middle earth, but let's pretend that it didn't
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Gondor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They had a restful night, which was mostly thanks to Victoria telling Gandalf to hide the palantir in a place that Pippin couldn't reach. She was not going to let Sauron hurt her little buddy. In the morning, Gandalf finally told Théoden the truth about the four humans. The king was rightfully sceptic, but he had other things to worry about. Gandalf decided to let Victoria tell them as much as she could. 

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. The battle of Helm's Deep and his defeat showed him one thing. He now knows that the heir of Elendil and Isildur has come forth and that men are not as weak as he supposed. There is still strength and courage to find and if there is anything that Sauron does not want, it is the people of Middle-Earth uniting against him." She told them, nodding at Aragorn at the "heir" part.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Théoden asked a bit coldly. "Well, because 1: you wouldn't believe us after the whole situation with Wormtongue and 2: we promised the Valar to let things play out as much as possible. We try to change things and save people when we can and I'm sorry that we couldn't save your son." She told him, correctly guessing why the king was like this. Théoden looked down at this. 

Gandalf changed the subject. "Sauron will tear the city down, before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." He stated. Théoden wondered why he should come to the aid of people, who didn't do the same in return. "Because you are a much better man than the one in charge of Gondor." Victoria said and her friends agreed. 

"Surely, you're exaggerating." Gandalf said and Victoria made a face that said otherwise. Aragorn offered to go to Gondor with Grace, but Gandalf refused the offer. He softly told the ranger that he and the others had to take a different path to the neighbouring kingdom. "I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." He said louder, looking at a certain duo with a small smile on his face. 

_A little while later._

"I still don't understand why I need to go as well." Victoria whined as she followed Gandalf and Pippin to the stables, having said goodbye to her friends. "Because I said so. Now, hurry." Gandalf told her sternly from over his shoulder. Victoria sighed, but started to walk faster nonetheless. She had just finally reunited with her friends and now, she had to go on her own again, even if Gandalf and Pippin were with her this time. She climbed on Shadowfax behind Gandalf and after Merry and Pippin shared a tearful goodbye, they were off. 

They rode for three days on end, Victoria somehow managing to fall asleep and not fall off the horse while asleep. The finally reached the city and Victoria gulped slightly. "I forgot how high it was." She muttered as they raced to the city. Riding through the city and reaching the palace on top of it all, they dismounted. At seeing them about to go in, Victoria stopped walking. "I'm going to stay here if you don't mind." She said. 

"Why?" Pippin asked in confusion. "Let's just say that I dislike Wormtongue less than the man sitting inside." She muttered, making sure that none of the guards heard her. Gandalf raised his eyebrows. That was a pretty serious statement to make. He allowed her to stay outside and went inside with Pippin. Victoria walked through the courtyard, making sure to keep clear of the tree in the middle. 

It was only a few minutes later that Gandalf and Pippin came back out. Victoria joined them again and heard Gandalf mutter about Denethor under his breath. "Told you that I didn't like him." She muttered and the wizard nodded as they walked to the front of the courtyard. Victoria stayed slightly behind the hobbit and wizard as they reached the edge, her fear of heights rearing its head once again.

Gandalf was telling them about how the city had slowly fallen into decay. Looking straight forward, they saw Mordor, a growing cloud coming from the dark land. Gandalf explained that it was the doing of Sauron to block the sunlight, so that the orcs of Mordor could easily move to the city. "Very impressive. Where to next?" Pippin asked. "We're not going anywhere, Pippin." Victoria told him and Gandalf agreed with her. 

"It's too late for that. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." He said. Victoria carefully stepped a bit further to the point where the stone railing stopped. "I'm not going to, but do you think that if I jumped off this bit, I would be able to shoot myself forward in mid-air?" She asked. Gandalf shrugged in answer. "I don't know, but it is indeed better if you do not try it." He told her and she nodded.

They found a place to stay for the night and Pippin got his things ready, having offered his services to Denethor. Victoria had winced at realising that she had forgotten to ask if Boromir had survived the attack. He hadn't been with the others, so she feared the worst and hoped for the best. Despite the rocky start, he had become like a big brother to her and she really hoped that he had survived. 

"So I imagine that this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" Pippin asked nervously, snapping her out of her thoughts. She chuckled. "You work for lord Denethor now. You must do whatever he tells you to do." She replied as Gandalf coughed loudly from his pipe. Clearly, the pipe weed of Gondor wasn't as good as the ones from the Shire.

Pippin gave him some water, before noticing something. "There's no more stars." He commented and Victoria looked up as well. Something about the starless sky gave her bad chills. "Never thought that I would miss something as simple as the stars." She muttered as she walked to the edge of the balcony. "It's so quiet." Pippin said as he joined her. "It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf told them. 

Pippin said that he didn't want to be in a battle and Victoria smiled at him. "I'll protect you." She said, wrapping her arm around his tiny shoulders. "But who will protect you?" He asked and she chuckled. "My soulmate, if I ever manage find him." She commented and Pippin gave her a smile, before leaning closer to her. "Waiting for a battle that I can't escape is even worse than anything." He said. 

"Then you can imagine how me, Grace, Eva and James felt in the past sixty years." Victoria noted as Gandalf joined them. "Is there any hope for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked. "There was never much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf replied, before telling them about Sauron's forces, orcs, men and the Nazgûl. "If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of the city will be gone." He told them. 

Victoria frowned as she focused on the ruined city. At hearing Gandalf talk about the garrison falling, she got a really weird feeling inside. Shaking it off for now, she heard Gandalf talking about the Witch King of Angmar, a creature that no living man can kill. Victoria smirked, knowing that Éowyn wasn't a man. She hoped that the princess would find her soulmate too. She was snapped out of her thoughts, by a green beam shooting up to the sky from Mordor. "It has begun." She muttered, her back straightening up instinctively.

She felt Pippin grab her cloak in fear and pulled him closer. "It will be okay, Pippin. We will see our friends again." She reassured him and he gave her a tiny smile. "Could you sing a song, please?" He asked and she nodded, thinking of the right song. Just before they had been sent to Middle-Earth, a new song had come out and she had been obsessed by it, still remembering the lyrics to this day. She opened her mouth and started to sing

_Here comes a wave_

_Meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

_'Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echoes saying I_

_Won't be silenced_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

The song ended and Victoria rubbed her eyes, before starting to go to bed. What she didn't know was that the wind had carried her voice and that pretty much the entire city had heard her sing, their spirits strengthened by her words. She had just unknowingly inspired almost all of Minas Tirith to stay strong, even in the clear face of danger and with Sauron's forces coming closer with every second that passed. Gandalf let a tiny smile show, not knowing for certain, but suspecting what had happened 

Climbing in bed, she lied on her back. She still wondered what she was doing in the city. There was nothing to do for her here. She sighed deeply. _'Oh, well. Might as well try to save a certain captain from his insane father.'_ She thought as Pippin joined her and fell asleep hugging her. With Gandalf watching over them, she fell asleep as well, not knowing that come tomorrow, her incredible patience would finally be rewarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I know that there is no way for Victoria to know this song as it came out this year and she and her friends went to Middle-Earth in 2014, but it's just a really fitting song. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. A long awaited meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, everyone!
> 
> Or to quote "The Office": OH MY GOD! OKAY, IT'S HAPPENING!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Gandalf woke them up, early the next morning. They dressed for the day and went outside. Arriving at a certain point in the city, Gandalf gave Pippin the mission to light up the first beacon and the small, but brave hobbit immediately went to do so. "Wil he succeed?" Gandalf asked Victoria as they casually leaned against the wall. "He will. Don't worry." She reassured him and he sighed in relief. 

She was right as a few hours later, the beacon was put on fire, which started a chain reaction across the mountains. "You know, I really wouldn't want the job of lighting the other beacons. Wait all alone on the cold mountains for the small chance that they need to be lit." Victoria muttered and Gandalf chuckled, patting her shoulder as Pippin returned to them and Victoria hugged the little hobbit. 

"Well, done, my little buddy." She praised and he smiled at her as they walked through the city again. She suddenly heard some people sing the song from last night. "How do they know the song?" She asked. "Oh, probably because almost the whole city heard you sing last night." Gandalf answered, chuckling at Victoria's face. "Everyone heard me sing?!" She squeaked and the wizard nodded.

Oh, yes and you have inspired them as well. Look around and see how much stronger their spirit is." He replied and Victoria looked around. The people of Minas Tirith indeed looked a lot more lively, compared to the day before. Now that she was listening, she could hear more people humming the song as they went on with their day. She couldn't stop the small smile from growing as she realised that she really had inspired everyone and that by just singing one song to comfort a scared little hobbit.

"You have inspired them all, Victoria." Pippin said happily and Victoria smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. He squeaked in indignation and tried to put his hair right again with a huff. Both Victoria and Gandalf chuckled at his reaction as they continued on. All three of them were unaware of a soldier watching them from the shadows and secretly following them as they walked through the city.

In Osgiliath, the mood was a lot more sour as the soldiers defending the ruined city were completely overrun by the invading orcs. Seeing that it was a lost battle, Faramir, captain of Gondor and Boromir's younger brother, ordered everyone to retreat back to Minas Tirith. He realised that it was too dangerous for them to stay there and he had to think of the lives of his men who had survived until now.

The survivors jumped on their horses if they could and raced back to Minas Tirith. They were attacked from above by the Nazgûl, who swooped down on their Fellbeasts and either picked them up and threw them away or made them and their horses fall. Faramir leaned forwards on his horse to lessen the chance of him being grabbed. He looked at his torn sleeve, his soulmark clear on his arm. 

He closed his eyes, before leaning even lower as another one of the Nazgûl swooped overhead. This could very well be the end of his life. If it was, his only regret was failing to meet his soulmate. He hoped that if he died, she would still live a happy life if they managed to defeat Sauron, even if they would never meet. He closed his eyes for a second as the Nazgûl attacked once again. He hoped that he would live to meet his soulmate, if she even existed.

Walking through Minas Tirith, Victoria was the first one to notice it. "Gandalf, the soldiers are in danger!" She called. Gandalf immediately went to get Shadowfax and jumped on it with Pippin. "Can I help?" Victoria asked frantically and Gandalf shook his head. "No. Sorry, Victoria, but there is no way that you can fight three of the Nazgûl on your own. You, look after her." He ordered the soldier that had followed them and the man quickly nodded.

Victoria stepped back and watched Gandalf and Pippin ride away to face the Nazgûl and save as many riders as they could. The soldier that Gandalf had ordered carefully stepped forwards. "May I say something, my lady?" He shows, his voice slightly familiar and Victoria nodded absentmindedly. "You shouldn't be here. This is no place for a woman." The soldier continued, a small smirk on his face. 

"Exuse me?!" Victoria asked indignantly, whirling around on the soldier, only to see two familiar, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Realising who it was, Victoria shoved him backwards. "You bastard!" She hissed as the disguised Boromir laughed at her reaction. "What are you doing here? How did you even get inside" She asked softly after he had calmed down. They moved away from the crowd as Boromir leaned closer.

"Lady Galadriel gave me a mission. I had to watch over the situation here and quite frankly, I am appalled. The enemy is getting closer with every second and my father hasn't done anything!" He hissed. He had always believed in his father, but even he used no exuse for why the man hadn't done anything about the enemy forces, who were right on their doorstep by now. Victoria patted his shoulder and Boromir changed the subject.

"As for getting in, lady Galadriel hid my features with her magic" He said and Victoria smiled. Boromir glanced down at her arm. "Have you found him yet?" And Victoria shook her head. He smiled in sympathy and patted her shoulder. She gave him a smile back in gratitude, before he spoke up again, wondering something "Is it true that you and your friends are from another world and know almost everything that happens?" He asked softly

Lady Galadriel having explained the situation and why the humans from earth had to let everything play out as much as possible. Victoria bit her lip and nodded. Boromir took a deep breath at that, realising something about a comment that she had made a while ago. "That comment that you made in Lothlórien about my father burning my brother alive..." He said, trailing off at the end as Victoria looked down.

"If we don't do anything, then he will do exactly that after sending your brother on a suicide mission to reclaim the overrun Osgiliath." She told him and Boromir took another deep breath through his nose as he clearly tried to keep his anger in. That was when the riders rode into the city, Gandalf having driven the Nazgûl away with his magic. The wizard rode in the middle of the group as Faramir called Gandalf's name.

"Mithrandir. They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river." He told the wizard as he rode closer. "It's as the lord Denethor predicted. Long has he foreseen this doom." Another man said and Victoria scoffed. "Foreseen and done nothing!" She said loudly as she finally stepped forwards and made herself known, standing next to Shadowfax with the disguised Boromir following. Gandalf silently agreed with her as he turned his horse slightly

Faramir widened his eyes at seeing her, before looking at Gandalf. "Mithrandir, why is there a woman with you?" He asked, before turning to Victoria. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." He told her. Victoria scoffed. "I can handle myself perfectly well. Thank you." She replied, frowning as he kept staring at her in shock. "Faramir?" Gandalf asked, seeing the same thing.

Victoria silently went over the past minute, before finally realising what Faramir had said and her own eyes widened in shock. "What's happening?" Pippin asked in a soft tone. "He's my soulmate." Victoria replied in a whisper, slowly walking forwards. Faramir was her soulmate! After all these years, she had finally found him. Faramir dismounted and slowly walked towards her as well, until they were just a foot apart..

He carefully grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve, until her soulmark was visible. "You're real." He breathed and Victoria smiled at him. "Of course, I am real." She replied, before chuckling slightly. "You have no idea how long I have waited for someone to say these words." She stated, reaching out and caressing his cheek. He instinctively leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. 

They didn't even notice that everyone was watching them. Gandalf chuckled. "Isn't it wonderful how love can be found at the most unexpected of times?" He asked the soldier standing next to him and the man nodded. Gandalf glanced at him, before doing a double-take. Boromir grinned at him and silently told him not to say anything. The wizard agreed and looked back at the beautiful sight of two soulmates meeting each other. 

Boromir, on the other hand, felt like he could jump up-and-down in joy. His brother and his friend were each other's soulmates. It couldn't get any better than that. And Victoria knew the danger that Faramir would be in and Boromir knew that she would do her best to protect him. It was a win-win situation. He just hoped that his father wouldn't kick up much of a fuss. He moved back slightly to not focus any attention on himself 

Pippin was beaming as he watched his friend finally meet her soulmate. It was about time that she found him and now, she had finally done so. He really wanted to say something, to warn the man that he would hurt him if he hurt her, but he kept quiet. He knew that this was a very big moment for her and for once, he didn't want to ruin it. He would threaten the man later. 

After a few minutes, Faramir and Victoria seemingly broke out of a small trance and pulled back slightly. Faramir went to give orders to his men and Victoria turned to her friends, pointing to Faramir's back in excitement and chuckled as both Pippin and Boromir gave her excited smiles back as she walked towards them. "You finally found him Victoria!" Pippin called happily.

His voice caught Faramir's attention and he looked over, once again staring in surprise at seeing the small hobbit, starting to walk closer again. "This is not the first time that you have seen a hobbit, is it?" Gandalf asked, seeing his expression and Faramir shook his head. Pippin gasped in realisation. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?" He asked excitedly and the captain nodded, before telling them that he had seen them less than two days ago.

In the background, Boromir was listening as well and sighed in relief at hearing that they were alive. The relief fell away when Faramir told them that the hobbits had taken the road to the Morgul Vale. "What does that mean?" Pippin asked and Victoria sighed. "It means that he's in big trouble." Victoria answered. Gandalf ordered Faramir to tell him everything that he knew and the man quickly did so. He told them about capturing the hobbits and Gollum, about bringing them to Osgiliath and about letting them go. 

Victoria smiled at his bravery, having done the right thing, despite knowing that his father wouldn't be happy about it. Faramir turned to her. "I will give my men a few last order, before I will take you to meet my father." He said and she nodded, before groaning once he was out of earshot. "What is it?" Gandalf immediately asked. "I just realised that this means that Denethor is my future father-in-law." She muttered and the others laughed at her reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but Victoria has finally found her soulmate.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. The beacons are lit!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Hello, sweetie." Grace said as she approached her soulmate, who was sitting on the outskirts of Edoras. Aragorn glanced at her. "Something tells me that that's another reference which I do not understand." He stated and Grace smirked as she sat down next to him. "That something would be correct. I already told you "spoilers" often enough. This is the next step." She replied. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Next step to what?" He asked. 

"Completely annoying the hell out of you." Grace answered with another cheeky smirk. Aragorn gave her a mock scowl, before grabbing her into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over her scalp, making her squeal and laugh. She had taught him that move during the early years of their relationship and he loved to use it on her. Letting her go, Grace kept her head rested on his shoulder as they looked over the view. Grace suddenly noticed something from the corner off her eyes. "Aragorn, the beacon!" She called at seeing the beacon lit up 

He looked up as well, seeing the same thing.He slowly stood up in shock in disbelief, before grabbing her hand and running to the small castle. He ran up the stairs, skipping several steps and pushed open the doors. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" He shouted, interrupting whatever Théoden and his men were doing and the men looked up. 

Everything was silent as they waited for Théoden's order.The king himself was silent with shock, before straightening his back. "And Rohan shall answer." He called, before ordering Éomer to ready Rohan's army. Arwen took a deep breath as she realised that they were heading to another battle. James grabbed her hand and squeezed it to comfort her. She smiled at him in gratitude.

"Let's do this!" Eva said excitedly, hopping up and down in excitement. Legolas smiled at her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to prepare. Within a few hours, all the soldiers were preparing to go. Théoden ordered Éomer and his captain to ride through the kingdom and get as many men as they could find. Merry offered his services to the king and the man accepted them, naming him an Esquire of Rohan. 

Gimli complained that he couldn't get any dwarves to help them. Eva gave him a small smile. "I'm afraid that they have their own battles to fight." She told him, hoping that her old friends would be alright. Gimli hummed in thought, before he rode away with the soldier whose horse he was sitting on. With Arwen here, he couldn't ride with James anymore. Legolas and Eva followed them on their own horse as they started to ride out of the city.  


Aragorn noticed that Éowyn was coming with them too and was secretly taking her sword with her, clearly ready to go into battle as well. He shared a look with Grace and she simply smiled at him in response, having absolutely no problem with it at all. Éowyn told them that the men would follow them into battle as they had given them hope. Aragorn didn't really know what to say about that

Starting to ride through the gates and seeing Merry having trouble getting his pony to move, James chuckled softly. He leaned down and pulled the pony along by the reins as they rode past. "Thank you." Merry said as his pony now listened to him. James smiled at him as Éomer's voice was heard. "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all. For lord and land!" He called, before spurring his horse on. 

They all rode out of the gates in one long line, leaving Edoras behind for the second time in just a few days. Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, Legolas, Eva, Aragorn, Grace and Gimli were all riding at the front, while James and Arwen were riding a bit behind them, staying right next to Merry and his pony. James had promised Victoria to keep an eye on the little hobbit and he would keep that promise. He took a deep breath as they rode for Dunharrow, knowing exactly who he would meet there in the evening. 

They finally arrived at the mountain and most of the soldiers set up camp at the foot of it. A small camp was set up on higher ground, close to a mysterious path that led into the mountain. The small group looked out over the soldiers camp from above. Aragorn lamented that they didn't have enough men to break through the enemy's lines and Grace sighed in reply, knowing full well that he was right.

"We would probably need a dragon to break through those lines." She muttered and Eva scoffed. "Yeah, let me just pop one out of thin air." She said sarcastically and the others chuckled slightly, before splitting up. Legolas noticed the shifty atmosphere, both in the men and the horses. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet." He said, Éomer telling him that they grew nervous of the mountain. 

Gimli spotted the path and asked where it led to. "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas told him, noticing how Eva tightened her grip on his hand. Glancing at her, he took notice of her pale expression and the way she gulped slightly. His mind went back to what she told him in Rivendell. About a scene that scared her ever since she was small. He now realised what that scene was. 

After Éomer and Gimli had walked away, he quickly pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. He heard the almost inaudible whimpers that Eva let out and stroked her back. "I'm here, _Cuilwen_. I will protect you. I promise." He whispered. Eva clung to him as he started to hum an Elvish lullaby that he remembered from his childhood. She slowly calmed down and he carefully pulled back, cupping her face. 

"Do you feel better now?" He asked and she nodded, wiping her nose sends scoffing. "Look at me: I'm already trembling and we're not even inside yet." She muttered, showing her trembling hand. Legolas gently gripped her hand with his, kissing her knuckles. "Only a foolish man would say that he is without fear. You are not foolish, _Meleth Nín._ " He told her and she showed him a tiny smile, before hugging him again.

"You can always stay here." Legolas reminded her and she shook her head, holding him even tighter. I'm not going to let you go in alone. It's about time that I put myself over this fear." She replied and he smiled at her courage, before burying his face into her hair. Arwen saw them from a distance and frowned. "Is Eva alright?" She asked and James sighed. "She always hated what's to come after this in the movies." He muttered. 

"I cannot say that I blame her. This mountain has evil all over it." The Elleth said, shivering a bit despite the warm cloak around her shoulders. James immediately pulled her closer and she gratefully leaned into his embrace. They will go in, will they not?" She asked and James nodded. Arwen looked up at him. "Will we go as well?" She asked again and James shook his head. "We have a different mission." He told her. 

He had promised Victoria to keep an eye on Merry and he would try, but he would also do his best to make sure that Théoden survived the battle. "How many orcs will be there?" Arwen asked and he sighed. "Hundreds of thousands. And that is without including the humans and the oliphaunts." He answered. Arwen paled even more at that, knowing what that meant. "Grace was right. We really need a dragon." She stated and he chuckled at her words, before walking away with her to find some food

Aragorn saw the ghost king hovering above the path and stared in shock, grabbing Grace's hand. She squeezed it in return, knowing exactly what he was seeing, even if she couldn't. Gimli distracted him for a few seconds and when he looked back at the path, the ghost was gone. Biting his lip, he wrapped an arm around Grace and walked away. That night, he had another nightmare, despite Grace literally lying on top of him and sleeping as well.

However, this dream was different. This time, he saw bits of the ghost army as well as more than just Grace dying. He saw an orc stabbing her right through, before being beheaded by an angry James. Abruptly waking up, he shot up straight. There was a yelp and a thump as the sudden movement accidentally threw Grace off the small bed. "Oh, Valar! I am so sorry, _Eruanna_." He said, quickly helping her up again.

"It's alright. You were clearly having a nightmare." She replied, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back. That's when a soldier carefully walked in, his eyes respectfully averted from the couple. He told them that Théoden wanted to speak with Aragorn and him alone. He was about to protest, but Grace stopped him. "It's alright. I'll go warn James." She told him.He frowned in confusion, but finally walked out of the tent.

Grace went out as well, walking to the tent where James and Arwen were staying. Walking in, she smiled at seeing the couple asleep. She carefully shook James's shoulder, waking them both up. "Grace? What is it?" James asked sleepily and she gave him a smile. "He's here." She simply told him and James took a deep breath, before nodding. Grace left to go get ready, leaving James to prepare himself for a talk with his future father-in-law 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. The ghost army

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Aragorn saddled Brego quietly as he didn't want to disturb anyone. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up to see Grace walk up to him, all ready to go. He gave her a look and she raised her chin stubbornly. "I'm not staying behind, worrying about you. Last time that we were separated, you almost drowned. I'm not leaving you again" She stated, just as Éowyn noticed them and tried to stop them from leaving.

Grace gently convinced her that they had to go and that they weren't abandoning them, but merely going to seek help. It was only then that Éowyn reluctantly allowed them to go. Legolas, Eva and Gimli joined them as well. Eva had brought a horse of her own, so Gimli could ride with Legolas, but Grace took the animal over from her. She told her friend that it was better if she rode with Legolas, climbing on the horse before she could protest. 

Eva simply sighed at her friend's actions, before helping Gimli in the saddle behind Aragorn and climbing on behind Legolas. "Hey, I look very different from this angle." Grace commented, giving Gimli a grin as he was sitting behind her soulmate. Both man and dwarf gave her an unamused look and she simply smirked at them. Eva giggled as she wrapped her arms around her soulmate's waist. Together, the five of them disappeared in the dark. 

Several soldiers saw them go and tried to call them back, but they didn't listen. One soldier thought that they left, because they knew that the cause was hopeless. "They are leaving, because they have no other choice." James corrected them as he walked out of his tent. "Oh, still alive?" Théoden asked him with a smile. "Barely." James answered, giving the king an unamused look.

The say that the elven lord had been angry, would've been an understatement. James was sure that if he had been anyone else, but his daughter's soulmate, he wouldn't be here anymore. However, Arwen had managed to convince him that it had been her choice to stay and had explained her reasons. Elrond had tried to convince her to come back with him, but she had stubbornly refused, holding onto his hand during the entire time. 

Elrond had finally relented, but James knew that if anything happened to Arwen, he was a dead man walking. Arwen joined him after saying goodbye to her father. "Will they be alright?" She asked. James sighed in answer. "I hope so. Grace and Eva know what's going to happen. I do hope that they make it out, before the skulls." He replied as he led her back to their tent. Arwen nodded, before realising what he had said. "Wait a minute. What skulls?" She asked and James gave her a wry grin as they went back into the tent. They had to be well-rested for tomorrow. 

The next morning, they left to go to war. They didn't have enough men by far, but that wouldn't stop them. Théoden saw Merry prepare his pony and ordered the brave hobbit to stay behind. Merry protested that he wanted to fight, but the king didn't want to hear of it. Merry looked at James and Arwen, who were already on their horse. James winked at him and silently told him to wait, before riding away. 

Just a few seconds later, the hobbit was lifted up and put in front of the saddle by a disguised Éowyn. Merry grinned, now knowing why James told him to wait. James glanced back and grinned as well. It was a three-day ride to Minas Tirith and every second counted. He took a deep breath as he realised that he had to look after at least three people: Théoden, Arwen and Merry, even if Éowyn had the latter. He shook his head as they rode on

 _Meanwhile_. 

The five riders travelled through the rest of the night and into the next day. Legolas told Gimli about how the people, who had once lived in these mountains, had sworn an oath to Isildur to aid him in time of need. But when the time came, they broke their promise and Isildur cursed them in retribution. While telling the story, he covered one of Eva's hands with one of his, reminding her that he was right there. 

Eva was taking deep breaths to keep herself calm, knowing that there was no way to turn back. They arrived at an open door in the mountain and dismounted. Legolas read the inscription above the door, tightly holding onto Eva's hand. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut." He said, before a gust of wind blew out of the door like a breath and spooked the horses.

They quickly turned tail and fled, leaving their riders at the door. Aragorn turned towards it. "I do not fear death." He stated, grabbing Grace's hand and walking in. Legolas looked at his scared soulmate and kissed her forehead. "I will not let go of you at any moment. I will stay right beside you. I promise." He whispered. Eva gave a shaky nod, before the two walked in as well. Gimli huffed at this. 

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh, I will never hear the end of this." He muttered, reluctantly following his friends. They found a torch and used it to navigate in the dark tunnels. Grace shone its light into an side path and saw dozens, if not hundreds of skulls. She pulled a face, before looking back to check on her friend, who was looking paler with the second. 

Legolas was looking around, Gimli asking what he saw. "I see shapes of men and of horses." The prince told him, having let go of Eva's hand to wrap his arm around her instead and feeling her tremble, despite her attempts to remain strong. Aragorn walked further, holding his new sword with one hand and Grace's hand with the other, his soulmate literally shining the way with her torch. 

"There are pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas continued, his grip on Eva tightening. "They are probably pissed that we interrupted their beauty sleep." Grace joked feebly to try and help her friend slightly. Eva let out a small snort at that, before ghostly hands appeared around them.

Eva let out another almost inaudible whimper as she tried to bat the hands away, her hand going straight through them. "I really don't like this." She whispered as she took another step and a crack was heard. "What was that?" Legolas asked, not really wanting to know, but asking anyway. "Skulls." Grace deadpanned as she looked down at at the ground riddled with skulls and bones. Gimli tried not to step on them, but it was impossible. They quickly went on and arrived at what probably used to be the entrance to either the city or the castle.

Legolas felt Eva stiffen even more and quickly found out why as a voice was heard around them. "Who enters my domain?" The voice asked as the ghost king appeared. Aragorn turned towards him, instinctively putting Grace behind him. "One who will have your allegiance." He stated, showing no fear. Grace glanced at Eva and she seemed alright as she put on a strong face, if not for the shaking of her hair that indicated that she was trembling like crazy.

Legolas was tightly holding onto her. She focused as the ghost king spoke up. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." He said. "You will suffer me." Aragorn replied. The Ghost King simply let out an evil laugh as more ghosts appeared and surrounded them. By now, Eva wasn't pressed against her soulmate's side anymore, but Legolas was standing behind her and had both arms wrapped around her instead, pulling her against his chest. 

The dead king repeated the words from above the door, slowly approaching Aragorn. Legolas wanted to fire an arrow at him, but he didn't know if it would work and Eva was important as well. Besides, if Grace hadn't done anything yet, then she must have a good reason for that. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn stated, walking forwards. "None but the king of Gondor may command me." The ghost king stated, before going to attack the man. 

However, Aragorn blocked his attack with his own sword, surprising the ghost. "That line was broken." It hissed. "Newsflash for you, buddy." Grace muttered as Aragorn grabbed the king and held his sword to his throat. "It has been remade." He said, finishing his soulmate's words. He let go of the king and the ghost stepped back. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" The ranger asked. Grace hung back, knowing that this was Aragorn's moment.

Instead, she stepped closer to Eva and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt how much her friend was trembling, but the fact that she hadn't fainted yet, showed how strong she was. Aragorn promised to release the ghosts of their curse if they fought for them. The king let out another evil laugh as the ghosts seemingly pulled back and disappeared. Once they were gone, Eva and Grace immediately started to pull the men with them, running for the exit.

"Out, out, out, out!" Grace said frantically, unknowingly repeating her own words from sixty years before in the goblin tunnels. Realising that they must have a good reason for this, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn quickly followed them, just as the mountain started to shake and the wall crumbled down, releasing thousands of skulls. Thanks to the women warning them, they were further, but it was hard not to fall into the hole as they pushed against the skulls.

Grace tried to blow them away, but there were far too many. Legolas desperately tried to hold onto Eva as they finally managed to make their way out. Running outside, Eva almost collapsed to the ground in relief. "I did it. I did it." She whispered, feeling proud of herself for not peeing her pants or fainting. Legolas smiled and kissed her temple. "Yes, _Cuilwen_. Yes, you did." He whispered.

In the meantime, Aragorn had noticed the black ships that Gandalf had warned him about. He also saw the complete devastation that they left in their wake and sank to his knees. So many innocent souls... Grace kneeled down next to him and just hugged him silently, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and not saying a word as she looked at the ships with hatred in her eyes. He reached up and gripped her arm, lowering his head. 

The others had now noticed the devastation as well and Eva was leaning against her soulmate's side, needing his comfort as she watched the sight before her. "Those poor people. We must avenge them." She said, anger starting to fill her and she glared at the ships. "How do you suppose we do that with just the five of us?" Gimli asked, before the wind picked up and they all turned back to the mountain.

The ghost king appeared and walked straight towards Aragorn, ignoring the way Legolas pulled Eva closer. "We fight." He stated. "Great! And you couldn't have told us before trying to bury us beneath thousands of skulls, because..." Grace said, trailing off in a questioning way. "It was fun to see you running away." The ghost king replied. "Oh, thanks a lot." Grace said dryly. The others chuckled, before they went to plan their attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the talk with Elrond, because I had no idea what to make him say, no matter how long I thought. I'm sorry, if you were looking forward to it. 
> 
> Eva probably was out of character, but what would you do if you were in your childhood nightmare.


	6. My dear father-in-law.... go to hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Faramir introduced Victoria to his father and to say that the steward was unimpressed would be an understatement. He stated that it was just like Faramir to have a political nobody as his soulmate. Victoria bit her lip and curled her free hand into a fist behind her back, her other hand holding her soulmate's. _'A political nobody, who is friends with at least one king, an elven lord and a elven prince.'_ She thought bitterly, trying not to make her glare too obvious.

Denethor ordered her to go, so that he could speak with Faramir alone. Victoria reluctantly obeyed after squeezing her soulmate's hand one last time. She walked out of the throne room and down a hallway, stopping just out of sight and being just able to hear them talk. "This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" She heard Denethor ask venomously. "I did what I judged to be right." Faramir defended himself. 

A hand was carefully put on Victoria's shoulder and she looked up to see the still disguised Boromir. Together, they listened to the conversation. "What you judged to be right? You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of witless halfling." Denethor said, his voice echoing through the empty room, before he whispered something. "What is he saying?" Boromir asked, not being able to understand him. 

"He's talking about how the Ring should've been brought back here." Victoria whispered back. Boromir gave her an incredulous look and she simply shrugged. She heard Faramir say that he would never use the Ring, even if he was the only one who could save the city. She smiled at that, before hearing Denethor's next words. "And what about your little soulmate? Would you not save her?" He asked. Boromir grabbed Victoria's arm, before she could do something rash, although he couldn't believe what he was hearing 

Faramir didn't say anything to that and his father chuckled meanly. "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old." He scoffed, before continuing. "Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." He stated. "After killing an innocent hobbit." Boromir muttered sarcastically and Victoria patted his arm in response as she kept listening. 

They listened as Faramir tried to tell his father how Boromir would have fallen to the temptation of the Ring, the man himself nodding in agreement during the entire time. "Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!" Denethor suddenly shouted, making the man jump slightly. Having heard enough, Victoria motioned for them to go, before they were caught. "I know that he is your father, but man, is he great big bag of dicks." She muttered. 

Boromir let out a scoff as they sat down on a bench in the hallway, far enough to make it look like they hadn't heard the conversation and close enough for Victoria to seemingly find it while having walked out of the room. Faramir joined them soon enough, his eyes downcast and sad. "Hey, are you alright?" Victoria asked gently, cupping his cheek and smiling at him. He gave her a small smile back.

Boromir watched them from the bench, a small smile of his own on his face. They had officially known each other for less than a day and Victoria was already looking after him. He stood up and said that he was returning to his post, disguising his voice to make sure that his brother didn't recognise him. Lady Galadriel's magic made them look different to other people if he wanted to, but didn't do anything with his voice

Watching him walk away, Victoria looked back at Faramir. "Are you alright?" She asked again and he sighed, before nodding. "I am alright. Do not worry." He replied, covering her hand with his own. Victoria narrowed her eyes, not fully believing him. Faramir looked down, unable to keep her gaze. "I'm sorry for what my father said." He apologised and Victoria gently smiled at him. "It is not your fault." She told him. 

He smiled at her, before gently grabbing her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. "Let us go and see how your little friend is doing." He said, before leading her to where a nervous and self-doubting Pippin was sitting in fitting clothes. They approached him as he was just wondering what a little hobbit could do for a powerful lord. "It was well-done." Faramir spoke up, making Pippin look up and realise that he wasn't alone anymore. 

"A generous deed should not be checked by cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard." The man continued, walking closer with Victoria as Pippin jumped off the bench. The small hobbit looked at his friend and saw how comfortable and at ease she already was with Faramir. He looked back at the man. "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." He admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons, instead of attending to his studies." Faramir told him and Pippin quickly realised that it had been his. "Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore." He said. "Well, there is always sideways." Victoria piped up, making her friend and soulmate laugh at her words.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir admitted, before becoming a bit sad at the memory of his "dead" brother. "They were so alike, he and our father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong." He continued. Victoria gave him a smile and squeezed his arm. "Sometimes, the ones that we love are closer than you think." She told him, meaning it more literally than Faramir thought.

He gave her a tiny smile, before Pippin spoke up as well. "I think that you have strength of a different kind. One day, your father will see it." He told the man and Victoria let out a little gasp. "Pippin, you just said something wise. Where's Gandalf? He has to see this." She said jokingly, making them laugh once more, even if Faramir's laugh was smaller than the previous one. Pippin looked at his friend's soulmate.

"You better look after her, otherwise Merry and I will kick your behind." He threatened and despite the fact that he was at least double the hobbit's size, Faramir straightened up and nodded anyway. "They are very lethal with rocks." Victoria piped up in agreement and Faramir chuckled again, before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Pippin turned to Victoria with a question. 

"Victoria, since hobbits don't have soulmates, I have always wondered: what happens when your soulmate dies?" He asked and Victoria immediately grew serious. "Well, that really depends. If they die before you meet them, it doesn't hurt as much, but it still sucks that the one who was destined for you is gone. If you were already in a relationship, it really hurts, but some manage to live through the pain, although there will always be a hole in their heart." Victoria told him and Pippin nodded in understanding. 

"However, if two soulmates are Bonded and one dies, then there's no way that the other one will not follow him or her. I have not heard about a person outlasting their Bonded for more than a year." She continued and Pippin nodded again. "How do people know that their soulmate is dead, if they haven't met them yet?" He asked and Victoria rolled up her sleeve, showing the hobbit her soulmark. 

"No matter if you haven't met them yet, are in a relationship, or are Bonded, if your soulmate dies, your soulmark will burn and become a permanent scar." She told him and he nodded again as Faramir rejoined them again and tucked Victoria's hand into the crook of his arm again. "It is time." He told the hobbit, who nodded nervously as he followed the two humans back to the throne room. 

Pippin kneeled before Denethor and said his vows to offer his services and for once, Denethor actually seemed like a normal man, instead of a giant bastard. Victoria and Faramir were standing to the side, the woman growing more tense with the second. The steward sat down at a table to eat. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses that your brother long held intact." He said and Victoria tensed up even more.

"What would have me do?" Faramir asked, noticing Victoria's tense stance. "I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor stated and Faramir tensed as well, realising what his father wanted. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." He protested, but his father didn't listen or care. "Much must be risked at war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will and wants to protect his soulmate?" He asked.

Oh. No. He. Didn't. He didn't just manipulate Faramir into doing his will by reminding him that she was there. Victoria's eyes spat fire (no pun intended) and she was about to step forwards to give the so-called "noble" man a piece of her mind, but Faramir stopped her. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged and that I had died and that Boromir had lived." He said, not really asking and already knowing the answer to it.

He barely felt Victoria put her hand on his shoulder."Yes. I wish that." Denethor replied and in a hallway nearby, Boromir was biting his glove not to scream or storm in there. Lady Galadriel had been very clear that this wasn't the time. _"If you see a creature, once used by the enemy, use its powers to help your friends, you will shed your disguise."_ She had said. He had no idea what she had meant with it, but he figured that he would see it for himself. 

In the meantime, a heartbroken Faramir had left the throne room to prepare. Victoria immediately followed him, glaring at Denethor over her shoulder. "You cannot seriously obey that ridiculous order." She hissed, once they were in a hallway. Faramir turned back to her. "I cannot refuse my lord's command and I have a duty to protect the people in this city... to protect you." He replied.

However, Victoria could see in his eyes that he really didn't want to do this. She walked closer and hugged him, surprising the man for a second. Faramir slowly wrapped his own arms around her and buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent for the first and what he thought was the last time. "Please, don't do this. I have waited years to meet you. I do not want to lose you already." Victoria whispered in a begging tone..

Faramir tightened his grip. A part of him wanted to listen to her and stay, but another part of him wanted to obey his father's orders and ride out to protect her and the city, even if he knew that it was completely pointless. He sighed deeply as he made his decision. "I am sorry, _Tûrwethiel_ , but I cannot disobey my father's orders. I have to protect you and the people" He told her pulling back slightly to see his soulmate's tearful face

He gave her a small smile and caressed her cheek. "I am glad that I got to meet you. I really am and I'm sorry for the hurt that I will cause you." He whispered, grabbing her hand. Despite knowing that he would survive if everything went right, Victoria still felt fear course through her and she gripped his hand tightly, resting her forehead against his. "Don't go." She pleaded one more time.

Faramir just gave her a sad look, before slowly letting go and walking away to prepare, leaving her behind. "Victoria?" Another voice said and the woman turned around to see Boromir. "I will look after him. I promise." He said and Victoria sniffled. "It won't matter. It will be like a small group of fish going against a fleet of sharks. It will not make any difference ." She stated and Boromir gave her a hug. "I will bring him back, I swear." He whispered. "Only if you come back too." Victoria replied and he chuckled. "I will do my best." He promised, before letting go and going to prepare as well.

Several minutes later, the soldiers were in the courtyard, ready to go. Victoria was there as well and Faramir looked at her, gently caressing her cheek one more time, brushing her hair back. Victoria silently pleaded him to stay, knowing that there would be nothing but pain and death in Osgiliath. He gave her a miniscule smile and gently kissed her forehead, before getting on his horse. 

Giving his soulmate one last look, he spurred his horse into walking, his men following. Boromir shared a look with Victoria and tried to smile, but failed. Watching them go, Victoria felt her heart break at knowing that only one, maybe two this time, would make it back and all that, because their steward had gone insane and refuses to admit defeat or make smart choices in general. Her anger growing, Victoria stormed inside. 

"You fucking coward!" She shouted, storming towards the man and throwing over the table. "What do you think that you are doing?!" Denethor demanded, but Victoria wasn't having any of it. "Shut up!" She snapped harshly, grabbing the man by his cloak and pulling him closer, until their faces were inches apart. The guards immediately drew their weapons, but Victoria wasn't planning on hurting him... yet. 

"I don't know what Faramir has ever done to you, but he does not deserve the way you treat him. He only wants your approval and all he gets is hatred. And now, you have now sent him to almost certain death, just as he finally found me. I do not know why you seem so intent on ruining his life and happiness, but I'm telling you: no more. I will protect him from you, if it is the last thing I do." She stated, before letting him go and walking away. 

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I am the steward of Gondor and I demand your respect!" Denethor demanded as he followed her and Victoria turned back around, walking backwards to the door. "You are not my lord and I only give my respect to the people who deserve it. "She said, standing her ground. A silent Pippin noticed that her necklace was beginning to glow again, this time even brighter 

She told the guards to open the doors, which they hesitantly did now that she had let their lord go. Looking at the enraged and approaching steward, Victoria let a barely-there smirk show as she got an idea. "As it is, you will get only one thing from me." She stated as he stopped a mere foot from her. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked, before throwing her head back, gurgling and spitting in his face, before running out of the open doors.

"Guards! Stop her! Don't let her escape!" Denethor ordered and the two guards that guarded the staircase down quickly blocked her path as several other soldiers ran after the woman. Seeing the tip at which they had been standing the day before, Victoria got a crazy idea and started to run. Her necklace began to glow even brighter and the glow spread out over her entire body as she reached the tip and jumped from the edge without hesitation. 

"Victoria!" Pippin shouted in shock as he watched his friend disappear from sight. Denethor chuckled darkly, thinking that he had gotten rid of her, before a sound was heard. He, his soldiers and Pippin all stared as something big appeared in front of them, before heading towards Osgiliath. "Did you see that too?" He asked and Pippin silently nodded in answer, staring as well.

Down on the ground, Faramir and his forces had started to charge towards the overrun city, despite Gandalf also having tried to stop him. He pulled his sword and ordered his soldiers to charge, the image of Victoria's smiling face in his mind. He hoped that she would survive. The orcs started to aim their arrows at the charging men and waited for the order to fire. Their leader smirked. Soon, the kingdom of Men would fall.

The orcs got ready to fire....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I decided that Faramir would be Victoria's soulmate (which is all the way back around February,) I have been looking forward to her confronting Denethor and spitting in his face.
> 
> Also, how is this for a dummy moment: I was watching Pirates 5 yesterday and I only now realised that the navy guy following them and arresting Henry in the beginning is David Wenham AKA Faramir :/. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. A dragon and a protective brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going into the realm of crazy here, people

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Suddenly, the leader started barking out different orders. "Up! Up! Aim up!" He ordered. The orcs quickly obeyed and started to aim towards the sky. This was the last thing that they did as a wave of fire hit them. The leader was barely able to jump out of the way. Faramir and his group stopped in surprise as a giant shadow flew over them from behind and another wave of fire hit some of the remaining orcs. 

"Captain.... that's a dragon." One of Faramir's men said hesitantly as he couldn't believe his eyes. The giant creature landed on the ground with a loud thud and roared, the sound echoing through the mountains. The orcs tried to attack back, but their weapons just bounced off the red scales without any harm. If anything, it just made the dragon angrier as it grabbed some orcs in its mouth, threw them in the air and burned them alive while they were falling. 

With the dragon distracting the orcs, Faramir and his men managed to get into the city without problem. The dragon flew up again and burned the wooden towers that the orcs had started to bring forward. During the fighting, Faramir saw that it was seemingly looking for something, but before it could find it, loud screeching was heard and the Nazgûl attacked the beast. The dragon growled, before going to fight them.

Even though it was outnumbered, the dragon managed to bring down at least two of the Nazgûl. Seeing that it was too strong, the undead beings went to attack the fighting men instead. One of them, the Witch King, set its sights on Faramir and dove for him, but the dragon flew in and distracted it, managing to injure the Fellbeast the wraith was riding on and it flew away with another screech. The dragon glanced at Faramir, before flying off again. 

In Minas Tirith, Gandalf was watching the proceedings with shock in his eyes. All dragons were supposed to be dead. Where had this one come from? He suddenly heard Pippin call for him and once the hobbit had reached him, he told the wizard what had happened in the palace and the courtyard. Gandalf's eyes widened and he turned back to the fighting in Osgiliath, realising what had happened and wondering how this could be possible

Back in Osgiliath, the dragon had already burned several dozens of orcs, but more were incoming with the second. Sauron had clearly spared no orc for this. Even with the dragon's help by burning the orcs down or using its teeth, claws and tail to fight them off, the men could barely make a small dent in their numbers. Still, they continued fighting them and several men died while doing so. 

Seeing this, the dragon burned more of the incoming orcs and fought the Nazgûl if they tried to grab the soldiers. Faramir glanced at the dragon and that was a mistake. The leader of the orcs tackled him and was about to kill him. It raised its sword, before being knocked away by the Dragon's tail. Faramir looked up and saw the dragon look at him, a seemingly concerned expression on its face. He gave it a smile, silently wondering why was smiling at a dragon of all things. Seeing that he was alright, the dragon focused itself on the fight again. 

A soldier helped him up and he looked at the still incoming orcs. He took a deep breath and picked up his fallen sword, ready to fight again. With the soldier at his side, he attacked the orcs again. They fought on for a while, but the orcs just kept coming. Seeing how his men were being cut down left and right and knowing that his soulmate was in Minas Tirith, hoping for his return, Faramir knew what he had to do. 

He ordered his men to retreat once again. This was not going to work and Minas Tirith needed every man to defend it against all the incoming orcs. He knew that his father would be furious, but for once, he didn't care. This had been a mistake and he should have listened to Victoria. The remaining soldiers gathered themselves and raced out of the city. The dragon saw this and went to fly right above them, defending them from aerial attacks

They arrived at the gates, which were quickly opened to let them in. The dragon turned and landed on the ground with its back to the city, letting out another almighty roar, indicating that the city was under its protection. Just as the adrenaline went down, a glow started to envelop the beast. Inside the city, the remaining soldiers happily reunited with their loved ones, relieved to still be alive. 

In the meantime, Faramir had found Pippin and Gandalf, immediately asking where Victoria was. "She had a fight with your father and jumped of the edge. That's when the dragon appeared." Pippin told him frantically, worried about his friend. Faramir felt his heart stop in shock and fear, before he heard a guard from up the wall order the gate guards to open it again and they quickly did so.

Instead of a dragon's back, like they had expected, an exhausted Victoria was leaning against the wall, panting as she tried to walk into the city, stumbling over her feet and starting to fall. Faramir immediately ran forwards and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Dazed, hazel- coloured eyes slowly looked up at him. "Faramir?" Victoria breathed, completely slurring his name in exhaustion.

He smiled at her and gently lifted her up into his arms, carrying her further into the city with the guards quickly closing the gates behind them. "I am here, Victoria. I will protect you." He whispered as the woman weakly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I....trust.... you." She slurred, before closing her eyes and going limp. Pippin, Gandalf and the soldier who had helped him quickly ran towards them to see if she was alright.

Gandalf briefly touched her forehead and sighed in relief. "She will be fine. She is just exhausted." He said, before turning to the hobbit and asking if anything else happened. "Well, her necklace started to glow, but that happened at Isengard too." Pippin said, before Denethor showed up. "What is this? I ordered you to retake Osgiliath and you cannot even do that?!" The man spat at his son, before noticing the unconscious Victoria. 

"There she is. Guards, take her!" He ordered, but the guards actually hesitated to obey. They all really liked Faramir and they didn't want to be the ones to take his soulmate from him. The man himself quickly turned away from his father, shielding Victoria from him. He had allowed his father to send him on a pointless, suicide mission, but he would not let him touch his soulmate. Gandalf went to intervene, but someone was slightly faster.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!" A furious Boromir roared, stepping in front of his brother and friend and not even slightly thinking about disguising his voice. His enchanted helmet kept his father from recognising him, but that was not important right now. "That woman saved your sons and you want to arrest her?!" He demanded further, not noticing his slip-up. Denethor glared at him.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! Who are you?!" He asked, ripping off the helmet, before staring in shock. "Boromir?" He whispered and his oldest son gave him a dry, sarcastic smile. "Hello, _father_." He spat, saying the last word as if it was poison. "I thought that you were dead." Denethor replied, ignoring the way his son was glaring at him. "Well, I'm not and take a guess who you can thank for that." Boromir stated, pointing at the unconscious woman. 

Denethor glanced between her and his son, before trying to reach out to the latter. Boromir quickly stepped backwards, out of his father's reach. "You thought that I was dead and instead of making sure that your last remaining son was safe, you send him to his death just after he finds his soulmate and a chance at happiness. And after that, when she saves his life by somehow turning into a dragon, you try to arrest her and seperate them once again. I have put up with your behaviour towards my brother for long enough, but you have gone too far this time." He stated.

"She spat in my face!" Denethor protested. "Good!" Boromir stated. The two men stared at each other, before one of the guards on the wall warned them that orcs were approaching the city. Even with Victoria's dragon form having made many casualties, there still were hundreds of orcs left. Deeming his father unfit to lead, Boromir took charge. "Everyone, get ready for battle!" He ordered and the soldiers hurried to do so. 

He turned to his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Find a safe place with Pippin, until Victoria wakes up." He ordered, sounding a lot more kind than a few minutes before. Faramir stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding and walking off. Pippin also looked at Boromir in shock and the man smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Go with Faramir. We will talk later." He promised.

Pippin nodded, before running after the man. Looking at the soldiers escorting his father, Boromir ordered them to escort the man back to the palace and to not let him leave. He knew that his father was a danger to himself and others right now. The men nodded and took Denethor back up the city. Boromir went up to the wall with Gandalf and looked at the approaching orcs. He just hoped that the help from Rohan would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what Grace said about needing a dragon? 
> 
> I know it was probably kinda weird and far-fetched, but I liked the idea
> 
> Also, protective big brother Boromir to the max. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Fighting in Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Victoria was unconscious for the almost rest of the day, only regaining consciousness when the sun had started to set. Both Faramir and Pippin watched over her in worry. One of the residents of higher levels of the city had offered her house for the captain and the hobbit to put Victoria on her couch. "Do you think that she'll be alright?" Pippin asked, watching his friend for any sign of waking up. 

Faramir nodded from where he was sitting on a chair. "I do. I have only known her for about a day and she has already shown me how strong she is." Faramir told him, looking at his soulmate. She was so strong and stubborn, willing to go against his father for him. Before her, it had only been Boromir who did that and she had gone even further than him by openly defying him and spitting him in his face

They looked up as Victoria let out a groan and started to move her head back-and-forth. She softly muttered Faramir's name and the man immediately stood from his chair and kneeled down next to her, gently cupping her face and caressing her cheek. "I am here, Victoria. I am here. Wake up, please." He whispered, a frantic Pippin right at his side. They both watched and waited as the woman slowly started to wake up

Victoria squeezed her eyes tighter, before slowly opening them. Her eyes slowly focused on her soulmate's face right above hers and she showed a tiny smile. "You're okay." She breathed in relief and Faramir smiled back at her. "I am and so are you." He replied as Victoria leaned into his touch, before noticing Pippin. "Good to know that you are okay too." She said, giving him a smile as well and the relieved hobbit smiled back. 

With a groan, Victoria started to sit up, swaying slightly. Faramir and Pippin quickly tried to help her. "What is going on outside?" She asked, leaning against her soulmate as she tried to regain her strength. "The orcs have gathered in front of the city and are trying to break in." Faramir said, just as there was a loud explosion and the ground shook. The man immediately held his soulmate tighter and shielded her on instinct.

Pippin ran outside to see what was going on. "They are shooting rocks at the city!" He shouted, just as the familiar screeching of the Nazgûl was heard. "Pippin, come here!" Victoria ordered, not wanting her friend to be spotted by the wraiths. Pippin quickly ran back inside. However, hearing the people scream in fear was too much for Victoria and she tried to stand back up, despite still being weak. "I need to turn back into a dragon. I need to help them." She muttered. Faramir set his jaw and gently pushed her back down on the couch. 

"No you will not! You were passed out during almost the entire day from simply spending a few hours as a dragon. You are not turning back!" He said resolutely, taking her necklace from her and Victoria glared at him. "So, you want all these people to die? I could help them by fighting those wretched Nazgûl and destroy Grond." She protested. "What's Grond?" Pippin asked, just as they heard the orcs outside starting to chant the word. 

Victoria stubbornly got up again and walked outside with support from Faramir. Outside, she pointed to a giant battering ram in the shape of an iron wolf's head. "I tried to find and destroy it in Osgiliath, but the Nazgûl attacking didn't give me a chance to do so." She told them, leaning on her soulmate. She also saw that the orcs had already started to invade the city through the wooden towers that she hadn't managed to destroy. 

She worried about the people and Gandalf and Boromir."How long does it take for that thing to breach the gates?" Pippin asked. "Nightfall at the very latest. We need to get the women and children out of there and move them to the second level at least." Victoria muttered. Faramir took a deep breath and even though his instincts were telling him to get his soulmate out of there, he started to lead her down.

"Come on, we do not have much time." He said, Pippin quickly following them. As they walked down to the first level, he spoke up again. "Thank you for saving my brother." He said softly and Victoria looked up in surprise, before warmly smiling at him. "You are very welcome, but when you see an arrow heading straight for your friend, you would do your best to destroy it too." She replied humbly and he smiled back at her as they finally arrived at the ground level.

They immediately started to get the women and children to safety, telling them that it wasn't safe for them there. A lot of them listened as they trusted Faramir. Just as they were helping a woman and her baby, orcs burst into the street. While not being to her full strength yet, Victoria fought them off with Faramir and Pippin led the woman away. Coming back and seeing an orc about to attack Victoria from behind, the brave hobbit pulled his own sword. 

With a loud cry, he ran forward and stabbed the orc in its stomach. This gave Victoria the time to turn and cut its head off. "Thank you, my little buddy." She said, ruffling his hair. Once the orcs were taken care off, they continued to the next part. They happened to arrive close to where Gandalf and Boromir were fighting. "Faramir! Victoria! Pippin! What are you doing here?!" Boromir asked in panic at seeing them. 

"Someone needs to get the women and children to safety for when the city is breached." Victoria shouted over the noise and Boromir immediately noticed her choice of words. "When?" He asked loudly. "Nightfall." Victoria answered, beheading an orc and continuing on. Boromir and Gandalf shared a look, before continuing the fight. They had to be prepared for when the time came and give Victoria as much time as they could. 

It took a few hours to get most of the women and children to safety, even with several soldiers helping them, before continuing the fight.Victoria cursed the fact that the ground level was also one of the biggest levels. They were out of time as the gates were breached and trolls and orcs swarmed in. The soldiers tried to fight them off, but they were hopelessly outnumbered and overwhelmed. Gandalf and Boromir gave new orders as burning rocks were thrown into the buildings, but the several of the fires were soon doused.

Gandalf and Boromir both knew exactly who was responsible for that, but he also knew that there were too many fires for her to douse them all, especially as tired as she no doubt was in the meantime. "The city has been breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the rest of the women and children out! Get them out!" Gandalf ordered from the back of Shadowfax, racing towards said level with Boromir.

Hearing the order, Faramir, Victoria and Pippin started to run up the hill, fighting orcs as they went. While running, Victoria saw a little girl crying and ripped herself free, running towards her. It wasn't until she lifted the girl up in her arms that she saw a woman's body lying close to her, obviously the girl's mother. Hiding the girl's face in her chest, Victoria ran back at top speed, rejoining Faramir and Pippin.

They reached the second level and another woman cried in relief at seeing the girl in Victoria's arms. The girl immediately reached out to her, revealing the woman to be her aunt. "Thank you." The woman whispered in gratitude and Victoria nodded at her, before having to lean against the wall as she felt like her head was about to explode. Faramir immediately ran towards her in concern. 

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." She whispered, trying to regain her breath. Faramir gave her another concerned look, before going to help the soldiers. A couple of orcs managed to get in, before the doors were closed and despite being absolutely exhausted and walking on shaky legs, Victoria went to fight them anyway. She got help from the retreated soldiers, her soulmate and even Pippin.

The fight went on until dawn. Faramir, Victoria and Pippin had led the women and children as high in the city as possible. Victoria took rest whenever she could, but the amount of orcs were growing and the fight was taking its toll. She got hit on the head by an orc during a fight, who was promptly killed by Faramir. The man put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes shining in concern. She nodded at him to say that she was alright, but he gently touched her temple

She immediately winced in pain Faramir's glove coming back red from the blood seeping out of the gash at her temple. She sighed and conceded. "We really need help and soon." Faramir said and she agreed, before a loud horn was heard outside of the city. "What is that?" He asked and Victoria smiled as she leaned against him. "That would be help." She replied, knowing that Théoden had finally arrived and that the odds had changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mostly original chapter. In the next one, we're gonna mix the P. O. Vs a bit between James in Théoden's army and Victoria in the city. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. Rohan arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Aragorn, Grace, Eva, Legolas, Gimli._

The group of five were standing at the shore as the black ships sailed past. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn told them and the men on the ship laughed, despite Eva being able to throw them overboard without too much trouble. Aragorn told Legolas to fire a warning shot, but Gimli made him miss and shoot one of the men. "Goodbye, Peter Jackson." Grace muttered and Eva scoffed.

"Alright, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded." Gimli warned.This resulted in another round of laughter from the sailors. "Boarded? By you and whose army?" One man asked. Grace and Aragorn shared a look, before focusing on the ships. "This army." They said in unison, the ghost army starting to run right through them, much to the fear and horror of the sailors as they were attacked.

"Who you gonna call?" Grace asked, unable to help herself. "Ghostbusters!" Eva replied with a laugh, despite the ghosts literally running through her. Their soulmates and Gimli gave them looks, but decided to let it go. They had bigger things to worry about, than what reference Eva and Grace were using this time. Once all the sailors were dead, they hopped on board and sailed to Minas Tirith.

 _James and Arwen_. 

They had ridden through the night, Arwen having rested against his back, but the moment was finally there. The horn sounded as they arrived at the hill overlooking the city, James riding behind Théoden. The king hadn't been happy to see Arwen with them, but had realised that it was their choice to make. Arwen let a small gulp through at seeing the amount of orcs. "And here I thought that the battle of the five armies had a lot of orcs." She muttered and James gave her a dry smile over his shoulder as Théoden started to give orders, followed by a speech.

"Arise, arise, riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" He shouted, although James wondered if they could hear him all the way in the back. Rohan's soldiers lowered their spears forwards and the orcs that had noticed them did the same. Théoden rode past the first line, hitting the spears with his sword as he did so. 

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He shouted, before repeating the word death several times, his men following his example and that included James and Arwen. Horns blew and the riders charged. Arwen prepared herself as she slowly let go of James with one hand. Arrows flew past them and hit several of the horses around them, but that didn't stop them as they charged into the orc army. 

James cut the vile creatures down with his sword and Arwen did the same, clutching onto James with her free arm and clenching the horse's body between her legs. A crazy idea suddenly formed itself in James's mind. "Arwen, do you trust me?!" He called loudly over the noise of the fighting. "Of course, I do!" She shouted back. "Good, because i need you to take the reins!" James replied. 

"You want me to what?!" Arwen shouted, but James had already started to hand her the reins and she had no choice but to take them. "Watch my back!" He shouted once again, before recklessly jumping from the horse in the midst of an orc army. "If this or my father doesn't kill him, I will." The elleth muttered as she repositioned herself in the saddle and watched her soulmate's back. 

Jesus took a deep breath and felt the approaching orcs through the earth. He stomped on the ground and moved his arms. A giant chasm formed away from Rohan's riders and swallowed dozens of orcs. James quickly closed the chasm again, before the orcs could escape. This both crushed them and buried them at the same time. James continued to use his powers to crush or throw the orcs into the air

"Make safe the city!" Théoden ordered and his soldiers obeyed, charging at the orcs. Théoden smirked, but that quickly fell at seeing what was approaching them: Oliphaunts. Seeing the same thing, Arwen quickly rode to James and he jumped back on the horse without stopping. "Can you do something against those?!" She asked over the fighting. "I've never tried it! And even then, there are so many!" James replied.

At Théoden's order, they reformed the line and charged at the giant beasts. "We will never make it! We need something just as big to fight those creatures!" Arwen shouted over her shoulder as she was still riding the horse. "And where would we get something as big as that?!" James shouted back, trying to bring the creatures down without hurting his allies. That's when they heard another roar and a big shadow flew over them.

_Victoria, Faramir and Pippin._

_A few minutes earlier._

The two humans and hobbit had moved the people to the second highest level and were watching the Rohan soldiers charge. "What is that?" Faramir asked at seeing several chasms appear and disappear, swallowing dozens of orcs. Victoria smirked, still having a slight headache from the gash on her head. "That would be my friend James." She answered, sharing a smile with Pippin. Faramir widened his eyes at that

They all paled at seeing the Oliphaunts. "Oh God. They are much bigger in real life." Victoria breathed. Faramir looked at her in confusion, before looking back at the giant creatures. "Théoden can't possibly defeat those. They are too big!" Pippin protested. "I agree. They need something big as well to fight those things." Victoria said and Faramir looked down in thought. He heard Théoden's men scream as they were killed and made a decision. "They have something big." He stated, looking at his soulmate and offering her her necklace back. 

Victoria looked up-and-down between him and the necklace in shock and Faramir smiled at her. "Go and destroy those abominations." He said. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before grabbing her necklace, hugging Pippin and running off. Watching her go, Faramir and Pippin decided to join the fighting forces on the lower levels. They hoped that Victoria would be okay after this. 

Arriving at the courtyard, Victoria put on her necklace and concentrated. She now felt the crystal's magic grow, enveloping her. She opened her eyes and started to run towards the edge,a now familiar glow surrounding her. "GERONIMO!!!!" She shouted as she jumped from the edge, arms becoming wings, legs becoming paws and claws and her shout becoming a roar as she pulled up above the ground and flew towards the Oliphaunts.

One of the men riding the Oliphaunts had a smirk on his face, ready to crush those puny Rohan men. His smirk was quickly replaced by a look of absolute fear as he saw Victoria heading straight for him. Her throat lit up, before she sent a giant stream of fire at him and his mount, burning him and his men alive and blinding the Oliphaunt. She then gave said Oliphaunt a giant headbut, knocking it down. 

The men of Rohan stared in shock, before cheering at realising that the dragon was on their side. "Well, would you look at that. We actually do have a dragon." James muttered, before continuing the fight. Suddenly, James spotted a certain orc. "Arwen, do you see the orc with all those boils and tumors on his face!" He shouted. Arwen replied that she did and James ordered her to ride towards him. 

The orc was about to kill the disguised Éowyn, who had been separated from Merry when the Oliphaunt fell. "Hey, assbutt!" James shouted to catch its attention, before beheading the orc and continuing on. "What did you call him?!" Arwen asked. "Long story. I'll tell you later!" James shouted back. Arwen conceded at that as they rode on, cutting orcs down left and right. 

James suddenly heard a familiar screech and quickly turned to see the Witch King diving for Théoden. Arwen saw the same thing and turned their horse, despite knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it. Just as the Fellbeast was about to attack the king, Victoria attacked it first. She pinned its neck down on the ground and ripped its head off, before flying towards the Oliphaunts again and leaving a scared, but determined Éowyn to deal with the wratih.

The Witch King first seemed too powerful for her as he easily broke her shield and knocked her down. "You fool. No man can kill me. Die now." It said, before Merry stabbed it with a blade that was meant to injure it and the wraith screeched in pain, falling to its knees. Éowyn stood up straight and took her helmet off. "I am no man." She stated, before stabbing the wraith in its face with her sword, destroying it forever. 

Théoden quickly rode up to her and she gave him a sheepish look as she held her side in pain. "We will talk about this later." He said, before helping her on a soldier's horse and ordering him to bring her to safety. "Wait! What about Merry?!" She asked, but it was too late. A certain dragon flew over them, picked up an unconscious hobbit with its hind legs and put him in hidden spot behind some bodies, before flying off again. 

At the port, another group of orcs were waiting for the black ships, which finally arrived. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ship!" The commander ordered, only for three humans, an elf and a dwarf to jump off the ship, ready to fight. The two couples squeezed each other's hand, before letting go and striding forwards "There's plenty for the three of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli stated as the ghost army joined them, scaring and killing the orcs and changing the tide of the battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	10. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The group of five that had travelled through the mountain all stared at the dragon flying around and destroying the orcs. The ghost army had first started to attack it, before realising that it was killing the orcs as well and quickly leaving it alone. "You didn't tell us about a dragon!" Aragorn shouted over the fighting. "That's because there wasn't one. We are just as surprised as you!" Grace shouted back.

Letting the mysterious dragon go for now, they fought on. They watched each other's backs and protected each other.Seeing one of the remaining Oliphaunts charging at them, Aragorn quickly pulled Grace out of the way and ordered Legolas to take it down. Giving Eva a quick kiss on her cheek, Legolas went to do so. He climbed up the beast's legs and killed the men riding it, before shooting it in its eye and killing it. He surfed down its trunk and landed on the ground without much difficulty. 

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli protested and Eva laughed as she used her water powers to attack the orcs. Seeing one of the men about to attack her soulmate from behind, sue quickly used her powers to bend the water in his blood and make his body do her bidding. Boy, had that been a terrifying realisation to discover that she could blood-bend. Seeing the danger, Legolas quickly killed the man. 

Grabbing her hand and squeezing it in gratitude, they quickly continued on. An orc attacked Eva and she barely managed to dodge it. However, her water skin got cut in half and the enchantment was broken. Quickly switching to her daggers, Eva killed the orc and threw the broken water skin away. With the dragon and the ghost army ridding the fields and city of orcs, the battle was quickly over.

A relieved James and Arwen reunited with the rest, while an injured Éowyn was quickly carried to the healing halls. The dragon flew to a pile of bodies, gently grabbed something from behind it with its hind paws and flew back to the group with it. James saw that it was Merry and quickly took him over from the dragon as Faramir, Gandalf and Pippin ran out of the gates. Boromir was checking on everyone in the city and would meet them at the palace.

The ghost king approached Aragorn with his army behind him. "Release us. You gave us your word." He said. "Gimli, shut up." Grace ordered, before the dwarf could protest. He grumbled, but kept quiet. Aragorn kept his word and released them. Faramir walked towards the landed dragon, a small smile on his face. "You can rest now as well. You have done enough." He said, stroking its side.

Everyone watched as a glow enveloped the dragon and it shrunk, until a human woman was standing in its place. Victoria looked at her soulmate and smiled, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Faramir quickly caught her and started to carry her towards the city, while the others still had to pick their jaws off the ground. "Can someone explain to me how Victoria turned into a dragon?!" Grace half-asked, half-demanded.

Gandalf explained about how the necklace that she had gotten from lady Galadriel had turned her into the beast and James couldn't stop the impressed whistle from escaping. "Well, if she still has a fear of heights after this, I don't know what else will help." He said and the others laughed. "I wonder what I would've turned into if I had that." He muttered out loud. "A cyclops." Eva replied with a snicker and Grace snorted as James gave his sister an unamused glare.

She simply smiled as she leaned against her soulmate. Théoden joined them after searching through the injured and dead. Eva and Grace were both surprised to see him and silently asked James if he was responsible for it. The man shook his head and glanced at where Faramir had gone to with the unconscious Victoria. They both nodded in understanding as they walked back into the city, helping to carry the injured soldiers.

"Have to say that I liked this battle more than the last one, even with the ghosts." Eva said. "Easy for you to say." James muttered, thinking of the amount of times he and Arwen had to dodge the oliphaunts, even with Victoria helping. "Now that everything is over, what did you call that orc?" Arwen asked with a small laugh, turning to her soulmate. James's cheeks turned a bit red in embarrassment. "Assbutt. It's from a show about two brothers who hunt the supernatural." He explained as Eva and Grace giggled. "Alright, "Castiel." Let's get these soldiers to the healing halls." Eva said and they did so.

They ran into a complication once they reached the palace. Seeing Aragorn finally tipped Denethor over the edge and he tried to attack the ranger, screaming that Gondor was his. Seeing a madman running towards her soulmate with a knife, Grace reacted instinctively and jumped in front of him, throwing her hand out in defence. A large blast of air blew the man backwards and against the wall, knocking him out.

Boromir had arrived just in time to see the attack and ordered the guards to lock his father in a cell for his and their safety. The guards reluctantly did so. "Hello, old friend. Good to see you again." Eva greeted him and smiled back. "Good to see that you are all still alive." He replied, looking them all over. He knew Victoria was in the healing halls and that she was mostly fine, except for being exhausted and a gash on her head. 

"Well, we had a few close calls." Grace admitted, standing in Aragorn's arms. She hadn't realised that Denethor would be alive as well and seeing him charge at her soulmate has shaken her a bit. Aragorn held her tightly and stroked her hair. Boromir smiled at her. "I cannot wait to hear about it." He said, before asking after Frodo and Sam. He knew that his brother had seen them, but that was several days ago. 

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening" Gandalf answered after several seconds and everyone now knew that he was in Mordor. Gimli was sitting on the steward's chair, smoking a pipe. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn stated, still holding Grace. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf replied. 

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli asked, resulting in several glares aimed at him. Eva wanted to cuff the dwarf for his comment, but Legolas stopped her. Gandalf told him that 10.000 orcs were between the hobbits and Mount Doom and Gimli fell silent at that. "I have sent him to his death." The wizard continued. Getting an idea, Aragorn looked down at Grace and she smiled at him, knowing what his idea was. 

"There is still hope for Frodo and Sam. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." He stated, before going on to tell them about his idea to march on the Black Gate, surprising the ones who didn't know this. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Théoden protested. "No, we can't. But we can distract Sauron and keep his eye fixed on us, making him blind to everything else." Grace explained.

"A diversion." Legolas realised as he tightly held onto Eva. He knew that this was a suicide mission and his blood froze at imagining Eva in it, but he also knew her well enough to know that she would never stay behind. Eva stroked his back. "Well, as Victoria said during the Battle of The Five Armies: certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked with a smirk.

The others smiled as Gandalf talked with Aragorn for a minute, before everyone split up. Eva and Legolas went to check up on Victoria. She was still unconscious, a bandage around her temple and Faramir sitting at her side. Seeing the man's concerned face and remembering his behaviour on the field, Eva smiled at knowing that her friend had finally found her soulmate. They quickly left the two alone. 

James went to check up on Merry and Pippin, who had been brought in as well. Both hobbits were awake and cracking jokes as if nothing had happened. He smiled at that, happy that they were alright, before going back to Arwen. Grace and Aragorn walked over the courtyard as they looked over the city. The tension was thick as everyone realised that the final battle was approaching and nothing would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter between this one and the final battle as everyone prepares for it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	11. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

How is Victoria?" Grace asked as she met with Eva. The other woman sighed. "Still unconscious with Faramir watching over her." She answered and Grace nodded, before smiling. "You're thinking what I'm thinking about them?" She asked and Eva smiled as well. "That they're soulmates? Most certainly. You should've seen the concerned look on his face as he was watching over her." She replied. 

There had been a certain tenderness in his eyes that Eva always saw in her soulmate's eyes whenever he looked at her. She was happy for her friend that she had finally found her soulmate. "There might be a chance that she won't wake up before we leave." Grace spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts. She simply hummed in reply. "And even if she does, she will probably be too weak and tired to come with us." She said. 

Grace nodded in agreement. "Bummer. We could really use a dragon at the gate." She said and Eva chuckled. "Not to mention the fact that she will kill us for leaving her out of the final battle." She stated and Grace gave her a dry smile. "If we survive the final battle." She muttered and Eva cocked her head to the side. "I don't see why we won't. The only thing that you have to worry about is that troll." She replied in slight confusion. 

Grace realised that she didn't know about Aragorn's dreams and decided not to tell her. There was no reason to make her worry even more. "Well, things can always change. I wouldn't be surprised if we pissed off Sauron enough that we're on top of his hit list." She said instead and Eva snorted. "Good point." She conceded, before the two friends parted and went their separate ways.

Grace found Aragorn looking at the throne and went to stand next to him. "Hello sweetie." She greeted him, before looking at the throne as well "Why is there only one? Where am I supposed to sit? Because I'm telling you: I am not going to stand all day." She stated and he chuckled. I think that this throne was built in a time where the queen was just, as you would put it, arm candy and didn't decide in important matters." He replied.

Grace scoffed in answer. "Well, that's gonna change." She muttered and Aragorn gave her a grin, but it fell after a few seconds. "I've been dreaming about the Black Gate, haven't I?" He asked and Grace sighed, before nodding. Seeing him stiffen up, she quickly walked towards him and gave him a hug. "I will be fine, _Meleth Nín._ " She whispered. Aragorn held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "How do you know?" He asked. "I can feel it in my jellies." She replied. Aragorn couldn't stop the snort that he let out.

Pulling back, Grace cupped his face with both her hands. "It will be just another battle. We will win this and we will survive. We just need to keep faith. If we lose that, then Sauron will have won." She told him firmly. Aragorn covered both her hands with his and took a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers. Grace smiled at him. "And even if I don't survive, I'll come back when you call me, so there's no need to say goodbye." She continued

He chuckled at that, before kissing her and she quickly returned it, pulling him even closer. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Grace nudged him with her nose and he laughed, before hugging her again. He just needed to hold her. Grace simply rubbed his back in soothing circles. "I'm here, Aragorn. I'm here." She whispered. He took a deep breath, before slowly pulling back and leading her away from the throne room. 

In the meantime, Eva had found the training grounds and had started to practice her skills with her sword and daggers. She made an arc with her sword, only for it to meet her soulmate's dagger. "Care for a sparring partner?" He asked and she smirked, before getting ready. They started to spar, Legolas slowly winning ground, pushing his soulmate backwards to the wall. 

He finally pushed her against the wall and held his dagger at her throat without touching her skin. "I win." He gloated with a victorious smirk. Eva simply gave him a smirk back and lifted her head in defiance. This was too much for the elven prince and he dropped his dagger, before kissing her fiercely. She immediately returned the gesture just as passionately, turning them around during the kiss.

Breaking apart, they panted for a bit, before Eva held her dagger up against her soulmate's throat. "I win." She returned and Legolas smiled at realising that he had been cleverly defeated, before surrendering. Stepping back, she briefly looked down to put her dagger back in its holster. That was a mistake as Legolas tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She squealed with laughter, begging him to stop. 

He finally did so after several minutes and smiled at her. She smiled back, resting back in his arms with her head against his chest and closing her eyes. Legolas gently picked her up and brought her back inside. "Are you going to bring water to the final battle?" He asked and she shook her head. "No. Easier to cut with daggers and sword." She muttered, half-asleep. He nodded in understanding as he walked through the palace.

James and Arwen had found the library and were browsing the books. "So, when will we leave for the final battle?" Arwen asked. " _I_ will leave early in the morning with the others. _You_ will stay here in the city." James told her. She looked up and started to protest, but he cut her off. "No, no, no. We agreed that I would let you come with us after Helm's Deep on the condition that you would stay behind for the final battle." He reminded her.

She scowled at realising that he was right, as much as she hated to admit it. "Besides, lord Elrond would kill me if I let you go there. I do not want to survive the battle, only to be killed by my angry father-in-law." He continued, and Arwen barely suppressed a smile at that. "Was that a smile?" James asked, Arwen quickly denying that it was. "That was a smile. You smiled." James continued in a teasing tone and Arwen burst out into giggling. "Aha. I knew it." James said, only keeping his voice down because they were in the library.

Arwen gave him a smirk, before sighing. "Alright. As much as I do not want to stay behind. I will stay here, but you must promise me that you will return." She begged. "Oh, my beautiful star." James whispered, taking her into his arms. "I promise." He continued, stroking her hair. Arwen clung to him, listening to his heartbeat . Pulling back, James grabbed an interesting looking book and led her to one of the couches.

He softly started to read the story out loud to her, fingers caressing her hair from where she rested her head on his shoulder. Arwen was sitting as close as she could. On first guidance, you would almost think that they were married, but they weren't and neither were any of the others. Victoria, because of obvious reasons and Grace, Eva and James didn't want to start a family in these dark times and their soulmates had understood. 

That evening, most of the Fellowship came together in a sitting room. The only ones missing were Victoria, Frodo and Sam. The atmosphere was solemn as they all realised that nothing would be the same ever again. "If we all survive this and Sauron is defeated, I am so going to sing "Can't you feel a brand new day" from The Wiz." Grace muttered and both James and Eva chuckled at her words. 

"How does that song go?" Pippin asked and Grace smiled. "If we survive tomorrow, I will show you." She told him and he nodded. "I can sing another song from the Wiz if you want." She offered and both Merry and Pippin immediately nodded excitedly. Grace smiled at them, before taking a few seconds to get into the beat, humming it silently to herself, before opening her mouth to sing. Recognising the song, Eva and James quickly joined in. 

_Come on and_

_Ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down, down the road_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down down the road_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road_

_Pick your left foot up_

_When your right foot's down_

_Come on legs keep movin'_

_Don't you lose no ground_

_You just keep on keepin'_

_On the road that you choose_

_Don't you give up walkin'_

_'Cause you gave up shoes,_

_Ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_'Cause there may be times_

_When you think you lost your mind_

_And the steps you're takin'_

_Leave you three, four steps behind_

_But the road you're walking_

_Might be long sometimes_

_You just keep on trukin'_

_And you'll just be fine, yeah_

_Ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Well there maybe times_

_When you wish you wasn't born_

_And you wake one morning_

_Just to find your courage's gone_

_But just know that feeling_

_Only last a little while_

_You stick with us_

_And we'll show you how to smile, yeah_

_Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down_

_Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down_

_Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down_

_Get 'em up, get 'em up, ease on down_

Once the song was over, Eva suddenly burst into a giggling fit and everyone looked at her in both surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry, but I suddenly had the image of Sauron singing "No bad news," while waiting for news of the Nazgûl when we were going to Rivendell all those months ago." She said, still giggling away. "How does that one go?" Arwen asked and Eva calmed down, before starting to sing. 

_When I wake up in the afternoon_

_Which it pleases me to do_

_Don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I wake up already negative_

_And I've wired up my fuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_If we're going to be buddies_

_Better bone up on the rules_

_'Cause don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_You can be my best of friends_

_As opposed to payin' dues_

_But don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_No bad news, no bad news_

_Don't you ever bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I'll make you an offer, child_

_That you cannot refuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_When you're talking to me_

_Don't be cryin' the blues_

_'Cause don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_You can verbalize and vocalize_

_But just bring me the clues_

_But don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_Bring some message in your head_

_Or in something you can't lose_

_But don't you ever bring me no bad news_

_If you're gonna bring me something_

_Bring me, something I can use_

_But don't you bring me no bad news_

After that song, the mood was a lot lighter as everyone went to bed. Before going to bed himself, Aragorn grabbed the Palantir and faced Sauron, pretending to be arrogant and thinking that he had the upper hand by showing him the sword of Elendil. In return, Sauron showed an image of the dead Grace and despite knowing from Gandalf that Sauron knew about his dreams, Aragorn wa still slightly shaken.

Still, he kept to the plan and dropped the palantir, pretending to be more shaken than he was. Quickly covering it again, he went to bed. Grace was waiting for him and immediately frowned at seeing his face. "He knows, doesn't he?" She asked and he nodded, before putting his sword away and climbing into bed. Grace immediately snuggled closer, reminding him that she was alright. Holding her tightly to his chest, Aragorn fell asleep.

The next morning, Victoria had woken up, but was still very weak and dizzy, so they left her be with Faramir watching over her and the city with help from an injured Théoden. Boromir was going with them, ready to finish what the Fellowship had started. Arwen and James shared a heartfelt goodbye, the elleth begging him to come back. James promised her that he would do his best, before kissing her. Pulling back, he reluctantly got onto his horse and started to follow the others down the city.

Gimli was once again sitting behind him in the saddle and Grace and Eva were in their usual places behind their soulmates, both of them ready for the final fight. Merry and Pippin were riding with Gandalf and Boromir. Arwen watched them go from the tip of the courtyard with pain in her heart. She clutched her arm with the soulmark and prayed to all the Valar that it wouldn't burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	12. Final battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

They rode on with the remaining men of Gondor and Rohan, until they rounded a corner and saw the Black Gate. Aragorn stiffened at seeing it, remembering his recurring dreams all too well. Grace felt him stiffening and tightened her grip from behind, reminding him that she was there. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand with one of his, squeezing it as they approached the Gate. 

"Well, who needs a "keep out" warning sign, when this is your fence?" Eva muttered, resulting in some nervous chuckles from her friends. After several minutes, there still was no reaction from the Gate. "Where are they?" Pippin asked in a quiet tone, looking quite adorable in his helmet. In answer, Aragorn, Legolas, James, Gandalf, Boromir and Éomer rode closer to the Gate, stopping just in front of them. 

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called loudly. There was silence for several seconds, before the Black Gate finally opened slightly and an ugly creature rode out on his horse. Grace shared a look with Merry and Pippin and gave them both a small nod, they gave a small nod back. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The creature said, giving them what Grace presumed was a smile, but it didn't really work with the creature and his giant, ugly teeth. Aragorn had the same idea as he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me." The creature asked. Gandalf stated that they weren't here to treat with Sauron and told the creature to tell Sauron to disband his armies and to leave the lands of Middle-Earth. "Aha. Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The creature said, before revealing Frodo's Mithril shirt and throwing it to the wizard.

Merry and Pippin despaired at seeing it and the creature took note of this. "The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought once so small could endure such pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did. " It said, before Grace started to cough and drew its attention. Aragorn immediately turned his horse slightly to hide his soulmate from it.

"Ah, yes. The Elementals. My master wonders if he could convince thee to join his side. He will give you power beyond your comprehension, including your missing friend." It said and the three humans from earth shared a look. "You can tell your master that he can take those empty promises of his and stick them up his non-existent ass, where they belong." Eva spat, making the creature growl. 

Having had enough, Aragorn made his horse go forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." The creature said, before Aragorn angrily cut its head off. "I do not believe him. I will not." He stated. "Good, because, as I have already told Merry and Pippin, he's lying his ass off." Grace told them, her coughing fit having been a sign to the hobbits that the creature was lying.

The Black Gate opened further and they saw thousands of orcs coming towards them. Aragorn quickly told them to go back to where their armies were waiting. Many of their men shifted nervously at seeing the amount of orcs and seeing Sauron's eye fixed upon them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn ordered as he rode back-and-forth across the first line of their army, Grace keeping silent. 

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me." Aragorn started, glancing back at his soulmate at the last part. Grace smiled at him and silently told him to go on. "A day may come that the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day." He continued in a strong voice. 

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted, raising his sword and their men pulled their swords in answer. Legolas looked back at Eva during the last part of the speech and she smiled at him, while James thought of his waiting soulmate back in Minas Tirith.

They dismounted their horses and James noted that Boromir looked more nervous than ever. "You okay?" He asked, despite knowing that if was a ridiculous question. Boromir gave him a wry smile. "No, not really. Let's just say that you are not the only one with a soulmate back in the city." He said and everyone looked over at him in surprise, not knowing that he had found his soulmate. "Who?" Grace asked and Boromir smiled. "The princess Éowyn." He answered. "What?!" Éomer roared as the orcs started to surround them.

"We are not done yet." The king's nephew told Boromir, before concentrating on the enemies. The three humans from earth shared a look. This was it. The final battle. "Remember: I do not have water and Gandalf can't heal us without his now broken staff. So, if you get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off." Eva said. "Easy for you to say." Grace murmured as she pulled her sword.

The orcs had fully surrounded them in the meantime. James slowly lowered his hands and the earth began to rumble. Aragorn looked at his soulmate and caressed her cheek one more time. She smiled at him and kissed his palm, gripping his hand with hers. Legolas and Eva briefly rested their foreheads against each other's, none of them saying a word. "Never thought I would die fighting side-by-side with an elf." Gimli muttered, breaking the moment.

"How about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked, pulling back from Eva to look at him, although he didn't let her go. "Aye. I could do that." Gimli replied. "How about side-by-side with a goblin mutant?" Eva asked teasingly. "What?! Who called me that?!" Gimli demanded and Eva glanced at a sheepish Legolas. Gimli growled, but focused on the upcoming fight

Letting his hand fall from Grace's cheek and hearing Sauron calling his name, Aragorn slowly turned to his friends. "For Frodo." He said softly, before turning back and charging at the orcs with Grace. Merry and Pippin were the first ones to charge after them, followed by everyone else. As they reached the first line of the orcs, Grace jumped high in the sky and cut off the head of one of the orcs. After that it was pure chaos as they fought for their lives.

James used his powers as much as he could, but after a while, it was too hectic for him to concentrate and he had to switch to his sword instead. Eva and Legolas fought back-to-back with each other as they fought many orcs with Gimli. Boromir fought together with Éomer, Merry and Pippin. It broke his heart to see the gentle hobbits killing orcs left and right, but he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Grace and Aragorn were separated during the fight, the former being surrounded. Thinking quickly, she started to spin around. This created a tornado, which sucked up many orcs. The sky darkened and a lighting bolt hit said tornado, which quickly disappeared. Grace hissed in pain and grabbed her burned arm. "Son of a bitch! That hurt." She growled, before hearing the screeches of the Nazgûl and looking up.

"Three. Two. One." She muttered to herself, before the eagles arrived and attacked the fell beasts. "We may not have a dragon, but we have eagles." She grinned as she continued to fight, managing to fight her way over to Gandalf. "When will this end?!" The wizard demanded. "If you see the Nazgûl flying away, it means it's almost over!" Grace shouted back as they fought together. Gandalf nodded at that. 

Soon enough, the Nazgûl let out their screeches and started to fly towards the volcano. Grace and Gandalf shared a look and the woman nodded, before hearing a loud roar. She looked up and saw a troll fighting and attacking her soulmate. Protective instincts kicking into gear, she immediately started to fight her way towards him. Legolas and Eva tried to do the same thing, but the orcs kept them back, no matter how hard they tried. 

The troll managed to pin Aragorn down and was about to kill him, when a large blast of air knocked him sideways and a furious Grace charged at it, managing to stab it in its side. "Grace!" Aragorn shouted, seeing his nightmare come to life. Grace didn't even glance at him as she continued to fight, before Sauron suddenly started to screech. Seeing this, the troll stopped and quickly started to run away. 

James stomped with his foot and the troll fell into a deep chasm. Grace helped her soulmate back up as they looked at a panicking Sauron, her head resting against his chest. "He did it. The Ring is destroyed." She stated as Sauron's tower started to crumble and fall. Aragorn slowly let a smile show on his face and he hugged his soulmate tightly. It was over and Grace was still alive. He could barely believe it. 

Eva and Legolas both sighed in relief as they tightly held each other's hand. James joined them in watching and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. Merry and Pippin both grabbed each of Boromir's hands as they watched the tower slowly fall and be destroyed. There was a sigh of relief among everyone as Grace hugged her soulmate back, the both of them being a bit away from the others. Her chin was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. She opened them again and they immediately widened in panic.

It happened so fast. One moment, Aragorn was holding his soulmate as tightly as he could and in the next, he was pushed down on the ground and there was a cry of pain. He looked up and saw Grace being stabbed through by an orc that had charged at him from behind. "NO!" He screamed, catching everyone's attention. Eva gasped in shock at seeing it and James immediately catapulted himself into this air with his powers 

He landed behind the orc and cut its head off, but it was too late. Grace sank to her knees and Aragorn quickly ran to her. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." He whispered, catching her and trying to stop the bleeding. Grace took shallow breaths in pain as the rest quickly joined them. Aragorn immediately looked up at Eva with pleading eyes, but she shook her head. She couldn't help him

"I don't have any water with me. I'm so sorry." She whispered, having never felt more useless in her life. Aragorn looked at Gandalf next, but the wizard couldn't even meet his eyes, knowing that he couldn't help either. The earth rumbled loudly and opened up, taking the orcs with it. Aragorn hardly noticed that or the volcano exploding, but Grace did and she slowly turned her head to look at Gandalf. 

"Gandalf.... get eagles... fly to Mount Doom.... Frodo and Sam.... are up there." She breathed, wincing in pain every other word. The wizard nodded and Grace smiled at him. "Thank you... my friend." She breathed and both knew that she didn't mean just that. She meant thank you for everything. She looked back up at her soulmate, who stubbornly shook his head, refusing to believe what was happening.

"No, this can't be happening. You promised me that you wouldn't die." He whispered. "People always say... don't make promises... you can't keep." Grace whispered, before coughing painfully. A bit of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Aragorn held her tighter to his chest. "Please do not leave me. I don't want to lose you" He begged her. "I will never leave you. I will... always be... with you." Grace replied, clearly struggling to speak

"I cannot do this without you." Aragorn protested and Grace barely managed to reach up and caress his cheek with her hand. "Yes... you can. You have to. Gondor... needs its... king." She breathed, wiping away a lone tear, before coughing again. Feeling herself getting weaker, she looked up into his tearful eyes. "I... love you... Aragorn." She whispered and Aragorn finally let out a sob, holding her even tighter.

"I love you too, my _Eruanna_." He cried and Grace let a weak smile show, resting her head on his shoulder. "What... do you see?" She asked. Aragorn looked up. "The clouds are gone and the sky is a beautiful blue. A lot of men have survived and there's hope in their eyes." He told her, before looking down. She smiled at him. "You... have given them... hope. Just... as you did... with me." She breathed, before she closed her eyes and her chest stilled.

"Grace? Grace?! _Grace_!" Aragorn screamed as he was shaking her body but to no avail. He suddenly cried in pain as his arm burned. He ripped his sleeve open and saw that where his soulmark used to be, the first words that Grace had ever said to him, was now an ugly, pink scar. At seeing the proof that his _Eruanna_ was truly gone, Aragorn broke down. He clutched Grace's body and rocked back and forth, crying in pain. 

Eva covered her mouth and started to cry as she realised that had just lost her friend for good. Her shoulders were shaking with her grief. Legolas pulled her close and hugged her tightly, stroking her back in a futile attempt to comfort her, tears in his own eyes as well. James put his hand on Eva's shoulder, tears rolling down his own cheeks. Gimli heavily leaned on his axe and lowered his head. The lass didn't deserve this ending. Merry and Pippin were openly crying as they had sunken to their knees

Gandalf had a few tears rolling down, before he quickly walked off to do what Grace had asked him to do. She deserved that much. He climbed on one of the eagles and flew towards the volcano, hoping that he wasn't too late to save Frodo and Sam. Boromir bit his lip with tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, before slowly kneeling on the ground and lowering his head.

Éomer slowly followed his example and kneeled as well. Seeing what they were doing, all the remaining survivors slowly lowered themselves to their knees in utter respect for the woman. Gimli, James, Eva and Legolas were among the last to kneel as they mourned their friend. There was a heavy silence, which was broken by a loud roar of pain to the sky as a king grieved the death of his queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... read and review? See you next time.... hopefully


	13. A graceful goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Victoria was anxiously waiting for news with Éowyn, Théoden, Arwen and Faramir. A soldier ran in and told them that the army was returning. They quickly went to the courtyard, where everyone was arriving. Victoria sighed in relief at seeing many familiar faces. James jumped from his horse and ran to Arwen, picking her up and spinning her around in relief. He put her down and just hugged her tightly

Victoria smiled at the sight, before noticing Eva's red rimmed eyes and the sorrowful look on Legolas. "What happened?" She asked, quickly walking forwards with Faramir closely following. "It's Grace. She didn't make it." Eva told her softly and Victoria took a few steps back in shock. Her eyes roamed over the soldiers and quickly settled on the limp body in Aragorn's arms, the man himself having a dead look in his eyes and a scar on his arm. 

She covered her hand with her mouth and started to cry. She felt Faramir gently touch her back and turned into his embrace, clinging onto him as she sobbed her heart out. Her best friend was gone and she hadn't been able to help her. Faramir could only stroke her hair and whisper comforting words in her ear. He didn't say "it's alright," because he knew that it wasn't alright.

Seeing Victoria cry, opened the dam in Eva again and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed . Legolas quickly embraced her once again. James had told Arwen, Éowyn and Théoden what had happened and Arwen quickly hugged him again, sobbing quietly. Éowyn was crying as well, running towards Boromir and Théoden lowered his head in sorrow. Éowyn clung to the steward's oldest son and her brother sighed. "We will have a long talk later." He said and Boromir immediately nodded, before going to comfort Éowyn.

It was a very sad group of humans that trudged back into the palace. Some maids offered to clean Grace's body, but Aragorn refused. He wanted to do it himself, only asking Victoria's and Eva's help for it. Both women broke down several times during the process, but Aragorn didn't shed a single tear, going through the motions almost clinically. Eva and Victoria sent him concerned looks, but he pretended not to notice. 

Victoria had once jokingly admitted her friend if she wanted to be buried or cremated and Grace had replied with the latter. When she carefully told Aragorn this, the man simply nodded with still no emotion on his face. That evening, he ordered for pyre to be built in the courtyard, but away from the tree. After pouring oil on it, they put Grace's body on it and carefully covered her with oil as well

A heartbroken Victoria slowly created a fireball. At Aragorn's nod and with a sob, she threw said fireball on the wood. It quickly caught fire and the flames grew quickly. Before long, it was surrounding Grace's body and consuming it. Almost everyone was there, including an awake Sam. The hobbit had woken up and had been told what happened. At hearing about Grace's death, the brave gardener had burst out into tears. 

The women and hobbits were all crying as they watched the flames. The men all had sorrowful looks in their eyes, a few tears escaping some. Except for one. Aragorn was watching the flames consuming his soulmate's body and didn't show anything of the pain that he felt inside Taking a deep breath, Victoria slowly opened her mouth and started to sing. She had been asked to do a song by Gandalf and she knew the perfect one. 

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow one winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took the road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

Aragorn closed his eyes as the song ended, a single tear escaping. Once the song was over, Victoria broke down and Faramir quickly took her into his arms, pulling her close to him. She cried into his chest and Faramir could see Eva and Arwen doing the same with their soulmates. No one said a word as Aragorn suddenly turned around and walked back inside without a word. They just shared a look, all worried about him. 

You could hear a pin drop over the next several days, even when Frodo woke up and was greeted by almost all of the Fellowship. Even Boromir went to see him and sincerely apologised for what he tried to do. Frodo quickly forgave him. However, Frodo noticed Aragorn's odd behaviour and that a certain woman was missing. "Where's Grace?" He asked Gandalf and the wizard immediately looked saddened. "I am afraid that she didn't make it, Frodo." He told the hobbit and he looked down in shock, before starting to cry.

All three of the friends dealt with their grief in their own way. Victoria was often found at the high edge of the courtyard, her fear of heights long gone. She didn't jump off it or anything, simply staring in the distance where Mordor lied. Faramir quickly figured out this habit and simply joined her whenever she did it, wrapping his arms around her and patiently waiting until she was ready to go back inside. 

Eva shot arrow after arrow in the training fields for hours, until her fingers bled from the string. The soldiers of Gondor had made a silent agreement that the minute that they saw Eva's fingers bleeding or on the verge of bleeding, they would quickly get Legolas and the prince would make her stop for the day, gently taking her back to their rooms. At night, the woman barely slept as guilt ate her. 

If she had brought water with her during the battle, than none of this heartbreak would've happened. She had one job and she had failed big time. Legolas, James as well as everyone else tried to tell her that it hadn't been her fault, but she didn't fully believe it, her guilt still too big. The elven prince knew this and sighed, before resolving himself to make sure that his soulmate knew the truth. 

James buried himself into the books, but Arwen stopped that after a few days. " _Meleth Nín_ , I know that you do not want to think about it, but you cannot bury yourself in books. It is not healthy to suppress it." She told him. He looked up at her, before tears formed in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, lowering his head as he started to cry. Arwen immediately hugged him. "I'm here, my love. I'm here." She whispered as he cried. 

With Aragorn not yet crowned, Boromir took temporary charge of the city. The first thing that he did was giving his father a choice: accept Aragorn as his king and live in the city or refuse and be banished. He really didn't want to do it, but his days in hiding had opened his eyes. Denethor was shocked at his son's proposal, before exploding and shouting that he was the ruler of Gondor, not Aragorn.

Seeing that he had made his choice, Boromir reluctantly banished his father. Victoria thought that it was quite a light punishment for him, but who was she to talk? Faramir was saddened to watch hits father go, but he knew that it was for the best of everyone. They would keep an eye on him for the next few years. Victoria comforted her soulmate as he watched his father go, squeezing his hand at the vile look that the man gave him

The Fellowship and friends tried to have dinner together as much as possible, but when Aragorn failed to show up for the third time, Eva and Victoria decided to take matters in their own hands and took a small plate of food to the man's room. Knocking on the door and opening it without answer, the women immediately crinkled their noses at the smell. "Aragorn?" Victoria asked softly, using her powers to light up the candles. 

"Leave me alone." A mumble came from a dark corner. The two women shared a look, before Victoria slowly walked towards it. "Aragorn, this really isn't healthy. You have to look after yourself. This isn't what Grace would've wanted." She whispered and Aragorn's head snapped up, so much anger in his eyes that Victoria took a few steps back. "Don't you dare say her name or think to know what she would've wanted!" He hissed.

"Victoria, I'll take it from here. Step back." Eva instructed and Victoria hesitated for a few seconds, before obeying. Eva crossed her arms and stared at the soon-to-be king. "You do not have to be ashamed of your feelings, Aragorn. We are all having them. We all miss her." She stated and Aragorn glared at her. "Not like I do. Your soulmates are all alive. You have _no_ idea about the pain that I'm going through!" He shouted.

"Because you don't show it!" Eva shouted back. "If I start crying now, I don't think I'll ever stop!" Aragorn replied loudly, getting right in her face, before grabbing a wooden chair and throwing it against the wall, making it shatter into pieces. "Grace would've blown out the windows." Victoria commented once everything was silent and a now calmer Aragorn agreed, before sitting down on a couch and starting to cry. 

Both women immediately sat down next to him and hugged him from the sides. "I cannot do this without her to remind me who I really am ." He confessed, hugging the women back. "You have to and we will help you." Victoria promised. Aragorn replied that it wasn't good enough, especially not without Grace. Eva told him that he had to make it good enough, before straightening up and telling him that she was going to be blunt with him. 

"She's dead, Aragorn and all we've got left are the memories and her voice in our heads." She stated, tears rolling down her own cheeks. This made the man cry even harder. It was silent for a couple of minutes as the man cried out his pain. "Just promise us that you will take care of yourself. Do it for her." Victoria begged, once he had called down slightly. He slowly promised, before asking them to leave. They reluctantly did, leaving the plate with food behind. Aragorn picked it up and carefully ate some of the vegetables, before putting it down again

He stood up and walked to the balcony, looking up at the starry night sky. "You said that you would come back when I called you. I'm calling you now, Grace. Come back to me. I can't do this without you." He whispered, tears rolling over his cheeks. Getting no answer, he went back inside and went to bed. He quickly fell into a restless sleep filled with the dreams of his beloved soulmate 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and heavy chapter.
> 
> The talk between Aragorn, Eva and Victoria was inspired by "Glee."
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	14. Aragorn's pain and a coronation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After his talk with Eva and Victoria, Aragorn did more his best to start taking care of Gondor. He talked with the people, had his coronation clothes measured up and helped Boromir with some small matters. He also joined the Fellowship and others during dinner. He smiled more often, but it was mostly stilted and fake, his eyes still having that dead look and everyone knew that it would stay that way for a long time, possibly forever. 

Aragorn still spent time alone in his rooms, but no one could blame him. Especially Théoden, who had lost his own wife and soulmate, knew what he was going through. The pain of losing her had made him susceptible to Saruman and Wormtongue and he still regretted that every day of his life. He kept a close eye on the man, as did everyone else. They would make sure that Aragorn survived

Honestly, it was only a matter of time before another explosion happened. Victoria was walking down the hall, when she heard loud crashing coming from a nearby room. She quickly ran in with a fireball in her hand, only to see Aragorn sitting on his knees in the midst of a ruined office. "Why? Why did you take her from me?" The man was asking out loud and Victoria sighed as she made the fireball disappear. 

"Imagine if you were in a field that was filled with flowers." She began and Aragorn looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Which flower would you pick first?" She asked and the man thought for a second. "The most beautiful one." He finally answered in a croaky voice and Victoria nodded, before gently kneeling down next to him. "It's my fault. I should've seen or heard that orc coming. I should've protected her better, but I didn't and now, my soulmate is dead." Aragorn said, self-loathing clear in his voice.

Victoria sighed again. "Listen Aragorn, you said that I have no idea what you are going through and you're right. I really don't know the indescribable pain that you must be going through as my soulmate is still alive and well, but I do know this much: it wasn't your fault. It really wasn't anybody's fault, except Sauron's." She said, thinking of how Eva was blaming herself for Grace's death as well

"Grace loved you more than anything and she would be glad that it was her and not you. I'm sure that if she was here right now, she'd hug you so hard that your bones would pop. She would tell you that she's sorry for causing your pain and that she loves you. She'd be damn proud of you, Aragorn." She continued and the man gave a tiny, fragile smile at that, before looking up at her.

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled at him. "That's what friends do." She replied and he gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sure that you will make a great king, Aragorn." Victoria said and Aragorn gave her a smile, before looking down. "Could you sing one of Grace's favourite songs?" He asked and Victoria nodded in answer with a smile, before starting to sing. She knew the perfect song for this

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_Oh, I hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_And I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

During the song, Eva and Legolas happened to walk by and immediately stopped to listen, both knowing exactly who Victoria was singing it for without actually having to look inside. Eva leaned against her soulmate and he stroked her back as they listened to the song with tears in their eyes. Once the song was over, they quietly walked away without disturbing the people inside the room.

Inside, Victoria had wrapped an arm around Aragorn's back and let the man cry on her shoulder, tears rolling down her own cheeks as she had started to cry halfway through the song. "You're not alone, Aragorn." She whispered as he cried. He slowly cried himself to sleep, emotionally exhausted. Victoria gently laid him down on the ground, before going to find Legolas and James to help put him to bed. 

After a few weeks, lord Elrond arrived at the city a few days before Aragorn's coronation. Arwen greeted him and her brothers happily and they did the same, happy that she was alright. Lord Elrond gave James a look and nodded at him, telling him that he had done well. James nodded back. Looking between their sister and future brother-in-law, Elladan and Elrohir shared a mischievous look with each other, before looking at their father for permission and he nodded at them, giving them that permission. 

"Could you two help us with something? We have a little surprise for Aragorn, but we do not know how to hide it." Elladan said. Arwen and James shared a look with each other, before shrugging and agreeing. The twins led them to the surprise and at seeing it, both James's and Arwen's jaws fell. "Oh my God. Aragorn is going to freak out." James muttered, a smile slowly growing on his face, before helping to hide it for the big day.

To Eva's surprise, Thranduil had arrived shortly before lord Elrond. "The next time that you and my son go on a life-threatening quest, give me a warning beforehand." The king said and Eva bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." She replied, looking at the ground. Thranduil gave her a tiny smile, before gently lifting her head back up. "Thank you for keeping him safe." He continued and she gave him a smile back. 

Several days later, it was time for Aragorn's coronation. Pretty much every single citizen of Minas Tirith was there, Aragorn's friends right at the front. Gimli held the cushion with the crown on top and Gandalf picked it up. He lifted it high in the sky, before slowly putting it on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." He stated and Aragorn gave him a tiny smile as he stood up and turned to face the cheering crowd. 

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let its together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." He said and the crowd cheered again. The three humans from earth cheered extra loudly from besides their soulmates. "Grace would've loved this." Eva stated as blossom from the Tree of the King rained down like snow. "Yes, she would." James agreed, a genuinely happy smile on his face.

Aragorn started to sing a song in elvish, before walking down the stairs and greeting all his friends and acquaintances. Éowyn and Boromir. Théoden, Éomer, Thranduil, Legolas and Eva, James and Arwen, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, Victoria and Faramir and finally, the four brave hobbits, who all bowed to him. "My friends, you bow to no one." He said softly, before kneeling in front of them and everyone following his example, even Elrond and Thranduil..

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all stared in surprise, not really sure what to think of this. For once, they were the tallest people of all and reached higher than lords and kings. Especially Frodo had trouble believing it. If he had been stronger to resist the temptation, than these people would've had a queen. After several seconds, everyone stood up again and Aragorn started to walk back to the palace. 

With a nod from both the elven twins and lord Elrond, James quickly stepped forwards and spoke up. "Your Majesty?" He started and Aragorn turned back around to face him. "There is someone who really wants to see you." He continued, ignoring the confused frowns on the faces of his sister and friends as they all looked at each other and just shrugged, none of them knowing who this could be.

"Is it important?" Aragorn asked. James frantically nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is. Very important." He said and seeing how he truly meant it, Aragorn gestured for him to bring this person forwards. James and Arwen turned to one of the people holding Gondor's banners, the fabric hiding their face. "It's almost like "Return of The King" when Arwen shows up at the end." Victoria muttered, having told Faramir the truth about where she came from. 

The man had been shocked, before finally accepting it after a few minutes of thinking. From a different world or not, she was still his soulmate and this explained why she looked so familiar as she had visited the city years ago when he was a young boy. They hadn't said anything to each other, literally having met their soulmate without even knowing it. Victoria had noted that she was extremely glad that she didn't know as she would've felt like a pedophile otherwise and he had laughed at that.

This also made her wonder about the magic that had kept her young. Did the aging bit only activate at hearing her words? If it did, she had really dodged a bullet. Looking at her soulmate, she smiled as she was really glad to have finally met him officially and seeing the way he looked at her and the warmth in his eyes whenever he was looking at her, she knew that he felt the same as she did.

"Come on, my friend. There is no need to be scared." James said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She leaned forwards slightly to see this important person. The others and Aragorn were very curious as well. At James's words, the person holding the banner slowly moved the banner away, revealing their face and several jaws fell. As the person started to walk forwards, the were several exclamations.

"Oh... my... God!

By the Valar!

By the beard of Mahal!

Legolas, be a darling and pinch me. Ow!

Aragorn didn't say anything as the person walked towards him, giving the banner to James, who took it over with a smile. Hands free, the person bowed before him. The new king slowly lifted her chin and gasped as the pain that he had lived with for the past several weeks completely disappeared. The sun shone on golden blonde hair and green eyes sparkled mischievously as the woman opened her smiling mouth to say two words. 

"Hello sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	15. What happened to Grace?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Doctor! The patient is waking up!" Grace heard an unfamiliar voice call as she groaned and moved her head. "Ms Armitage? Can you hear me?" A man's voice asked and Grace slowly woke up. "Where... am...I?" She slurred . "You're in the hospital, Ms. Armitage. You were in a car crash and you were the only survivor." The man slowly explained and Grace slowly looked at him. The memories slowly came back to her as she fully woke up.

Memories of the crash, landing in Middle-Earth, the quest for the Lonely Mountain, the War of The Ring. Memories of Aragorn and finally, her death. She groaned. "No, I can't be here. Take me back right now!" She demanded and the doctor looked at her in confusion. "Take you back to where?" He asked, but Grace wasn't listening and just screamed in anger and frustration. "I said: take me _back_!" She screamed to the sky and the doctor ordered the nurse to sedate her, which she did. "Take me.. back. He... needs... me." Grace breathed as the sedation set in and she fell asleep. 

The next time that she woke up, her parents were in the room with her. "Hey sweetheart. You gave us quite a fright." Her father, Richard, said in a soft tone as her mother, Lucy, stood up and kissed her forehead in relief. This action made Grace think of the only person who heard done that in the past seven decades and she started to cry. Her parents immediately frowned in concern. 

"I found him, mom, dad. I found my soulmate and now he's gone." She cried, looking at her arm and her parents shared a look. "You found your soulmate? How did you do that? You were unconscious for the past two weeks." Her mother told her and Grace looked up at her with tearful eyes. "Two weeks? It was seven decades for me." She replied in a broken tone. Had it really only been two weeks for them? 

"What happened for you?" Her father asked, but Grace hesitated. Deciding to take the chance, she started to speak. "The crash sent me, Eva, James and Victoria to another world, where we all found her soulmates, even if Victoria had to wait a long time. I died and then, I was waking up here." She explained. Her parents shared a look. It sounded crazy, but something about the way their daughter talked stopped them from calling the doctor yet.

"Which world did you go to?" Richard asked. "Middle-Earth." Grace answered in a quiet tone, ready to be sent to the therapist or the nuthouse. "As in: "Lord of The Rings?"" Lucy asked and her daughter nodded. "You do realise that this sounds absolutely crazy right?" Richard asked and Grace nodded again. Her parents shared another look, a silent conversation between them, before they both nodded.

They were soulmates too and knew each other better than anyone. "Are you sure that you didn't dream it, while you were unconscious?" Lucy asked and Grace immediately glared at her. "I did not dream it! It was real!" She insisted, her heartbeat going up. Her parents quickly tried to calm her down, before she was sedated again. It didn't really help as Grace kept insisting that it was real, before the nurse came in and sedated her again. 

During her stay in the hospital, she met with the parents of Eva, James and Victoria, plus the latter's brother, Lee. She felt bad at seeing their grief, knowing that their children were fine, but also knowing that they wouldn't believe her. Her own parents didn't, so why would they? She just gave her condolences and played her part. They believed her and left once visiting hours were over

Once she was mostly healed, she was allowed to go home, although her parents insisted on her going to a therapist. That wasn't any help as Grace simply crossed her arms and refused to speak. During the third session, the therapist finally said something that made her snap. "Grace, it's perfectly okay to dream about meeting your soulmate, even if it is in a fantasy setting. I'm sure that you will really meet him soon." The woman, Evangeline, said

Grace looked up at her. "I _did_ meet him!" She hissed and Evangeline sighed. "Grace, you can't seriously believe that your soulmate is a fictional character? Middle-Earth doesn't exist." She told the younger woman gently, but firmly. Grace simply re-crossed her arms and looked away. Evangeline sighed and made some notes. Once Richard and Lucy came to pick their daughter up, she had one suggestion for them. 

"Let her watch the movies. Show her that just because she is a big fan of it, doesn't mean that it's real." She told them and they nodded. The next day, they drove to the graveyard, where James, Eva and Victoria were buried. Grace kneeled in front of Eva's and smiled. "Look after that elf of yours. Make sure Gimli doesn't kill him." She whispered, stroking the stone. It seemed that the Valar actually had given them new bodies. 

She kneeled in front of James's stone and smiled. "I really hope that lord Elrond doesn't kill you. Have fun in Valinor." She said, before moving on to Victoria's stone and telling her to drive Boromir crazy. Her parents shared a worried look as they heard her words. This was going too far. After they had driven her home, they sat her down on the couch and started a certain movie. "Really, mom? Really, dad? I don't have to see this. I lived it." Grace muttered at hearing Cate Blanchett's voice and seeing the familiar opening title. 

"You have to realise that Middle-Earth is not real, sweetheart. We are doing this for your own good." Lucy told her. Grace just let out a loud groan. "Hey, look! It's James's future father-in-law." She commented at seeing Elrond. Her parents gave her a look. "Arwen is with Aragorn. Everyone knows that, Grace." Richard said and Grace just mockingly imitated him in answer as the movie continued.

The movie continued on like normal, until Gandalf arrived... with a red-haired woman by his side. "Hey, would you look at that! Is it me, or does that woman look a lot like Victoria?" Grace piped up and her parents stared as Gandalf interacted with Frodo. The woman indeed looked just like Victoria. It wasn't until Bilbo opened the door and called her by that name that their jaws fell. 

"Hey, dad. Could you go to the prancing pony scene?" Grace asked and her father just silently did so. Once again, the beginning of the scene seemed like the normal version, until Pippin went to get a pint and Sam leaned towards Frodo "Those two have done nothing, but stare at you since we arrived." He told the other hobbit and the camera angle changed to show not one, but two cloaked figures sitting in the corner. 

The bartender revealed them to be "Strider" and "Striker," Grace already knowing the latter's name, before it was said. After Frodo had put on the ring, the two rangers took him upstairs. Aragorn revealed his face quite soon, but if wasn't until the Nazgûl entered town that they saw the female ranger's face. Lucy's and Richard's jaws fell at seeing that it was an older version of their only daughter sitting on the couch.

Richard and Lucy looked between their daughter and the woman onscreen. Grace simply gave them a smug look as the movie continued. "I told you that I want crazy." She said. It wasn't until the Nazgûl attacked at the watchtower that they heard Aragorn say her name. They had just managed to close their mouths again, when Eva appeared and was chased by the evil wraiths while carrying Frodo.

"How is this possible?" Richard asked out loud as he watched what only could be his daughter and her friends fight the Nazgûl by controlling the elements. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of him. "Ask the Valar. They were the ones who gave us those powers and they didn't even tell us. We had to figure it out for ourselves during Thorin's quest." Grace muttered.

"No, I mean: how are we seeing this? The last time that I watched it, it was the normal one." Her father elaborated. Grace shrugged in answer as Eva reunited with Legolas onscreen. They continued to watch it with Grace giving commentary, finally proving to her parents that it was real. "Can we skip the second movie and go to "Return of The King?"" I need to know what happened after I died." Grace stated and her parents nodded.

They put in the third movie and watched as Victoria was reunited with the group, only to go to Gondor with Pippin and Gandalf. They watched as she finally met her soulmate Faramir. They watched Grace, Eva, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli leaving to ask the ghost army for help. They watched as Victoria turned into a dragon and helped with the Oliphaunts. They watched everyone prepare for the battle. 

They came to the final battle and Grace and her parents watched as the screen version of her pushed Aragorn out of the way of the charging orc and was stabbed. All three of them were crying as the onscreen version of Grace said goodbye to her soulmate, before dying. The watching Grace felt her heart break into a million pieces at hearing her soulmate scream her name in a futile attempt to wake her up, before roaring to the sky in pain, his expression full of grief and anguish. "I'm so sorry, _Meleth Nín_." She cried

Lucy and Richard watched their daughter cry with pain in their eyes, before sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly. "We're sorry for not believing you, sweetheart." Lucy whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair. She now fully believed what her daughter had told them. They watched as the survivors returned to the city and Eva slowly telling Victoria about Grace's death, the red-haired woman starting to cry. 

They watched as Eva and Victoria talked with the crying Aragorn, before the man walked out to the balcony and looked at the starry night sky. "You said that you would come back when I called you. I'm calling you now, Grace. Come back to me. I can't do this without you." He said in a broken voice, before the screen cut to black. "Hey. How does it go on after this?" Grace asked as the credits rolled. 

"That all depends on you, my dear." A voice said and both Grace and her parents jumped, before whirling around at their unexpected guest. Grace instinctively threw her hand out, before remembering that she had truly lost her powers when she had returned. The old man chuckled. "I am afraid that that is not going to work anymore, my dear child." He said, smiling kindly at the small family. 

"Who are you?" Grace asked. "I am Eru." The old man said and Grace's jaw fell, before she stood from the couch and kneeled with her head bowed. Her parents were still in shock as Eru walked forwards and rested his head on the top of Grace's head. "Be at peace, child. Stand up." He ordered gently and Grace immediately obeyed, standing up straight with her arms tucked behind her back. 

Lucy was the first one to get over her shock. "Uhm, Mr. Eru? You said that the outcome depended on my daughter. What did you mean with that?" She asked, still unable to believe her eyes. "I mean that I am giving your daughter a choice. She sacrificed her life for the one that she loved. She made sure that the prophecy came to pass and therefore, due can choose to stay here or go back." Eru explained.

Grace wasn't going to lie and say that her first instinct wasnt immediately asking when she could go back, before her brain caught up and realised that this decision would most likely be permanent and that she would have to leave her parents behind. She looked at them and they both smiled at her, finally over their shock and silently telling her that it was her decision to make. She thought deeply. 

"What about my parents and everyone else? I mean: won't they ask questions if I suddenly disappear?" She asked and Eru nodded solemnly. "Indeed, they will. This is why I will erase all memory of you, except for your parents. Unless they want to forget as well, that is." He said, looking at the couple and they shook their heads after a few seconds of thinking and silent conversation with each other.

"We do not want to forget our daughter, sir, but can you perhaps update this version of the movies, so we can still watch her life?" Lucy asked and Eru nodded with a smile. "That can be arranged." He promised. Grace looked at her parents in surprise and they smiled at her with tears in their eyes, before they both stood up and hugged her. "Go with him, sweetheart. You have been miserable ever since you arrived here." Richard told her. 

"But I don't want to leave you." Grace protested, clinging to her parents. Lucy pulled back and cupped her face. "As long as we know that you are happy, we will be fine. I wish that your soulmate wasn't in another world, but that is not up to us." She said and Grace looked between her and her father, who smiled down at her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Tell Aragorn that if he hurts you, I will find a way to Middle-Earth and kick his ass." He said and Grace let out a small laugh, before hugging her parents again. "I love you both." She whispered. "We love you too. Go and be happy with Aragorn and your friends." Richard said, his heart breaking at the realisation that he was hugging his little girl for the last time. Grace tightened her grip on them with tears rolling down her cheeks.

As they slowly pulled back after several minutes, Lucy removed her necklace and put it around her daughter's neck. "Here. To remember us by." She whispered, the green eyes that her daughter inherited shining with tears. Grace hugged her again. "I'll never forget you. I promise." She vowed as her father joined the hug. "Come, my child. It is time." Eru said after a few minutes and Grace slowly separated from her parents and took his hand.

A light surrounded the two as Grace looked back one more time, before disappearing. Richard and Lucy broke down as soon as she was gone. "Our little girl is gone forever." Lucy sobbed. "I know, my love. But at least, she will be with her soulmate and from what I have seen, he will take care of her." Richard whispered. The screen lit up again and showed the parents the reunion of the two soulmates.

They smiled slightly at seeing it, feeling a bit more reassured at seeing how happy they were. They felt a bit more certain that they made the right decision. They would always miss their daughter, but she was happy, loved and safe with her soulmate. That was enough for them. Slowly, the couple stood up and went on with their day with hearts that were both heavy and light at the same time.

\-------

Grace slowly woke up in a field in a forest and chuckled at realising that it was the same place that she and her friends had woken up in after the crash. "Really?" She asked, looking up at the sky. She suddenly heard horses neighing nearby. "A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!" She said, quickly standing up and running towards the sound. She was wearing a simple, blue dress with leaf pattern on the top. 

She arrived at a hill overlooking a path and saw several elves on horses, led by lord Elrond and his sons. "Lord Elrond! Elladan! Elrohir! Wait up!" She called and the three elves quickly stopped and turned around as she ran down the hill as fast as she could without falling. "Grace?! How is this possible? We heard about your death." Lord Elrond stated as she finally reached them, completely out of breath. 

"Yeah, I figured. Eru himself decided to give me another chance." Grace panted. The three elves shared a shocked look, before giving Grace her own horse and riding on, gently asking her questions along the way. Grace did her best to answer them as best as she could. At night, they camped and Grace was left to wonder how Aragorn would react at seeing her again and her heart skipped a beat at the nerves that the thought created. 

After several weeks, they arrived at Minas Tirith and James and Arwen were quickly roped into keeping her return a secret as they prepared for the coronation. Arwen snooped around in the palace and found a beautiful, white dress that was fit for a queen. With a few quick adjustments, it fitted Grace perfectly. "Aragorn is going to be so happy when he sees you." The elleth squealed. "If he doesn't faint first." Grace replied and they both laughed. A few days after that, it was finally time for the coronation.

Grace hid herself behind the banner in her new dress and a simple diadem on her head. She waited nervously as Aragorn walked right past her. She kneeled for the hobbits with everyone else, before it was time for the reveal. At James's urging, she moved the banner away and revealed herself. She heard several of her friends say things at her appearance, but her focus was purely on Aragorn as she walked forwards.

The poor man looked like he had seen a ghost. Giving the banner to James, she politely curtsied to her soulmate, keeping her head low. Aragorn slowly lifted her chin back up again with his hand and gasped as his pain completely disappeared. She smiled at him, green eyes sparkling with happiness. At seeing that he still had trouble believing it, she opened her mouth to say two words. 

"Hello sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: Aragorn's reaction
> 
> If you're wondering why Grace looked younger, it had been two weeks for earth, so she was still 21.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/752523418968035834/ (Grace's dress when she returns)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/444519425719709985/ (Grace's coronation dress ( without the crown and necklace)) 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/155303887174804424/ ( Grace's diadem)


	16. Reunited (and it feels so good)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Grace?" Aragorn breathed, slowly lifting his hand to caress her cheek. Grace quickly leaned into his touch, smiling at him. "Hello, my love. I told you that I would come back when you called." She replied softly. Aragorn took a shaky breath as he cupped the other side of her face too. Realising that this was real, he slammed his lips on hers in a desperate kiss. She was suprised for a moment, before gladly returning the gesture. 

The crowd applauded them as Aragorn lifted his soulmate up and spun her around, before finally breaking the kiss for some much-needed air, still caressing her cheek. "Grace. My Grace." He whispered with tears in his eyes and she smiled at him, before gently kissing him again. "I'm here. Aragorn. I'm back." She whispered as they broke apart once again. He gave her a tiny smile, before pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. 

Grace was holding him just as tightly, burying her nose into his shoulder and smelling his familiar scent. She took a deep breath. She would always miss her parents, but she knew that she would've regretted it if she had decided to stay on earth. After several minutes, Aragorn pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. "Good surprise?" Grace asked, caressing his cheek and he let out a watery chuckle 

"This is the best surprise of my life." He replied, before kissing her one more time. He couldn't believe it. She was back. She was alive and back in his arms. Breaking apart, he suddenly noticed something and slowly let go of his soulmate. Confused, Grace slowly turned around and was immediately tackled into a hug by both Eva and Victoria. "Grace!" "You're alive!" "Never do that again, please!" The two women said through each other.

Grace simply chuckled as she hugged her friends back, followed by Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Éowyn, Théoden, Éomer and the four hobbits. She didn't know Faramir very well yet, so she held out her hand and he kissed her knuckles like the gentleman he was raised to be. "It is nice to properly meet you, Faramir." She said, having been too busy with preparing for the fight before and Faramir having been too concerned about Victoria. Faramir replied with the same, before Aragorn took her arm and went to lead her back inside.

However, Eva stopped them before they could. "Wait a minute! Grace, you promised something." She said. Grace gave her a confused look. "You promised that, if we survived to today, you would sing a certain song." Eva reminded her and Grace sighed. "I did promise, didn't I?" She asked, falling silent for a few seconds. " _Everybody look around 'c_ _ause there's a reason to rejoice you see."_ She started to sing. Her friends quickly joined in. 

_Everybody come out_

_And let's commence to singing joyfully_

_Everybody look up_

_And feel the hope that we've been waiting for_

_Everybody's glad_

_Because our silent fear and dread is gone_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad_

_Because the sun is shining just for us_

_Everybody wake up_

_Into the morning into happiness_

_Hello world_

_It's like a different way of living now_

_And thank you world_

_We always knew that we'd be free somehow_

_In harmony_

_And show the world that we've got liberty_

_It's such a change_

_For us to live so independently_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad_

_Because the sun is shining just for us_

_Everybody wake up_

_Into the morning into happiness_

_Hello world_

_It's like a different way of living now_

_And thank you world_

_We always knew that we'd be free somehow_

_In harmony_

_And show the world that we've got liberty_

_It's such a change_

_For us to live so independently_

_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully_

_Just look about_

_You owe it to yourself to check it out_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

During the song, the four humans from earth danced around the courtyard, the citizens of Minas Tirith and their friends and soulmates slowly starting to join in as they were affected by their joyful moves and upbeat singing. Even lord Elrond and Thranduil found themselves nodding their heads. During one of the refrains, Victoria suddenly grabbed the hands of Merry and Pippin and danced around with hem. The hobbits happily jumped around with her and Faramir and Boromir simply watched them with a smile

Once the song was over, the whole crowd cheered and applauded and the four humans from earth all took a bow. "That was fun." Grace commented softly, slightly out of breath. "Yes, it was." Eva agreed, before the festivities died down and everyone returned to their homes. The elves had set up camp on the fields in front of the city, so most of them went there. Lord Elrond, his sons and Thranduil stayed in the palace

The four humans from earth, their soulmates and friends all sat down in a sitting room to hear Grace's story and she told them everything. About waking up back home. About meeting the families of the other three. About being thought crazy and therapy and finally, about the special DVD and choosing to come back. Aragorn was touched that Grace had chosen him over her parents and she smiled at him. 

"I will always miss them, but I just didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. A feeling that grew when we reunited. I know now where I belong and it is here, right at your side." She told him sincerely, caressing his cheek and resting her forehead against his. He smiled at her and nudged her nose with his, before hugging her tightly. The others all smiled at the sight, happy that they were finally reunited. 

Once Grace and Aragorn had separated, the former wanted to know everything about Éowyn and Boromir. The two told her and the others about meeting each other in the healing halls and Éowyn demanding to be let go and fight in battle. Boromir had replied that he couldn't do that as he had been asked by Théoden not to let her leave as she was still weak. They all chuckled at the silly story. 

Once night had fallen, a small complication arose for Grace and Aragorn. Now that the latter was king, they were not allowed to sleep in the same bed until they were married. Grace grumbled that it was ridiculous, but reluctantly complied with it. She got a room as close to Aragorn as she possibly could and the her friends plus their soulmates promised to eat breakfast together. Only after that did everyone go to bed. 

The next morning, Aragorn woke up without Grace at his side. He briefly wondered if it all had been a dream. He quickly got up and dressed. He arrived at the room where they would share breakfast and already heard a happy commotion inside. "Hey, guys. Look what I found. It's like a banjo." He heard Victoria say. "Can you play that?" Faramir's voice asked curiously as Aragorn slowly opened the door.

"Only one song, I'm afraid and only with if you give me a few seconds of preparation." Victoria answered as Aragorn let his eyes roam over the room, seeing Eva, Legolas, James, Arwen, Victoria and Faramir, before finally settling on a very alive Grace. He sighed in relief, before stepping further into the room. Grace immediately lit up at seeing him and she patted the couch next to her.

Aragorn smiled and went to sit next to her. "Uhm, Aragorn? Do we have to bow for you now?" Eva asked. "Not when it is just us." Aragorn replied with a laugh and Eva nodded at that. "Now, what was this song?" He asked and Grace groaned in answer. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" Grace asked, everyone from Middle-Earth having no idea what she was talking about. 

"Live bait." Eva replied. "Good idea. Hey!" Grace responded. "Come on, Grace. You guys have to create a diversion." Eva said. "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Grace asked sarcastically, before she, Eva and James started to use their hands as drums and set a really fast beat. As they had been talking, Victoria had prepared herself and started to play, the second that Grace began to sing. 

_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumbaa here_

_Because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line_

_Are ya achin'..._

**_Yup, yup, yup._ **

_For some bacon?_

**_Yup, yup, yup._ **

_He's a big pig._

**_Yup, yup._ **

_You can be a big pig, too. Oy!_

During the song, James did the "yup, yup" parts and Eva was peeing her pants in laughter. The others all made sounds of understanding once they realised that the weird conversation had been the preparation that Victoria needed. Once they were done, they got applause from everyone in the room and they took a bow from where they were seated, before dissolving into laughter like Eva. Servants came in with breakfast

Once she had calmed down, Victoria shook her fingers back-and-forth like they had been burned. "Are you alright?" Faramir asked in concern. She smiled at him. "Haven't done it in a while. Some notes were completely off." She muttered and he smiled back at her. She carefully rested her head on his shoulder and he was surprised for a minute, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Victoria took a deep breath as she felt more relaxed in her soulmate's embrace than she had in years. 

Eva was half sitting, half lying against her soulmate's chest as they ate. They were all safe and Grace was back with them. Everything was finally well. Legolas gave his soulmate a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled up at him, before giving him a proper kiss. "Gi melin, Cuilwen." He whispered. "Gi melin, Meleth nín." Eva replied back with a beaming smile, before resuming her place and closing her eyes. 

James sighed as well, relieved that everything was over and that lord Elrond hadn't killed him yet. Arwen was safe and alive and that's all that he wanted. He sighed again as he thought of sailing to Valinor in a few years and meeting his mother-in-law. He was very curious what she was like. He smiled down at his soulmate and she smiled back up at him, before gently kissing him and resting her forehead against his. 

Aragorn and Grace were practically glued to each other, Aragorn giving her face and head a kiss every few minutes. Now that she was back, he was not going to waste more time with her. He wanted her to be his wife. They had waited long enough and he had actually lost her for several weeks. It had broken his heart into a million pieces and he didn't want to go through that again. He really didn't want to lose her once more.

He sighed deeply as Grace gave him a kiss in return. He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh. _'It_ _can wait for a bit longer.'_ He decided as he pulled her closer. He had to get her a ring anyway. Perhaps, Boromir knew where to get one. He smiled as he watched his friends interact, feeling more content and happy than he had in weeks with his soulmate at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't quite over yet. The next four chapters will all have one theme in common: weddings. :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	17. Grace and Aragorn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It honestly wasn't a surprise to anyone that Aragorn was the first one to propose to his soulmate, which he did a few weeks after his coronation. Boromir, who was now the steward of Gondor, had in fact helped him find someone who could make the perfect ring. It was silver with two tiny diamonds on each side of a slightly bigger diamond. It was simply, yet beautiful and perfect for Grace.

Because the palace was built on top of the city, it didn't have a giant palace garden. Instead, many small gardens had been created in-between parts of the palace. Aragorn's new rooms looked out over such a garden, which was richer in vegetation than most of the others. Grace immediately fell in love with the garden when she came across it and it quickly became her favourite place to read a book

Aragorn found her doing exactly that one day. Hiding the ring in his hand, he walked towards her with his nerves growing. She looked up at hearing him approaching and immediately smiled at him. He smiled back at her, before sitting down next to her and pulling her close. "I love you, my _Eruanna_." He whispered and she smiled. "I love you too, _Elessar_." She replied and he chuckled, before sighing.

"Grace, when I lost you, I felt like I had lost a part of myself and I had. I had lost my heart. I do not want to go through that ever again. I do not want to lose you again. I love you more than anything and I want you to stay at my side forever. Grace, will you make me the happiest king in all of Arda and become my wife.? He asked softly, kneeling on the ground and showing her the ring.

Grace slowly got a giant smile on her face. "Aragorn, I thought you would never ask." She replied as she started to cry of pure happiness. Aragorn immediately took her into his arms with a big smile and kissed her deeply. Breaking apart, he put the ring on the right finger. Grace smiled down at it as Aragorn nuzzled her temple. She smiled at him and kissed him again. "God, I love you." She whispered and he chuckled. "I love you too." He replied, before hugging her. As he was holding her, Grace looked down at her new ring with a dreamy smile, before snuggling into his embrace.

Several minutes later, Boromir reluctantly interrupted them as Aragorn was needed. They went their own ways and Grace pretty much ran to find her friends. She ran into Eva and Legolas and happily showed her new ring to them. Eva squealed and hugged her friend. "You deserve it, Grace." She told her friend and Grace smiled. Legolas hugged her too, before she went to find the others. "When is it my turn?" Eva asked, making her soulmate stumble. 

Everyone all congratulated Grace and Aragorn on their engagement. Some of their friends, like the hobbits,Théoden and Éomer, had already gone back to their homes and kingdoms to set things straight. However, they knew that they'd be back in time for the wedding. That evening, the engagement was the subject of the hour as everyone talked about it and it didn't take long for the subjects of Minas Tirith to know about it. 

Over the next few months, preparations were made for the first royal wedding in centuries. As money was also needed for reparations of the city, they couldn't go all out, but the couple honestly didn't mind. They may be a king and soon-to-be queen, but they were still rangers at heart. They would've been happy if it was just them and their closest friends, but a royal wedding was a royal wedding. 

Grace was fitted for her dress in those months. It had a off-the-shoulder neckline with see-through sleeves and lace patterns. The top had lace patterns, which continued through to the ballroom skirt. "What do you think? Is it too much?" She asked Eva and Victoria when the two women came to inspect the dress. "For Grace Armitage: maybe. For the future queen or Gondor: not at all." Eva replied with a smile.

Victoria agreed with her friend. "She's right. Like it or not Grace, but the days that you wore the rags of a ranger, with you only wearing a dress in Rivendell, are over." She commented and Grace made a face. "Do you think that I can order them to loosen the corset a bit?" She asked, trying out the restrictions. There was a reason that she liked the ranger clothing better. She could actually breath in them. 

"You can most certainly try, but I'm not sure if you would succeed." Eva said with a laugh, smiling at her friend. Despite the complaints about the corset, her friend had never looked so happy. She was finally getting married to the love of her life and immediately become queen in the process. Little girls dreamed of things like this and in Grace's case, her dream came true.

Several old friends arrived in the months before the wedding. This included Fíli and Kíli, much to the relief of Grace and the others. The dwarves told them of the battle before Erebor and that their uncle, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur and Nori had fallen in said battle. They lowered their heads at that, mourning their friends and feeling for their wives and kin. They didn't miss the irony of Thorin dying in a battle for Erebor, but didn't point it out. 

This was when the two princes finally met Faramir and immediately threatened him to make sure that he would take good care of Victoria and the man immediately agreed with them. Victoria simply rolled her eyes at them, only fondly annoyed at their actions. They used to be like big brothers to her on the quest for the Lonely Mountain as she had been the only one without a soulmate, so this behaviour was honestly expected

A few days before the wedding, a red haired woman walked into the Shire. Merry and Pippin recognised her and ran to greet her. She happily hugged them back, before they went to find Sam and Frodo. "Is there a problem, Victoria?" Frodo asked in concern at seeing her and she shook her head, giving Sam a piece of paper from a leather case that she had to keep in her mouth in dragon form as no satchel was big enough for her. 

Sam took it over read the letter. "Mr. Aragorn and Ms. Grace are getting married!" He said excitedly, the humans having found out that for some reason, no invitation had been sent to the Shire. The three other hobbits cheered, Merry and Pippin hugging each other, plus Victoria and jumping around, before Sam noticed something. "Wait, the wedding is in a few days. We'll never make it." He protested, looking up at Victoria.

She simply sent him a smirk and cocked her head. Pippin understood what she was saying. "Yes, we will. We just ride Victoria again." He said, the hobbits having done it before at Minas Tirith when the woman had found out that she could still turn into a dragon. The four hobbits shared a look, before turning to the woman. "Give us a couple of hours to prepare." Frodo said and Victoria nodded, before the hobbits ran back to their homes. 

A couple of hours later, they were ready and they went to an open field, where Victoria turned into her dragon form. The hobbits managed to climb on Victoria's back thanks to a big rock. She flew up gently and soared over Middle-Earth. It was a shame that Bilbo couldn't come, but the hobbit had become too old to travel. They knew that he would only make one more journey in a few years and that was the one to Valinor. She made sure that she stayed out of sight of civilisations, not wanting to scare the people living there.

A little while later, she landed on the fields outside of Minas Tirith and lowered her head. Eva, James and Faramir had been waiting for them and helped the hobbits of her back. The woman transformed back and stumbled a bit, but managed to stay awake and upright. It turned out that if she flew, the consequences wouldn't be as big than when she fought and spat fire.

The hobbits were welcomed back and a few days later, it was time for the wedding. Grace had asked lord Elrond to give her away and the elven lord had gladly agreed. They decided to do the wedding in the same place as the coronation: the courtyard. Grace and lord Elrond walked up the stairs to said courtyard, past the tree and finally up the stairs where Aragorn was waiting.

The king was sure that his jaw was on the floor as he got his first look at Grace. She looked beautiful. She smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. Lord Elrond gave him her hand, before stepping back to stand next to his children. Gandalf was the one officiating the wedding. He gave a small speech about how love united all, but Grace honestly wanted to say the vows already. Finally, they were allowed to say the magic words.

"I, Aragorn/Grace, take you, Aragorn/Grace to be my husband/wife and Bonded. to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed and Bond." They said together.

They gave each other their wedding rings, before finally kissing each other. The crowd cheered as a soft golden light came from the couple. Eva and Victoria were jumping up-and-down in happiness as they cheered loudly. Breaking the kiss, the newlyweds smiled at each other, resting their foreheads against each other's, before Gandalf gently interrupted them. "Kneel down, my child." He said to Grace, who did so. 

Gimli once again came forwards with the cushion with the crown, which Gandalf lifted from said cushion and gently planted it on Grace's head. "Now come the days of the king and queen." He announced as Aragorn helped Grace back up and they turned to face the crowd, who all cheered once again. Now came a moment that Grace had dreaded. She had to give a small speech herself. 

"Dear people of Minas Tirith. I am just a simple woman. I do not have a royal lineage and before today, I had no titles. But if you give me the chance, I will try to be the queen that you deserve after these dark times." She said, lowering her head humbly as the crowd cheered once again, her friends being the loudest. She glanced at Aragorn and he nodded at her, eyes full of pride. 

That evening, there was a big ball to celebrate both the wedding and the crowning. The newlyweds retired after a few hours, however, to go to the chambers that they would now share. Before the doors, Aragorn suddenly stopped walking. "What is it?" Grace asked in concern as she opened the door. "Eva told me about this tradition on your world that I really want to try." He replied. "Which one?" Grace asked in return. 

Her now-husband smiled. "This one." He answered, before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her over the threshold of the chambers, her laughing all the way as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently put her down on the bed and smiled down at her. "My beautiful wife." He whispered, carefully taking the crown off her head and putting it away. She smiled back at him. 

"My handsome husband." She replied with a smirk as he returned. He gave her one back, before kissing her passionately. Breaking apart, he gave her a concerned look. "Are you ready?" He asked and she fondly rolled her eyes. "I have been waiting seventy years for this. Yes, I think that I'm ready." She replied. He smiled at her, before kissing her again, now even more passionately. That night, the couple was closer to each other than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how weddings in Middle-Earth go, so bear with me. 
> 
> I was very torn about whether or not write a small "reception" scene that takes place a few days later and is set up by Victoria, James and Eva, but finally decided not to. I'll write it as a one-shot someday 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/67342956915052594/ (Grace's crown.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/138978338487190193/ (Grace's dress.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564832430167/ (engagement ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/467248530089040520/ (wedding rings)


	18. Legolas and Eva

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After Grace's and Aragorn's wedding and after helping Faramir and Victoria clean out Minas Morgul of any lasting evil, Legolas and Eva travelled to the Greenwood on Thranduil's request. Even if he would never say it out loud, the Elvenking wanted to spend some time with his son. Eva sensed this and after catching up with her future father-in-law in his chambers, she subtly left the two elves alone to talk, going to the gardens. 

Father and son watched them from the same balcony that Thranduil had watched Legolas and Eva interact when they had just met each other. _"She is a peculiar one."_ Thranduil commented in Elvish and his son grinned. _"Yes, she is. But she is my peculiar one."_ He replied with a laugh and his father glanced at him. _"You really love her."_ He stated and Legolas nodded in answer, looking down at his soulmate with a loving smile.

_"I do. I'm planning to ask her to be my wife and Bonded. I already asked James, Grace, Victoria and lord Elrond for permission and they have all agreed. I just need to find the perfect ring."_ He said and Thranduil nodded at his words, before making a decision. He quickly walked to one of the desks and got a small chest from one of its drawers. "Would this suffice?" He asked in English, showing its contents.

Legolas peeked into the chest and his eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful silver ring. It had leaves engraved in it and a tiny diamond in the middle. " _Ada_... it is perfect. Where did you get it?" He asked, carefully picking it up to inspect it. It really was perfect for Eva. Thranduil smiled at his son, before speaking up. "It was the same ring that I gave your mother when I asked for her hand." He answered and Legolas looked up at him in shock. He started to protest that he couldn't take it, but his father didn't want to hear it.

"You deserve it. She deserves it." The king said, before being surprised by his son hugging him out of nowhere. Once he got over the surprise, he smiled a bit and hugged his son back. After a few minutes, Legolas remembered himself and quickly pulled back, bowing before his father and leaving the room with the ring to prepare. Thranduil watched him go with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

Legolas joined his soulmate in the garden, hiding the ring in his hand. "Remember the first time that we walked here during Thorin Oakenshield's quest?" He asked and Eva chuckled a she turned around. "I never felt so awkward in my life." She replied and he laughed as well. "Well, it showed me how protective you are of the people that you care about and what I was in for, which I do not regret one single minute of it." He said

Eva blushed a bit as he went to stand next to her and took her hands. "It was not until the feast of Starlight that I realised how beautiful you were, both inside and out. You are smart, kind, funny, stubborn, protective and I love you more than anything." He said. Eva looked at her soulmate. While elves seemed cold and unemotional at first glance, she had learned to pick up on tiny signs to indicate how he was feeling. 

"Why are you nervous?" She asked softly, putting her hand on his arm. He looked up at her, before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I have heard of this human tradition that I want to try, but I do not want to mess it up." He replied and she smiled at him. "I'm sure that you will do fine and otherwise, you can try again." She told him, but he shook his head. "Not this tradition. It is better if I get it right immediately." He said.

She cocked her head in confusion. "What is this tradition?" She asked. Legolas took a deep breath, before slowly sinking down onto one knee. Eva's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as she realised what was happening right now. _"Eva, you are the strongest person that I know and I want you by my side for the rest of my days. Will you marry me?"_ He asked in Elvish, showing her the ring.

Eva immediately nodded. _"Yes, you pointy eared princess. Yes."_ She answered in Elvish, laughing all the way. Legolas stood up with a laugh and kissed her deeply. Breaking apart, Legolas put the ring on Eva's hand and she loved it. " _Meleth Nín_ , it's beautiful." She whispered, tears of happiness rolling down. "Not as beautiful as you." He replied, having her smile at him, before kissing him again. From the balcony above them, Thranduil smiled.

Eva sent letters to her friends and brother as soon as possible and she got ecstatic letters back, all of them happy for her. They promised to be there as soon as possible. Only Sam, Frodo, Fíli and Kíli declined coming as the former had just gotten married himself, Frodo didn't really feel well and the princes had to take care of Erebor. They promised to sent gifts. Gimli had come with them and was the first one to congratulate them. 

Once again, preparations were made for a royal wedding. This time, it was Eva who was fitted for her dress. It was already beautiful on its own, with a ballroom skirt and open back, but what Eva really loved was the thin veil that spread from her back like a cape. Her hair was twisted in a knot. Thranduil visited her as the seamstresses were making the final finishing touches on her dress. He once again had a small chest in his hands. 

The seamstresses bowed to him and left at his silent order. Eva curtsied to him and he nodded at her with a small smile. "You look beautiful, lady Eva. My son will be very lucky to have you as his wife and Bonded." He said sincerely and Eva smiled at him. "I'm the lucky one, your majesty. I am so happy to have him as my soulmate." She replied just as heartfelt and he smiled at her, before looking her up-and-down. 

"Forgive me for saying this, but your dress is missing something." He commented and Eva quickly looked down at the dress to see if she could see what it was. "Really? What is it missing?" She asked as the king set the chest down and opened it, gently lifting something out of it. "It is missing this." He said, showing her the diadem in his hands. Eva's eyes widened in awe, before she lowered her head for the king to put it on her head. "It has been in my family for ages and is traditionally worn by the princess of our kingdom." Thranduil told her. 

"I will do my best to be worthy of it." Eva promised and Thranduil showed her a genuine smile. "You already are." He said and she smiled back at her, before bowing again and he left for the seamstresses to finish their work. A few days later, when Eva was admiring her finished dress, there was a knock on her door and a blonde woman poked her head in. "Excuse me, your highness. Have you seen our friend Eva? Grace asked. 

Victoria poked her head in as well. "Yeah, she's about this big, has brown hair and blue eyes and is a bit of a brat at the best of times." She said grinning at her friend. "Oh, come here." Eva said, opening her arms. Grace and Victoria giggled, before hugging her tightly. "You look beautiful, Eva. You should wear a dress more often." Grace commented, before looking back at the doorway, where James was standing. 

The man was standing with his mouth open as he stared at his sister. Arwen was standing next to him and smiled at his expression, before silently telling Grace and Victoria to let the siblings have a moment. The other two women quickly listened and left them alone. James walked forward and hugged his sister. "Mom and dad would be so proud of you." He whispered and she smiled, before hugging him tighter. 

The ceremony was held in the gardens with Thranduil's permission as it had a significant meaning for the couple. James naturally was giving Eva away. Merry, Pippin had come to represent Frodo and Sam. Bofur and Ori had come in place of Fíli and Kíli. Théoden and his family were there as were Eva's friends of course. The only one missing was Boromir as he had to look after Gondor, now that Aragorn was somewhere else.

As Eva and James were walking towards the gardens, they came across one of the jealous Elleths from sixty years ago. The Elleth had a cup of water in her hands and pretended to trip, spilling water all over Eva. She apologised, but she couldn't keep her grin fully of her face. It quickly disappeared, however, when Eva simply bent the water out of her dress and back into the cup, before walking on. The twins shared a high-five on the way. 

Arriving at the gardens, Eva took a deep breath. They slowly walked into the garden and Eva got her first good look at Legolas, who was wearing an actual robe for today. Not as grand as his father often wore, but still quite a difference from what he was normally wearing. Eva promised herself to always remember the look on his face as he saw her. The star-struck expression that he had at seeing her was enough for her heart to go faster.

They arrived at where Legolas and his father were standing in the middle of the garden and James gave her hand to Legolas, before joining the others. Legolas gently grabbed her free hand and the couple faced each other as Thranduil started the wedding. He gave a small speech as well, before allowing the couple to give each other their rings and say their vows. Not many people knew that elves had different vows than men.

_"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving together. Forever.”_ They said together in elvish, before kissing each other. The vow may not be as long as men's, but it was just as heartfelt. The crowd applauded, but it was more quiet as elves weren't as outgoing as men. That didn't stop the humans present from cheering.

During the following feast, Théoden had an interesting question. "Can we expect a invitation from Rivendell soon enough? I have to look after my kingdom as well after all this darkness." He said and both James and Arwen blushed. "We will give you a warning far in advance, I promise." James said and Théoden chuckled, accepting the answer. The feast continued on for a while longer. 

Legolas and Eva quietly left the feast after a few hours. Eva told her soulmate about what the Elleth had tried to do and he laughed. Spill water over someone, who can control that element. Not exactly their greatest idea. They arrived at their new chambers. Legolas wasn't sure if they needed the chambers as they were planning to live in Gondor, but Eva told him that it was a nice thing to have during a visit and he had agreed with that logic. Like Aragorn, Legolas lifted his soulmate up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

Putting her on the bed, he smiled down at her. _"Gi melin, Cuilwen."_ He whispered and she smiled back at him. "I love you too, Legolas." She replied, before kissing him passionately. Breaking apart, she smirked. "Now, hurry up and make a honest woman out of me." She ordered. Her soulmate's smile became wolfish and his pupils dilated slightly. "Oh, I will." He promised, before kissing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Thranduil can officiate a wedding, but let's pretend that he can as a king. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/60798663706501544/ (engagement ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/820921838308502043/ (diadem. (It's gold in the pic, but I pictured it silver))
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/656329345672706549/ (wedding rings.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/Aa5Z1MEOFfzw-k5_VtpxXUjxAQ_PdWdylEvvc5y1PazQskze_fcjfr8/ (wedding dress.)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	19. James and Arwen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It actually took James about six months to propose to Arwen. Both because he wanted to give Théoden and Aragorn a chance to put things a bit in order and because he had to work up the courage to ask not only lord Elrond for her hand, but Elladan and Elrohir as well. After Aragorn's coronation and the weddings of both him and Grace as well as the wedding of Legolas and Eva, Arwen wanted to go back to Rivendell and he agreed. 

One day, he finally worked up the courage and asked the three elves permission to marry Arwen. Elladan and Elrohir gave it quite easily, having seen how much he loved their sister and welcoming him into the family. Lord Elrond was not as easy to sway, even if he knew James incredibly well. Only after James swore on his life to take care of Arwen, did he give his permission and James sighed in relief. 

After creating the perfect ring with the help of some of the remaining elves, James went for a walk with Arwen in the afternoon, just enjoying the peace. The sun was shining brightly. "It's a lot more quiet with your brothers away." He muttered as the twins had left for the day to scout for any remaining orcs and she chuckled at his words, looking up at him with a beaming smile that made his heart stop. Even after about sixty to seventy years of knowing her, she still took his breath away whenever he looked at her. 

He sat down with her and she immediately leaned against him as they listened to the sounds of nature. It was silent for a few minutes. "Arwen?" James finally spoke up. "Yes?" Arwen asked in return, looking up at him. "Imagine if soulmates didn't exist, would you still have fallen in love with me, even if I would be mortal?" He asked and Arwen smiled at him. "I did not fall in love with you, just because we are soulmates." She stated.

He frowned, but she wasn't finished yet. "I fell in love with you, because you are kind, smart, caring and always know how to make me laugh. So, yes. I would have fallen in love with you as long as Grace would be there for Aragorn." She said. The man smiled at that, before she looked back up at him. "What about you? Would you still fall in love with me?" She asked, a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

James heard it and stood up with her, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "Arwen, you are the most beautiful person that I know, both inside and out. You are sweet, brave and stubborn. I do not know enough words to say what I mean, but there is a song." He said and she looked up at him in curiosity. He smiled and pulled her closer, starting to sway her back-and-forth and starting to sing.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

While he wasn't as good in singing as his sister and friends, the heartfelt emotion in his voice was enough to make up for it. Arwen was resting her head on his shoulder with a smile. At the end of the song, he gently pushed her back, spun her around and let her go during the spin. Once she had turned back to face him, he was down on one knee with a small box. She gasped as she realised what was happening.

"Arwen, I really could not wait any longer as I love you more than anything. Will you make me the happiest, immortal man in Middle-Earth by becoming my wife?" He asked, showing her the ring inside and she nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, I will." She squealed, opening her arms and he immediately walked into them with a giant smile, giving her a passionate kiss as he lifted her up and spun her around. 

Cheering from above them made them look up to see Elladan and Elrohir standing on the balcony, applauding them. "I thought that you were with the rangers."James stated. "We lied." Elladan said cheekily and his future brother-in-law gave them a unamused look. "Get out of here." He ordered and the twins laughed. "Whatever you want, little brother." Elrohir said, before the two finally left.

"Those two, I swear." James muttered and his soulmate, now fiancee, simply laughed as he put the ring on her finger. It had the shape of a snowflake. "I tried to make a star , but it didn't really work, so I made a snowflake instead." James admitted, slightly embarrassed and Arwen smiled at him, "I love it." She told him, before kissing him again. He smiled in the kiss, before deepening it. They decided to keep it simple. Rivendell was already beautiful enough that it didn't need decorations. That was quite a relief

As promised, James had sent a warning ahead to Théoden when he had started to make Arwen's ring and the king had laughed at it, thankful that he knew it in advance. Thanks to the time in-between the wedding of Legolas and Eva and this one, he had time to fix several things in his kingdom. He and his family arrived after several weeks and the king thanked James for his warning. 

Arwen was the one to tell Bilbo about their engagement, having grown closer to the hobbit when her soulmate had been going through Middle-Earth. The hobbit had smiled and hugged her tenderly, his strength slowly leaving him. As Rivendell was quite a bit closer to The Shire, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, Merry and Pippin managed to travel to Rivendell by themselves, although a couple of the remaining elves were sent out to meet them halfway.

A few days after the hobbits arrived, Victoria, Faramir, Grace, Aragorn, Eva, Legolas and Gimli arrived in Rivendell. There was quite some commotion as the four friends reunited. The day after, Arwen showed the women her wedding dress. It was quite modest with long sleeves and leaf patterns of lace over the sleeves and top. She had a elvish diadem on her head. It was simple, yet perfect for Arwen. The other women loved it and so did the elleth. 

Several days later, it was time for the wedding. James waited nervously at the fountain in the gardens with Elladan, who stood in the place of Elrond until he had given Arwen away. He felt a small rock hit him, courtesy of Eva and when he looked up, his jaw fell at seeing Arwen coming towards him. His star looked even more beautiful and graceful than normal. She gave him a beaming smile as her father gave her hand to James, before replacing his son and starting to speak.

After his speech, Arwen and James said the same vows as Legolas and Eva, before kissing each other. Breaking apart as a married and Bonded pair, they both smiled. "My beautiful star." James breathed and she beamed at him, before they turned to face the crowd. Lady Galadriel congratulated them and told them that their future would be happy and peaceful. They both beamed at that. 

Victoria had watched the ceremony with a smile, her hand intertwined with Faramir's the entire time. Now, she was the only one left of the four, who wasn't married yet. She and Faramir were still getting to know each other, although they already had their first kiss. Despite that, Victoria knew that James, Arwen and lord Elrond would leave soon and she did want all of her friends at her wedding. She would have to talk with her soulmate about it.

Once evening had fallen, Arwen and James left the feast and went to their chambers. "You know, it is nice that we can now share a bed, without me having to be afraid of your father's reaction." James commented and Arwen laughed. "I guess it is." She replied with a giggle, before they arrived at the right doors and James lifted her laughing soulmate in his arms and carried her into the room. 

Gently putting her down on the bed, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "My beautiful and amazing wife." He whispered, still giddy about the fact that he was now married to Arwen Undómiel of all people. She chuckled softly. "My handsome and wonderful husband." She replied, making him blush a bit and duck his head. She chuckled at his reaction. He smiled at her and kissed her again

She quickly kissed him back, but her diadem pressed into both their foreheads, so James carefully took it off and put it away, before kissing her again. She pulled him closer, almost pulling him on time bed with her. With great restraint, James broke the kiss and pulled back. He looked at her and caressed her cheek. "Are you ready? He asked and she nodded. He smiled at her, before kissing her passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/44332377568660541/ (engagement ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/186125397086637415/ (wedding dress (I tried to find a nice, elvish wedding dress, but couldn't find one that I liked. :/))
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/640848221957846315/. (Wedding rings)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/281615782929813443/ (diadem. (I know Arwen is wearing a different diadem during Aragorn's coronation, but I never liked that one.))
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	20. Victoria and Faramir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

A few weeks after Aragorn's coronation, Eva, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir and Victoria cleaned out Minas Morgul from any lasting evil with the remaining soldiers. Victoria's dragon form came in handy as it burned the orcs. Once the city was cleared, the men celebrated and this included a tired, but awake Victoria. Faramir was happy to support her, proud of what she had done for them.

He had looked down at her, just as she had started to look up and their lips had met. They had quickly broken apart, both surprised by what had happened. After a few seconds, they slowly leaned closer again and kissed each other properly. They only broke apart at hearing the hoots and cheers of the other soldiers and that included Boromir, Eva and Legolas. Both blushed at the attention, but didn't let go of each other. 

Over the next couple of years, they grew closer to each other. They weren't as close as the other three couples yet, but those had six to seven decades to get to know each other. Victoria was very aware that she had the most mortal soulmate out of all of them and did her best to enjoy every moment. Like in the book, Aragorn made Faramir prince of Ithilien, the only difference being that it was on Boromir's suggestion.

While cleaning out the lands in the east of Gondor, Victoria and Faramir grew closer as they fought together. They had quite a bit in common, including the fact that they only fought to protect the innocent and their loved ones. It was during one evening in winter as they were cuddled together in front of a roaring fire with Faramir reading his favourite book out loud, that Victoria realised that she was hopelessly in love with the man. Sure, they were soulmates, destined for each other and all that, but that didn't mean that they fell in love at first sight

"I love you, Faramir." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. Faramir briefly stopped reading in surprise, before smiling down at where Victoria was resting against him. "I love you too _Tûrwethiel_." He replied, kissing the top of her head. She smiled slightly, before falling asleep. Seeing this, Faramir put his book down and carefully pulled her even closer, gently carding his fingers through her hair as he watched the flames.

Despite not living together yet, Victoria visited Faramir almost everyday and Boromir was a frequent visitor as well with Éowyn, who had stayed in Gondor with her uncle's permission to get to know her soulmate as well. One evening, when the four of them were sharing dinner, Boromir had a question. "I have to ask: is there anything that you regret changing or preventing?" He asked and both Éowyn and Faramir looked at Victoria in curiosity. 

The red-haired woman hummed. "There is one thing that I wish I could've seen, but the situation would've been so much worse." She replied. "What was that?" Éowyn asked and Victoria smiled as she looked at the two brothers. "Gandalf hitting Denethor with his staff and knocking him out." She answered and her friends and soulmate couldn't suppress their laughter, Éowyn having heard of what the lord had tried to do. "He did not!" Boromir protested.

"He did. After our world's version of Faramir returns unconscious from the stupid suicide mission that Denethor sent him on, the man suddenly realised that he loved his son. He completely despairs about how "his line has ended," despite a certain hobbit telling him that he is still alive. He then sees the hundreds of orcs and orders his men to abandon their posts." Victoria told them. Boromir pretty much facepalmed at hearing this

Faramir grabbed Victoria's hand. With a smile towards her soulmate, she continued. "When he turns around, Gandalf is right there and angry. He hits him on the head, in the stomach and on the back. Even before we came here, I always loved that moment." She said, miming the movements with her free hand and the others chuckled. Éowyn had a question too. "Before you came here, did you feel different about Faramir than about other characters?" She asked 

"I mean: I know that you thought that he was fictional, but still." She continued and Victoria thought again. "Well, I do remember that at the first time that I saw him on screen, my first thought was: "well, hello there." Legolas and Aragorn were the heartthrobs for most girls, but I actually did always like Faramir more." She explained with another smile towards the man. He smiled back, before they continued eating. 

About ten months before lord Elrond and the others would leave for Valinor, Faramir finally went around asking Grace, Eva, Legolas and Aragorn for permission to marry Victoria. She had told him about how James would leave soon and he knew that she wanted all her friends to be at her wedding. He also wrote letters to lord Elrond and James with the same question. Everyone gladly gave their permission

Boromir happily recommended the same people to his little brother, who had made Grace's engagement ring for Aragorn. It didn't take very long for them to make an absolutely perfect ring for Victoria. In the very beginning of their relationship, Victoria had once made an offhand comment to him about not wanting a diamond in her engagement ring, but a small ruby instead and how her favourite flower was a lotus.

Faramir had actually remembered these things and had put it in his request. The resulting ring was absolutely beautiful. The ring itself was silver with several leaves engraved in it. It had bronze leaves in the form of a lotus and the ruby in the middle. "Oh, Victoria is going to absolutely love it." Queen Grace commented happily as Faramir finally showed her the ring. "I do hope so. You do not think that this is a bit too soon?" Faramir asked nervously and Grace smiled kindly at him, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"In our world, between two and two-and-a-half years is a perfect time to get engaged. I have known people, who got engaged after just six months. Just because the three of us took such a long time, does not mean that you should." She told him with a laugh and he relaxed slightly at her words, before frowning in concern as she stumbled. "Are you alright?" He asked and she smiled again. 

"Yes. I am fine. I just have not felt well in the past few days." She replied. Now that she was queen, Grace did her best to speak more politely, only reverting back to her usual speech when with friends. Faramir still looked at his new queen in concern, but she waved him off, telling him that she would see it checked if it continued. Only then did the man relent, although he did escort her to her chambers. 

A few days later, Faramir and Victoria were actually in Fangorn Forest, close to Isengard as the woman had realised that Faramir had never met Treebeard. The man had paled slightly at seeing the large creature that he had only heard stories about, but after a few minutes of talking, he had calmed down. The Ent had been happy to see that Victoria had met her soulmate and was honoured that she had thought of him. 

Once Victoria had walked off to greet the other Ents, Faramir told Treebeard about his plans to propose and Treebeard didn't say anything as he knew that his loud voice would ruin the surprise, but he did nod at Faramir, telling him that he approved. The water that had covered Isengard was gone, except for the river itself and several small trees had already started to grow in the past couple of years.

As they were walking through the regrowing nature, Faramir felt his nerves growing as well. They sat down on a old beam of one of Saruman's broken down constructions. Moss and small plants had already overtaken the wood. After a few minutes of simply enjoying the growing nature around them, Faramir started to search for something in the satchel that he had taken with him and had kept a tight hold on during the entire time. 

"What are you looking for?" Victoria asked curiously. "Something very important." Faramir replied vaguely, before finding it and hiding it in his hands. "What is it?" Victoria asked, trying to peek between his fingers. The only thing that she could see was that it was some kind of small box. Faramir took a very deep breath, before slowly sinking from the beam and onto his knee, turning to face Victoria in the process..

"Victoria, I am so lucky to have met you. You saved my life so many times. You make me happier than I had ever imagined and you continue to do so every day. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box and showing her the ring. Victoria immediately nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes!" She said loudly, kneeling down next to him and hugging him. Faramir hugged her back, being very careful not to lose the ring. 

Victoria pulled back and Faramir put the ring on her finger. She laughed at seeing the ruby and lotus form and looked at her soulmate, now fiance with a smile."You remembered?" She asked in a soft tone and he smiled at her, cupping her face and caressing her cheek. "I do my best to remember everything that you tell me." He replied and she beamed at him, before cupping his face and kissing him.

She was so happy right now. She was getting married to her soulmate. It had taken a long time, but it had been completely worth the wait. She pulled back, before resting her forehead against his with a loud giggle. Faramir smiled at her and brushed her hair back, before kissing her again. Breaking apart for some much-needed air, the couple embraced each other as tightly as they could. 

Treebeard and the other Ents watched the two with smiles on their faces. After saying goodbye to them, the couple went back to Gondor. Her friends immediately congratulated them and preparations were immediately started for one, last wedding, before the voyage of Valinor. Invitations to friends were sent out, except to the Shire as Victoria wanted to tell the hobbits the good news herself

As had been the case with the other three women, Victoria got asked several questions about her ideal dress and the seamstresses did their best to make that dress reality. Victoria's dress was a simple one with 3/4 sleeves and lace in the form of leaves and flowers. However, unlike her friends, Victoria wanted a veil and the seamstresses made one that was pinned to her hair on the back of her head by pins in the form of flowers.

When Victoria was asked who she wanted to give her away and the woman immediately looked at Boromir in answer, the man did not tear up at all. No way. Not. At. All. Victoria simply smiled at her friend and kissed his cheek in response. Faramir chuckled at his brother's reaction as well. It wasn't often that someone managed to bring Boromir to tears. Especially not by simply looking at him in answer to a question. 

A few days before the wedding, Victoria visited the Shire once again and was happily greeted by the hobbits. "Who is getting married this time?" Sam asked as he walked up to get with a pregnant Rosie and their daughter. Victoria simply showed them her ring in answer and especially Pippin cheered loudly. He, Frodo and Merry gladly went with her. Sam declined for obvious reasons

A few days later and about four months before the voyage to Valinor, a wedding ceremony was held in Emyn Arnen, where the couple would live. Aragorn was honoured to be the one to officiate the wedding. Faramir felt his breath taken away when Victoria appeared at his brother's arm, her veil billowing in the slight wind. Her hazel eyes were shining in happiness as Boromir gave her hand to his little brother. 

Aragorn started to speak with a warm smile on his face. He was happy for his friend as she was finally marrying her soulmate. During his small speech, he glanced at Grace several times. His beautiful soulmate and queen was pregnant with their first child. She had told them that she knew the perfect name if it was a girl and he couldn't wait to meet his child. Faramir and Victoria smiled at each other as they said the same vows as Aragorn and Grace had

Their eyes were full of love as they leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss as a Bonded husband and wife. Their friends all cheered, Merry and Pippin being the loudest. "It's still kind of weird that they just pretty much signed their death sentence by marrying each other." Pippin commented softly during the cheering. "Yes, but they are so happy about finally being married and love each other so much that they don't care." Merry answered.

Frodo, who didn't know about Bonded soulmates dying soon after the other, was very confused, until Pippin explained it to him. The feast was held in the garden of Faramir's and Victoria's new home and was onsiderably smaller than the others as only friends of the couple and some nobles from Gondor were present, but neither Victoria nor Faramir cared. It was a good thing in the end as Éomer met his soulmate during the feast. She was the daughter of the prince of Dol Amroth and the cousin of Boromir and Faramir. "Well, Gondor and Rohan will be closer than ever." Grace commented to Aragorn and he agreed

Faramir and Victoria left during the feast and like the other men, Faramir lifted his wife into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He put her down again and smiled at her, holding her close. "I love you, _Tûrwethiel_." He breathed. "I love you too." Victoria whispered, before kissing him deeply. Breaking apart, she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed with a mischievous smirk on her face. He simply followed her with a laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. Was at a theme park all day and after that, I was too tired to write. 
> 
> With all the weddings done, the story is approaching its end. Tomorrow will be the chapter about the voyage. I think that there will be less than five chapters, before this story is over. However, that will not be the end of my series. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/750341987898699452/ (engagement ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/AZLPu-PEmRUN0_oLRSSQ1cm6xQxnwoQGG2U-lbnA69RnMKUvkwOgo3s/ (wedding dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/409686897353969314/ (veil)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/817403401099230874/ (wedding rings)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	21. No need to say goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1 month before the voyage._

Aragorn was nervously pacing the hallway, wincing every time he heard Grace scream in absolute pain. How much he wanted to be there in the room with her, but he wasn't allowed. He knew that he could order them to let him in, but Grace had told him not to. Right now, Eva and Victoria were in there, doing their best to help her and Aragorn heard them squealing in pain as Grace squeezed their hands to dust. 

Faramir, Gimli and Legolas were waiting with him, Boromir taking care of everything while Aragorn was distracted. Both men, elf and dwarf were nervously waiting for news. Aragorn winced again at hearing a particularly loud scream and had to visibly stop himself from storming into the room and check on his wife and Bonded. Legolas and Gimli kept a close eye on him to make sure that he didn't do exactly that. 

All four men looked up at hearing a baby's cry and Victoria walked out of the room after several minutes, rubbing her hands to get feeling back into them. "It's a girl." She told the king, finally allowing him into the room. Aragorn wasted no time and strode inside. Eva was helping clean up the messy room, but the king's focus was purely on his wife 

Grace was a complete mess. Her hair was in a small, messy knot and she was both sweaty and exhausted. Her eyes, however, were shining with absolute happiness as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. Despite his haste to get inside, Aragorn felt himself slow down as he approached the bed. Grace looked up at him and smiled, before carefully starting to hand the baby over to him once he was sitting next to her. "Your daughter." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulders as they both looked at their child. 

Aragorn looked down at his child and familiar green eyes looked right back at him from under a tuft of dark hair. The girl looked back at him, before giving him a smile and squealing. Aragorn gave her a smile back. "She's perfect." He whispered, wrapping one arm around Grace and the woman happily snuggled closer. The new parents were silent for several minutes as they admired their baby, love clear in their eyes. 

"You said that you had the perfect name for our child if it was a girl." Aragorn quietly commented and Grace nodded. "Farren." She said. "Farren." Aragorn repeated in a whisper and their daughter squealed. Grace laughed. "I think that she likes her name." She said and Aragorn chuckled. "I think so too." He agreed. They stayed like that for a few hours, until there was a knock on the door. 

Victoria had quickly gone to get James, Arwen, lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir from Rivendell and they, plus the others wanted to meet the first royal baby in centuries. Aragorn let them in and proudly introduced his daughter to their friends. James, Eva and Victoria almost snorted at hearing her name, but managed to keep it in as the baby was passed around. After a while, Farren got cranky and started to cry. 

They quickly gave her back to her mother and left the room. "So, how long do you think it will take for Aragorn to realise that Farren literally means "Wanderer" in our world?" Eva asked and all their friends laughed. Victoria flew lord Elrond and his sons back to Rivendell to wrap up a few more things before the lord left, but James and Arwen decided to stay in Gondor for a while to spend some time with friends before they left. 

Back in the king's and queen's bedroom, Farren had just been fed and burped for the first time and was now sleeping in her mother's arms. "I'm glad that she wasn't born during Sauron's reign of darkness." Grace commented and her husband agreed. Seeing that his wife was about to fall asleep, he carefully took Farren out of her arms and put her in the crib that had been put up next to the bed, despite there being a nursery nearby

Climbing on the bed next to his wife, Aragorn wrapped his arms around Grace as they both watched their sleeping child. "I love you, Aragorn." Grace breathed and the king smiled at her. "I love you too, my _Eruanna_." He replied and Grace gave him a small smile, before falling asleep. Aragorn stayed up for a while, just watching his wife and daughter for several minutes, before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

To say that the dwarves of Erebor panicked to see another dragon heading straight towards them several days later, was an understatement. Fíli, Kíli and Frerin, Thorin's son immediately ran up the ramparts to face it, only to see the dragon landing in front of the mountain and a waving James and Arwen on its back. Once they had climbed off, the dragon turned back into Victoria and the dwarves sighed in relief at realising that it was her. 

The man and elleth told their friends that they were leaving soon and that they wouldn't come back ever again. The dwarves were all saddened by this news. They had heard about the elves leaving Middle-Earth, but hadn't truly realised that it would count for their friends as well. Tauriel knew that she would never go there as she and Kíli were Bonded and as soon as he died, so would she. 

James and Arwen visited the graves of their friends, paying respect for the last time. They toured a restored Erebor with the dwarf princes as their guides. They caught up with everyone one more time, despite Fíli and Kíli having been there at Victoria's and Faramir's wedding. At the end of the day, there were a lot of hugs and teary goodbyes, before Victoria turned back into a dragon, James and Arwen climbed on her back and they flew off, waving at the dwarves until they couldn't see them anymore. 

Several weeks later, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin travelled to the Grey havens with Gandalf and Bilbo, who had become incredibly old. Arriving there, they saw lord Elrond, lord Celeborn, lady Galadriel, Haldir, James, Arwen, Eva, Grace, Aragorn, Victoria and Faramir waiting for them. Legolas had come too, despite the sea calling out to him from now on. Gimli hadn't come, because he was afraid of flying and Boromir was looking after Gondor.

Grace had asked Éowyn to watch over Farren in the meantime and she had agreed. James and Arwen had also said goodbye to Théoden and Éomer in the past few weeks. The men had been sad to see them go, but knew that it was their choice. Éowyn and Boromir had been sad as well, hugging the two tightly before they had left. James still had trouble believing that he was about to leave Middle-Earth.

It had been his home for more than seventy years and now, he was leaving it all behind. He was certain that he would find a home in Valinor with Arwen but it was still weird. The old Bilbo limped towards the humans staying behind. "I guess that this is it." He said in a weak voice as Victoria, Grace, Eva, Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir kneeled down.They all gave him sad smiles, before the old hobbit carefully hugged the three women and patted Aragorn's knee.

"You better take good care of them, you hear me?" He asked, pointing his crutch towards the two men and elf and they immediately nodded. Bilbo smiled at them. "Say hello to Thorin for me when you see him." He said and the women nodded, no one having the heart to tell him that Thorin was dead. With help from Haldir, the old hobbit slowly walked on board. The humans staying behind slowly stood up again. 

Lady Galadriel walked towards Victoria and the woman bowed towards her. "Thank you for your gift, my lady. It saved my soulmate from a terrible fate." She said and the lady smiled at her, looking at Faramir with a knowing look. "You are very welcome, my dear." She replied, kissing both her cheeks, before doing the same by Eva and Grace and following her husband onto the ship. 

Lord Elrond was next. Aragorn bowed towards him, thanking him, but Grace decided to do something different and gave him a tight, human hug. He was surprised, before hugging her back. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you for everything... _Ada_." She whispered and Elrond felt his eyes fill with tears, before he hugged her again. Arwen may be coming with him, but he was still losing two daughters. 

Eva and Victoria hugged him as well, the latter taking her sweet time in letting him go as they would never see each other again after this. Finally letting go, the elven lord turned to Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir, threatening them by saying that he would sail back if he sensed that they were hurting Eva, Grace and Victoria. Both men and elf immediately nodded at his words, knowing that he meant it. It was only then that the lord slowly walked on board.

After James and Arwen said goodbye to the hobbits, the man, Eva, Grace and Victoria turned to each other and made a group hug between the four of them. "It's been a wild ride, huh?" Eva asked with tears in her eyes and the others chuckled tearfully. "You can say that again. Two important quests, making friends, finding love, dying and coming back and finally marrying our soulmates." Grace commented

The others smiled with tears in their eyes or rolling down. "I'm gonna miss you guys." James said, mostly to Grace and Victoria as he stood between them. If everything went right, he would see Eva, Gimli and Legolas in about a bit more than a century, but he would never see Grace and Victoria again after today. "We will miss you too." Grace replied as they hugged him tighter and Victoria agreed.

After a few minutes, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir joined the hug as well. Breaking apart, James and Arwen hugged them all separately once more. "Raise Farren well and tell her stories of her "uncle James and aunt Arwen." James told Grace, who tearfully promised to do so. They let go after a few minutes and went on. "See you in a few decades, sis." James said as he hugged Eva and she chuckled. Once all the hugging was over, James grabbed Arwen's hand and looked at his sister and friends.

"Thank you for everything, guys. You are the best friends that someone can imagine." James, biting his lip as tears threatened to spill over. "You really are and we will never forget all the adventures and the many good times that we had with you. We love you all." Arwen continued, a single tear escaping from her eye. The others replied with the same, before the man and elleth walked onboard.

The humans staying behind watched them go with tears in their eyes or rolling down their cheeks, before turning to Gandalf and hugging him as well. Victoria was last to go and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything, old friend." She said as it had been thanks to him that she had met her soulmate in time to save him. Gandalf simply chuckled and hugged her back. 

"You are very welcome, my dear girl." He said, before finally letting go and turning towards the hobbits. "Farewell, my brave hobbits. My work is now finished. Here, at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our fellowship." Gandalf told the crying hobbits, glancing at the other members watching them from the sidelines. "I will not say: do not weep, for not all tears are evil." The wizard continued, before starting to walk towards the ship. 

Close to it, he turned back. "It is time Frodo ." He stated. The humans and elf stayed silent as Frodo said goodbye to his friends and gave his book to Sam. As the brave hobbit walked past them, they kneeled once again and hugged him. "Farewell Frodo. You deserve it." Grace whispered as she let him go. Frodo nodded at her, before following Gandalf onto the ship. The humans and elf went to stand behind the remaining hobbits. 

A crying Pippin grabbed Victoria's hand for comfort as they watched the boat starting to sail away, leaving them behind for good. Arwen and James were standing on the back of the ship, waving at them. The men were supporting the women. "Could you sing that song from Grace's funeral?" Pippin asked and Victoria gave him a small smile. "Of course." She said, before starting to sing. 

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow one winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took the road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

By the end of the song, the ship was in the distance and with gentle urging from the humans, the thres hobbits turned around to go back home. Once they had gotten onto their ponies, the humans walked out of the city with them until they came to an open field. "Will you be alright from here?" Victoria asked and they nodded. The humans promised to visit, before Victoria turned into a dragon and everyone climbed on her back. It was a tight fit, but they managed. With one last look towards the hobbits, the dragon flew up towards Gondor.

Once they landed, Aragorn and Grace climbed off and with a few goodbyes, Victoria flew to her home with Faramir, Eva and Legolas. The royal couple walked back into the city. Éowyn was waiting for them with Farren in her arms, her slight likeness to Grace coming in handy as she kept the newborn princess calm. The baby immediately reached out to her father with a happy squeal and Aragorn took her over with a smile.

Grace joined them and smiled at her tiny family. The baby squealed louder at seeing her. Éowyn smiled at the sight, before going back inside. Grace and Aragorn followed her with Farren. Boromir told them to take the rest of the day off. He got everything under control. They nodded at him in gratitude, before retreating to their private chambers. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and playing with their daughter.

Victoria landed in Ithilien and friends got off, Legolas and Eva having started a elven colony there. Gimli was waiting for them and simply nodded solemnly. Victoria flew off to her home after saying goodbye and landed one last time outside their home. Faramir climbed off and patted her neck. Victoria turned back and simply embraced her husband, needing his comfort. 

Faramir held her tightly, stroking her back. "I am here, Victoria. You are not alone." He whispered. Victoria held him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking with sobs. Faramir kept stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, until she had calmed down. He supported her as they walked inside and stayed by her side for the rest of the evening. 

Eva and Legolas told Gimli that had happened at the harbour and the dwarf looked down at knowing that Gandalf and Frodo were gone too. Legolas looked at his soulmate. "You will see him again one day, _Cuilwen_." He told her and she gave him a small smile as they walked into their own home. The group had been split up forever and the only thing that they could do, was to move forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if five people can fit on a dragon's back (depends on the size I guess,) but let's pretend that Victoria is big enough to carry them all. 
> 
> I think three more chapters at most, before the story is over :(
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	22. Lord and lady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Despite having known each other for a couple of years, before getting married, Victoria and Faramir quickly grew just as close as the other couples. They were guests of honour at the wedding of Éowyn and Boromir, both incredibly happy for the couple. During the ceremony, Victoria rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he pulled her closer as they watched yet another pair get Bonded for life. 

Several months after Boromir's wedding to Éowyn and close to her husband's birthday, Victoria started to feel sick. She had a feeling what it was, but went to the healers to be certain. Her suspicions were confirmed. She was pregnant. She was overjoyed, before getting a bit sad at realising that her parents, her brother Lee, James, Arwen, Gandalf and lord Elrond would never meet her baby. She looked down at this, missing her family. 

The morning of Faramir's birthday, the couple woke up in each other's arms and kissed each other good morning. They just enjoyed a few minutes of peace, before they would start their day. Victoria shifted a bit in her husband's arms, biting her lip. Faramir quickly noticed her nervous behaviour. "Are you alright, my dragon?" He asked and she smiled at his new and very fitting nickname for her.

"I'm alright, my captain. I just have a gift for you, but it is not yet finished." She told him and he smiled. "I am sure that it will be a wonderful gift. What is it?" He asked and Victoria put his hands on her abdomen. He frowned for a minute, before understanding passed over his face. "Oh, _Tûrwethiel_." He breathed in complete wonder, caressing her stomach where their child was growing.

Victoria smiled at him, before frowning at seeing the flash of fear on his face and cupping his face to make him focus back on her. "Hey. What's wrong?" She asked gently and Faramir took a deep breath. "What if I end up becoming like him?" He asked, both knowing exactly who he meant. Victoria felt anger at remembering her father-in-law, before calming herself down. The last thing that they had heard, Denethor was living in Edoras, where Théoden and Éomer kept an eye on him after having heard what he had tried to do. The man had refused to come to either of his son's weddings, but both didn't mind.

Focusing herself, she caressed her husband's cheek. "You will never be like him, my love. You are far too pure and good for that to happen. If you want to think of an example, think of Boromir instead." She told him and he took a shaky breath, before nodding. Victoria smiled at him and rested her forehead against his. Faramir let out a small laugh after several minutes. "I am going to be a father." He said with a laugh. 

"You're going to be a father." Victoria confirmed happily. Faramir laughed again, before kissing his wife passionately. She immediately returned the gesture with a laugh. Breaking apart, Faramir took deep breaths as he lowered his hands and gently caressed her stomach again. Victoria could clearly see that he could still barely believe it and smiled, covering his hands with her own as the soon-to-be parents enjoyed the moment

Boromir was naturally the first one to know and the man was ecstatic to know that he was going to be an uncle as he and Éowyn congratulated the couple. Eva, Legolas, Grace and Aragorn were next to know and they were incredibly happy for them as well. They drank to the new baby, Victoria drinking water and discussed baby names and what the gender of the baby possibly could be. 

A raven was sent to Rohan, Erebor and the Shire with the news. Victoria really wanted to bring the news herself, but both her friends and soulmate had forbidden her from turning during her pregnancy. She was always so exhausted after turning and they didn't want to risk the baby. She had reluctantly agreed with that logic. Humans, hobbits and dwarves reacted happily at the news. 

Over the next few months, Victoria's stomach grew with their child. "I do hope that he or she does not take after your dragon form." Faramir said one day with a laugh and Victoria paled slightly, even if she chuckled. "Oh, man. That would be like the movie "Shrek" where a donkey has babies with a dragon." She said, before laughing at her husband's disturbed expression. "Exactly what kind of world do you come from?" He asked and she laughed. 

When Victoria was around eight months pregnant, Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel, Bofur and Ori came for a long-overdue visit. The dwarves came with wooden toys that had been hand made by the remaining company for the unborn baby as well as Farren and Victoria teared up at seeing the toys. Grace was also incredibly touched at seeing the toys. The dwarves stayed for a month and a few weeks after their arrival, it was time.

This time, Faramir was the one nervously pacing the hallway as he listened to his wife's screams. Eva and Grace were with her and Faramir once heard the latter asking if she squeezed so hard during birth, both Eva and Victoria replying in the affirmative, before the latter screamed again. Fíli and Kíli were anxiously waiting for news with him. Boromir and Éowyn were there as well for moral support..

After several hours, Victoria's screams died down and were replaced by the cries of an infant. Faramir sighed in relief at hearing it and a few minutes later, Grace opened the door and finally allowed him in. Victoria was waiting for him, a small bundle in her arms. "Our son." She told him once he was sitting next to her, carefully giving him the baby. Faramir immediately looked down at his son in wonder.

His blue eyes looked back at him, before closing as the baby went to sleep. "I bet that he will be just as handsome as his daddy." Victoria commented and Faramir smiled at her. "What are we going to call him?" He asked. "What do you think of Elboron?" Victoria asked, vaguely remembering the name from the books. Faramir repeated the name, deciding that he really liked it and he agreed. After a few minutes, their friends were allowed in to meet the new baby. The dwarves were extremely gentle with him as they carefully held him.

They remembered how lonely Victoria had been during the last part of the quest and were happy that she had finally found her soulmate and had married him. They had never seen her so happy as she was right now. She really deserved this life, they knew that much. They carefully passed the baby over to Eva, who gently smiled down at the small boy, despite feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

She hadn't managed to conceive yet, but she knew that she had to be patient. If Victoria could wait so many years to meet her soulmate, then she could wait to get pregnant. She was immortal for crying out loud. She had more than enough time. She smiled down at the baby, before giving him to Grace. Once everyone had held the baby, they gave him back to his parents and left. 

The parents were left alone with their child and Victoria rocked him back and forth, until he got hungry. She fed and burped him herself. Elboron was a bit fussy after that, but Victoria quickly managed to calm him down by humming a song. Faramir was watching her interact with their child, love in his eyes. Seeing that their son wasn't falling asleep yet, Victoria slowly started to sing. 

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_  
_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_  
_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_  
_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_  
_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_  
_

At the end of the song, Elboron was fast asleep and Faramir gently took him over from his mother, putting him down in his crib and tucking him in. Climbing in bed next to Victoria, the captain kissed her temple as they cuddled and watched their sleeping son. "Look what we created." Victoria breathed and he chuckled. "And not a single scale in sight." He replied, making her laugh

Once she was recovered, Victoria flew to the Shire and picked up Sam, Merry and Pippin to meet her son. That is, after asking permission of Pippin's new fiancee Diamond. Sam Merry and Pippin were immediately smitten with Elboron. They didn't dare to hold him, so Victoria sat on the ground and put her son in her lap, allowing the hobbits to gently interact with the baby. Faramir watched them from the doorway with a warm smile on his face. 

While they were gently playing with the baby, Pippin asked if Victoria had any funny stories for them and Victoria told them the story about how the guy who played Aragorn in the movies, once kissed the guy who played Pippin. The hobbit went completely red as Merry laughed his butt off at both the story and his friend's face. Sam was a mix in-between. Elboron started to get fussy and the hobbits quietly left

A few months after the birth, they and the others got an invitation to Pippin's wedding and most of them happily agreed to come. Only Aragorn decided to stay behind with Gimli to look after Gondor as he knew that Boromir didn't want to miss this. They looked hopelessly out of place as the only humans and elf, but they didn't care as Pippin's happiness about them being there more than made up for it. 

Over the next few years, the couple looked over Ithilien as it slowly repopulated after the darkness. One day, Victoria got a letter from the Shire and smiled at reading it. She went to find her husband. "Pippin got a son." She told him. "Really? That is fantastic news. What is his name?" Faramir asked excitedly, holding their four-year old son. "His name is Faramir." Victoria replied and her husband looked up in surprise, before smiling with teary eyes.

Victoria smiled at him and hugged her small family. Elboron reached out with his tiny arms towards her and she took him over with some slight difficulty. Her son was getting big. "Hello, my sweet boy. Tell me: how would you feel about becoming a big brother?" She asked and the boy was immediately enthusiastic. "I will be the best big brother ever!" He stated happily, squirming in his mother's arms

His father had to mentally repeat those words, before the penny dropped and he kissed his wife in pure happiness. Several months later, a girl was born. They called her Adara. Elboron took his duties as a big brother as seriously as a five-year old could. His parents did their best to divide their attention between their two children and their duties. They mostly succeeded, although when they were too busy, the boy always had his aunts Eva and Éowyn and his uncles Boromir, Legolas and Gimli to play with. 

Both children loved flying with their parents once they were old enough, Faramir tightly holding onto his children as Victoria flew circles around Ithilien. Once their children were older did they dare to fly them over to Erebor to meet the dwarves and to the Shire to meet the hobbits. They loved going on those trips, although they never turned into dragons themselves. It seemed that only Victoria had that power and firebending 

Faramir and Victoria faced many trials over the years, including a kidnapping attempt. The idiot bandits who thought it was a good idea to kidnap the prince of Ithilien, quickly learned the old saying of: "you play with fire, you're gonna get burned." Théoden died peacefully in his sleep after a few years, leaving Éomer to assume the throne of Rohan. Victoria and the others went to the neighbouring kingdom to pay their last respects.

Aragorn and Grace got a son, who they named Eldarion and who would succeed his father after his death and another daughter, which they named Reyna. Eva and Legolas finally managed to get children by the time that Elboron and Farren were entering puberty. Twin girls. One of the girls, who they named Sylvaine, had her mother's hair and the other, who they named Amirah, had her father's hair. Eva was in pure bliss with her daughters and so was their paternal grandfather.

One thing that became very clear to Grace, Eva and Victoria was that none of their children were each other's soulmates as none of them had baby babble on their arms. Elboron found his soulmate in a young woman from Rohan, when she and her family came for a visit for the first time. Adara found hers on a trip with her parents and brother to Bree and the Shire to meet her uncles Sam, Merry and Pippin.

Victoria was both happy and sad to see both their children finally getting married to their soulmates, especially Adara. She sighed deeply at remembering that her parents and brother never even got this opportunity. Faramir heard it and immediately comforted his wife. She smiled at this and leaned against him as they watched their only daughter give her love and life to her soulmate. 

Faramir and Victoria slowly got older over the years. Victoria turned into a dragon less and less as it tired her out more and more with each year. Finally, about a hundred years after they first met and a few years after Boromir and Éowyn died, leaving their son as the Steward of Gondor, Faramir got sick and everyone knew that he wasn't going to get better. Victoria took care of him to the best of her abilities anyway. 

"We had a good life, did we not?" Faramir asked weakly after having said goodbye to everyone and Victoria nodded tearfully. "Yeah. You did make me wait a while, but it was worth it." She said and he smiled, weakly raising his hand to caress his wife's hair for the last time. "Thank you for everything. I love you, my strong dragon." He whispered and she let out a sob. "I love you too, my brave captain." She replied back. 

Faramir gave her one last smile, before he closed his eyes and his chest stilled. Outside the room, their children and friends heard Victoria cry out in pain and quickly ran in to see her clutching her arm and crying her heart out. They understood what had happened and the men lowered their heads while the women tried to comfort Victoria. Faramir was buried besides his forefathers in the tombs of Minas Tirith.

Victoria was buried next to him less than six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Victoria. 
> 
> Sorry guys. Only bittersweet chapters from now on as we wrap the story up. 
> 
> On a lighter note: one of the jokes I regret not putting in my stories was in "bring down the tower!" Pippin asks Victoria if there ever was a character that she wanted to kiss, even if it was really weird. Victoria would answer with "Audrey from Moulin rouge."
> 
> Audrey appears in the "hills are alive" scene when Christian meets Toulouse and the others. The character is played by David Wenham AKA Faramir, so it would've been a nice bit of foreshadowing. The reason that I didn't put it in? I forgot :/
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	23. King and queen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _A few months before Faramir's and Victoria's wedding_. 

Grace bit her lip as she paced the room and waited for Aragorn's return to their chambers. After having thrown up that morning, Aragorn ordered her to stay in bed and called healers to check her. Her husband was incredibly and understandably overprotective over her ever since he had lost her. She just let him do what he wanted to ease his mind, never expecting the result of the healers examination.

She was pregnant with Aragorn's child. Aragorn finally arrived and immediately checked up on her, cupping her face as he looked her over. "I'm fine, Aragorn. I promise." She whispered, covering his hand with hers. He sighed deeply in relief and rested his forehead against hers. "What did the healers say?" He asked. Grace smiled at him. "They said that... I'm with child." She revealed.

Aragorn nodded, before her words sunk in and he looked at her in shock. "Oh, my beautiful _Eruanna_." He breathed, a smile growing on his face as he looked at his wife's stomach. He suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her. She returned the gesture with just as much happiness. Breaking apart, Aragorn kneeled down and started to speak to his unborn baby, despite there being no way that it could hear him. Grace smiled at her husband and stroked his hair. 

After Victoria's wedding, Farren's birth and James's departure to Valinor with Arwen and lord Elrond, Aragorn and Grace continued to rule their kingdom. Aragorn did eventually find out what Farren's name meant and he was unamused. They helped rebuild the kingdom with their friends and brought it into a age of peace. As she had promised, Grace ruled side-by-side with her husband, although she did take time off for her daughter.

She was not going to be an absent parent who was never there. Aragorn quickly let another throne be built next to his for Grace to sit on as she had been very clear on the day before the final battle that she was not going to stand. Grace gave him a kiss in gratitude. Together with Boromir as their steward and his uncle and Faramir as two of their closest advisors, they made all the important decisions for the future of the kingdom.

King and queen weren't just shiny titles like on earth. They had to make actual decisions to help their people as best as they could after the dark times that they just had. Both Grace and Aragorn were completely new to this, but they did their best, growing even closer in the process. They listened to the advice of their friends. One thing that helped was that they already knew a lot of the rulers of the other kingdoms, so that was a relief. 

A few years later, Grace got pregnant again and gave birth to a son and her husband's heir. He was a carbon copy of his father. Aragorn was overjoyed and the kingdom celebrated having a prince. Despite that, both Aragorn and Grace treated their children equally. They named their son Eldarion and for the first few years of his life, they gave him a as carefree upbringing as possible, before he had to start learning about his future duties.

A few years after their son's birth, Grace fell pregnant for the last time and gave birth to a daughter, which they named Reyna Where their son looked like his father, Reyna took after her mother in looks. The couple was overjoyed with their children. None of them had their mother's powers, but they didn't mind. One day, Aragorn had a long day and went to find his family. He found them in what had become their family's equivalent of a living room, Grace singing a song to their children while braiding Reyna's hair and getting her hair braided by Farren. Eldarion was reading a book close to them. 

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Beauty and the beast_

Aragorn listened to his wife with a smile, before stepping further into the room. Reyna smiled at him and ran towards him once Grace was done. He lifted her up and spun her around. "Daddy, what do you think of my hair?" She asked excitedly and he chuckled. "It looks beautiful, sweetheart. Your mother clearly did her best and what do you say to her in moments like this?" He asked gently. "Thank you, mommy." Reyna replied dutifully, looking at her mother.

Grace smiled at her. "You are very welcome, my little dove." She said as Farren was finally done with her mother's hair as well, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration. Grace stood up and went to greet her husband. "Are you alright?" She asked, seeing his tired eyes. "I just had a long day." He replied and Grace brushed his hair back, before getting a mischievous idea. 

She turned to her daughters. "Girls, I think daddy's hair needs to be braided too." She said and her husband's eyes widened, before he ran out of the room. Farren and Reyna ran after him, while Eldarion laughed his butt off. Boromir and Éowyn were incredibly surprised to see Aragorn run past them like Sauron himself was following him. It wasn't until Farren and Reyna ran past them as well that they understood the situation.

Aragorn waited until he was in a hallway that had a thick carpet on the ground, before letting himself get "caught." Reyna cheered as she and her sister "tackled" their father to the ground. "We caught you, daddy." She said and the man laughed as he turned around and grabbed his daughters. "That you did, sweetheart." He replied as Grace joined them with Eldarion and smiled at the sight

Their children loved to travel, which Grace blamed on her and Aragorn's past as rangers. Once they were in their teens, they were allowed to go flying with their aunt Victoria, uncle Faramir and their children. Grace watched their first flight like a hawk, despite knowing that Victoria would never endanger her children. Only once Victoria had landed on the ground again, did the queen relax again.

While visiting Rohan to pay their respects to Théoden, a teenage Farren found her soulmate in a simple stable boy. The poor guy was shocked to find out that his soulmate was a princess of all things. Some nobles were not sure if a stable boy was a fitting match for the first princess of Gondor in centuries, but Grace and Aragorn reminded them that they had humble beginnings as well.

Eldarion and Reyna found their soulmates in Dale, with the former's being the great-granddaughter of his parent's old friend Bard. Grace and Aragorn smiled at seeing their children having found their soulmates, although they did keep an eye on them as protective parents usually do. Luckily, their children's soulmates were all very kind and cared about their children for who they were, not their titles. 

It only seemed a day later that Aragorn gave both their now grownup daughters away to their soulmates and soon-to-be husbands and Bonded. He had declined doing either of the ceremonies as he wasn't sure if he could keep his composure, so Boromir was the one doing them instead. The king and queen watched both ceremonies with sad smiles on their faces as their daughters gave their hearts to their husbands. Eldarion married his soulmate as well, giving Gondor their new future queen and Grace helped teach the woman about her future duties.

When Faramir and Victoria died a few years after Boromir and Éowyn, the royal couple was devastated. Especially Grace was heartbroken at the death of her best friend. The only comfort that she could give herself was that her friend had been happy with Faramir and had loved him more than anything. She hoped that they were together again and that she would see them again someday. From that day on, she wore a black ribbon around her wrist. 

Years after Victoria, Faramir and several other friends passed away, Aragorn realised that his days were at their end and he knew that Grace felt the same. He said goodbye to his friends and his children, giving Eldarion his crown and sceptre. They were devastated to see them go, but understood that it was their time. Grace knew that once they were gone, Eva, Legolas and Gimli would sail to Valinor.

One night, a very weak Aragorn smiled at Grace. "Thank you for everything, my beautiful Grace. You gave me a life worth living." He whispered, weakly cupping her face and she gave him a small smile. "You did the same thing to me, my darling. I am so glad that I decided to train early that day." She replied and he gave her another smile, before pulling her closer and kissing her one last time. 

"I love you, my _Eruanna_." He breathed and Grace let out a small sob. "I love you too, Aragorn." She cried and Aragorn gave her one last smile, before closing his eyes for the last time. Grace knew the moment that he was gone as her arm started to feel like it was on fire. She quickly grabbed it, gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she cried for the loss of her husband and king.

Grace lived long enough to see her son and daughter-in-law get crowned king and queen, before saying goodbye to them, her daughters, Eva, Legolas and Gimli. She died in her sleep eight months after her husband. The whole kingdom mourned their king and queen, especially their remaining friends and family. A couple of years after they died, Legolas and Eva built a boat and sailed to Valinor with their daughters and Gimli.

Grace opened her eyes to find herself in an open field. She slowly sat up in confusion. "About time that you got here. I was afraid that you had gone to the Middle-Earth version of hell." A familiar voice said behind her and she quickly turned around to see Victoria smiling at her. She immediately hugged her friend tightly, happy to see her again. Victoria hugged her back with a laugh

After a few minutes, Victoria pulled back, took her hands and led her to where Faramir, Aragorn their friends and family from earth were waiting for the both of them. Grace happily reunited with everyone, immediately kissing her soulmate and formally introducing him to her parents. Once all the hugging was done, they went on to explore their surroundings. After two hundred years, they were finally at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I realised about the former chapter: 
> 
> #1: I didn't write about Reyna being born, making it seem like Aragorn and Grace only had two children. I fixed that. 
> 
> #2: if the soulmate of Elboron was the daughter of Éomer, that would make them second cousins or something in that direction. I quickly fixed that too.
> 
> Fun fact: in the beginning of "a long journey" the girls originally had different elements. Grace had fire. Victoria had water and Eva had air. It wasn't until around chapter eight that I had decided which character got which element as James comments about the rain not hitting Eva
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	24. Prince and princess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

With permission from Thranduil, Legolas and Eva took several elves from the newly renamed Greenwood and started a small colony in Gondor, close to where Faramir and Victoria lived. Gimli was right with them, every step of the way as they set the colony up. Some elves were still suspicious of him as he was a dwarf, but they slowly got used to him being there and he did his best to be polite. 

Eva often found legolas staring into the distance, obviously hearing the sea calling for him. She would simply wrap her arms around him from behind and rest her cheek against his back. He would gently grab her hands with his and relax, reminding himself that his family and friends were still there and that Valinor could wait for several decades. He had to look after the colony for now.

Both Legolas and Eva were made honorary godparents of Victoria's and Grace's children. They had no idea what the Middle-Earth version was, but they would take care of the children if anything happened to their parents. As they were immortal, their friends knew that they would be there for their children long after they were gone. Eva was the one to suggest Erebor's help during Faramir's kidnapping. She would later say that she regretted not being there when the bandits realised that they were hopelessly screwed. 

Around the time that Farren and Elboron were entering puberty, Eva started getting sick. After a few days of getting sick and her husband's worried fretting, she had a suspicion about what could cause it. However, she didn't want to get her hopes up, so she kept silent. After her husband's "asking" (nagging), she allowed an elven healer to examine her while Legolas waited outside nervously.

The healer smiled at Eva after she was done with her examination. "Good news, your highness: you are with child." She said softly and Eva had to take a few seconds for the news to sink in. "Do you want me to get prince Legolas?" The healer asked. Eva simply nodded and Legolas joined his wife after a few seconds, the healer leaving them. "What did she say?" Legolas asked after a few minutes. 

"She said that I am with child." Eva answered, still barely able to believe it. Legolas was silent for a few seconds and Eva got slightly nervous about his reaction. That was, until he lifted her up and spun her around while laughing all the way in happiness. She chuckled as well, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put her down again, holding her close and burying his face in her hair. 

He whispered a steady stream of Elvish words in her ear, telling her how much he loved her and how happy he was about the news. She smiled and buried her nose into his shoulder, smelling the earthly scent that was purely her husband. After several minutes, Legolas pulled back a bit and kissed her. She happily returned the gesture, cupping his face and caressing his cheek, even after they had broken apart.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, resting his forehead against hers. "You make me so happy, my love." He whispered and she chuckled. "And you make me happy." She replied, kissing the tip of his nose and making him chuckle. He pulled her closer again and spun her around once more. Putting her down for a second, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom

Gimli was the first one to know and he cheered loudly as he congratulated them. Grace, Aragorn, Victoria, Faramir, Boromir and Éowyn were next and all of them were incredibly happy as well that the immortal couple would finally get the child that they had been waiting for. A letter was sent to the hobbits, dwarves and most importantly: Thranduil. At reading that he was getting a grandchild soon, the elvenking let a genuine smile show on his face. 

One evening, the couple snuggled together in bed. "I love you so much, _Cuilwen_." Legolas whispered Eva smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "I love you too, my silly, pointy eared princess." She said and he laughed softly at the old nickname. There was silence for quite a while. "Legolas?" Eva finally spoke up again, her husband simply humming in answer. "How long do elven pregnancies last?" She asked.

A few elves passing by their house jumped up at hearing their princess shrieking "a year?!?!" from the top of her lungs. Fortunately for Eva, she didn't have to go through the whole year, the baby's human side speeding up the process slightly. Her water broke after ten months and the same elven healer was called in to help with the birth. Victoria arrived soon enough, Grace and Aragorn being in Rohan to discuss trading negotiations. 

The red-haired woman quickly joined the healer in helping Eva go through the birth. Legolas and Gimli were nervously waiting for news outside, wincing every time that they heard Eva scream. "I hope that your pointy ears don't snag on the way out." Gimli muttered and Legolas gave him a glare. A few hours later, they heard a baby's cry. It was quickly followed by another. Legolas felt his knees go weak at realising that he had twins, even as Gimli patted his side. Victoria walked out after several minutes and allowed the anxious elven prince inside.

Eva was sitting upright in bed, a bundle in each arm. He quickly joined her and she carefully gave him one of the bundles, which he took over. "They're both girls." She told him and he smiled at her, before glancing down at his daughter and getting his first look. She had a tuft of white blonde hair and her ears weren't as pointy as his, but not round like her mother's were either.

Glancing at his other daughter, he saw that she had her mother's hair colour and her ears were more pointed than her sister. "They are so beautiful, _Meleth Nín._ Just like you." He breathed, nuzzling his wife's temple. She smiled at his words and actions, before focusing herself in the small bundle of life in her arms. Husband and wife simply enjoyed their children for a few minutes, before letting their friends in. 

"What are you going to call them?" Gimli asked as he held the blonde twin as gently as he possibly could. Legolas and Eva shared a quick look. They had been quite torn between names if their child was a girl and only now realised that they could use both. Eva looked at the twin that Faramir was holding, him and Éowyn quickly having been picked up by Victoria after the birth of the twins.

"Her name is Sylvaine and her name is Amirah." Eva said, pointing at the blonde twin at the last name. Everyone nodded at the names, really liking them. They all held the babies for several minutes, before quietly leaving to give them and their new parents rest. Legolas saw them out, before returning to his wife's side. He stopped in the doorway at hearing her sing to their daughters. 

_I, I have known love before_

_I thought it would no more_

_Take on a new direction_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

_It’s truly new to me_

_That affection_

_I, I don’t know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Will change my life forever_

_I, I’ll always want you near_

_Give up on you, my dear_

_I will never_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You’re all that_

_I’ve been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems_

_My lonely days are through_

_I’ve been waiting for you_

_I’ll carry you all the way_

_And you will choose the day_

_When you’re prepared to greet me_

_I’ll be a good mum, I swear_

_You’ll see how much I care_

_When you meet me_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You’re all that_

_I’d been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems_

_My lonely days are through_

_I’ve been waiting for you_

_Ohhhh_

_I’ve been waiting_

_For you_

The elven prince smiled as he quietly walked inside. Eva smiled at him, before looking at the now sleeping twins. Legolas carefully took Amirah from her arms and held her. Overwhelming feelings of love flooded through his system as he gently kissed her tiny forehead. He had created her and her sister. He and his beautiful wife. Eva smiled at her husband as he held his daughter. Together, the new parents enjoyed this precious moment. 

Several weeks after the birth of the twins, their grandfather came to meet them. Eva and Legolas were understandably hesitant to ride with their newborns and flying was completely out of the question, so the king came to them. Eva would forever swear that when Thranduil held his granddaughters, his eyes teared up, but she was smart enough not to say anything about it in his presence 

Despite their longer lifespan, elflings developed faster than human babies. By one year old, the twins could already walk and talk pretty well. Legolas joked that their human side slowed things down, resulting in him getting splashed in his face and his wife and Gimli laughing their butts off. The fact that they developed that fast, created a small problem for Eva and Gimli, who liked to curse and swear at times. They had to watch what they were saying even more, even when the twins weren't directly in the room as they had their father's sensitive hearing. 

While being in charge of the colony, she and Legolas also showed their daughters around Middle-Earth. From Erebor to the Shire. They naturally skipped Moria and stayed in Rivendell for a few days, catching up with Elladan and Elrohir, who had stayed behind. Eva asked them if they would sail one day as well. They replied that they weren't sure yet. Sylvaine and Amirah also met three of the famous hobbits from their parent's stories. 

After several decades, Eva finally started to learn the downside of being immortal as friends slowly got older and started dying around them, while she and Legolas remained the same. It was especially jarring for Eva to see Victoria growing old as she had been used to the woman looking the same for so long. She now kinda understood Thranduil's standpoint about mortal lives being over in a blink of an eye for them. 

Her children loved their uncle Faramir and aunt Victoria and were heartbroken to see them go, realising that they would never see them again. Eva and Legolas were equally as sad as they mourned their friends, even if they had been happy with each other. They slowly prepared for the deaths of Grace and Aragorn. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt when it finally happened.

They stayed in Gondor for a few more years to look after the children of their friends, until Eldarion, Farren, Reyna, Elboron and Adara all told them to go. They would forever love and miss them, but they could clearly see that the couple didn't want to be in Middle-Earth anymore. They accepted the order, but not before making one last tour of the world. Sam had sailed to Valinor and Merry and Pippin had both died, so the visit to the Shire was more bittersweet.

Thranduil promised to sail as well on the day that the last elf would leave his realm, giving them all an actual hug in farewell. Once they were done with visiting everything, they started building a boat. They worked together and soon, it was finished. They had given their daughters the choice to stay behind, but both wanted to go with them, especially since they were still considered minors in elven years. 

Together with Gimli, the family sailed to Valinor. Arriving at the shores, they were all stunned at its beauty. They had thought that Middle-Earth was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to this. They suddenly heard someone shouting their names and looked up to see James running towards them, Arwen right behind him. Eva and Legolas smiled. They would always miss their friends, but they had each other and their family. That was enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the last chapter, describing what Arwen and James had been up to. But don't fret, there will be a one-shot on either Friday or Saturday, so keep an eye out :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	25. Valinor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Several decades before

James, Arwen, lord Elrond, lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn, Gandalf, Haldir, Bilbo and Frodo arrived in Valinor and most of them were stunned by its beauty. They got off the ship and went to explore. It was even more beautiful than Middle-Earth. James had no idea how they did that, but they somehow managed to find a way. Arwen squeezed his hand as she looked around, trying to take it all in

James saw lord Elrond frantically looking for something, before hearing his name being called by someone and an unfamiliar, blonde Elleth running into his arms. James had never seen the elf cry as much as he did that day. _"Naneth?"_ Arwen asked in a soft tone after several minutes and James finally realised that the unfamiliar Elleth was his mother-in-law. Celebrían turned around and her eyes widened at seeing her daughter. She immediately hugged her as well and both women cried as they were finally reunited.

Celebrían pulled back and looked her daughter over. "You are so beautiful, my darling daughter." She whispered and Arwen smiled tearfully, before turning and grabbing James's hand. " _Naneth_ , this is my beloved husband and Bonded, James." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Her mother smiled at him as he bowed towards her. "It is an honour to meet you, my lady." He said politely and it really was.

Arwen had told him everything that she could remember about her mother and he honestly had been excited to finally meet her. Celebrían smiled at him, before noticing his lack of pointy ears and frowning. "A human in Valinor? How is that possible?" She asked and James scratched the back of his head. "That is a long story, my lady." He replied. The Elleth smiled again, satisfied for now.

"I cannot wait to hear it." She said kindly. She patted his cheek, before going to greet her parents. James let out a small sigh of relief as she went on. The first meeting had gone well. Arwen smiled at hearing his small. relieved sigh and kissed his cheek. He looked down with a mock-scowl at hearing Frodo chuckling softly. "Oh, shut up." He muttered, making the hobbit laugh harder. 

They found their homes in Tirion, a beautiful city where the Ñoldor elves used to live, before going to Middle-Earth. With Galadriel being a Ñoldor herself, they were allowed to live there. It was a city that James had never seen before. He thought Minas Tirith and Rivendell had been beautiful and they were, but nothing compared to this. He and Arwen lived in a house close to his in-laws.

They told Celebrían about James's origins and how he was immortal and she was shocked that the Valar had given such gifts to him and his friends. However, she could see that her daughter really loved the man and that he loved her just as much. She smiled at them, glad that her daughter had lived a happy life in Middle-Earth and that they were reunited again. She hoped that her sons would sail one day too.

Gandalf lived in Valmar, the biggest city of Valinor and came to visit them often as they were still his friends. Bilbo died after a few weeks of old age and Frodo was completely devastated. James, Arwen and Gandalf did their best to comfort him, even though they missed the hobbit as well. Frodo lived with Gandalf as he was the Ringbearer. Together, they mourned the adventurous hobbit

After a few weeks of living in Valinor, James came to lord Elrond with a slightly awkward question. "Do elves still create babies here? I mean if we all live forever, won't we get overpopulated after a while?" He asked and Elrond chuckled. The Valar will likely expand the land if that happens, so yes. Elflings are actually created here." He answered with a soft laugh and James nodded in understanding 

James got a job by a smith and one day, he came home to a smiling Arwen. She sat him down on the couch and told him that she was pregnant with his child. He stared at her for several, before suddenly kissing her in happiness. She gladly returned it, chuckling at his reaction. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers and looked down at her stomach where their child was safely nestled inside.

They told Elrond and Celebrían and they were ecstatic to hear the news as were Galadriel and Celeborn. About eleven months later, Arwen gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl. The girl was named Asterin and the boy was named Aldrin. Arwen and James were overjoyed by their children as were their grandparents and great-grandparents. With their permission, they made Gandalf their godfather

While happy, both James and Arwen wished that their friends could've met their children. One night, one of the babies cried out and James got up and went to check up on them, so that his wife could stay in bed. When he didn't return after several minutes, Arwen finally got up as well and found him sitting in the nursery's rocking chair, holding their fussy and crying daughter while softly singing to her as he rocked her back and forth. His voice echoed through the nursery

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you, too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your hair down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Arwen smiled as she heard him sing to their daughter. As Asterin finally fell asleep, James looked up to his beautiful wife and smiled back at her as he stood up and carefully put their daughter into her crib. Arwen joined him and wrapped her arms around him as they looked at their sleeping children. "They are so beautiful." Arwen said. "I wonder from who they got that." James replied. His wife smiled, before they returned to bed

After a few years, Sam arrived in Valinor as he had carried the Ring for a very brief time. James was the one to greet him and brought him to Valmar to surprise Frodo. He smiled at the two friends reuniting, happy that Frodo had another familiar face around him. He left them alone to catch up and went to tell Arwen about who had arrived. She was happy that Sam was here. 

Before they knew it, several decades had passed and their children slowly grew up. They got another daughter named Avyanna and Asterin and Aldrin were overjoyed with their little sister. One day, after leaving the children with their grandparents for some peace and quiet, they were walking through the harbour and saw a ship approaching the shores. "James, is it me or is that a dwarf on the ship?" Arwen asked.

James looked closer and saw that there was indeed a dwarf standing on the deck of the small ship that was clearly self-made. He knew only one elf who would bring a dwarf to Valinor and looked at the other occupants of the ship. Sure enough, his sister and Legolas were standing on deck as well with two unfamiliar girls standing next to them. Looking them over, James realised that these girls were their children and his nieces. 

"It's Eva, Legolas and Gimli." He told Arwen, before starting to run towards the docks. Arwen lifted her skirts up slightly and ran after him, happy that her friends were finally here as well. As they approached the docks, James called their names and he could see their faces light up as they noticed him and Arwen. Once they were docked, they got off the ship and hugged both man and elleth. 

"It's so good to see you again." James murmured and his sister smiled, before introducing them to Sylvaine and Amirah. The girls were a bit shy at first, but they did smile at their uncle and aunt. As they were walking back to meet with Elrond, Celebrían and their children, James hesitantly spoke up again. As happy as he was to have his sister, brother-in-law, friend and nieces here, he also knew exactly what their arrival meant. 

"Were they happy?" He asked and Eva smiled at him. "They were. Incredibly happy. Victoria and Faramir got two children, who they named Elboron and Adara. Grace and Aragorn got a son as well, who they named Eldarion and another daughter named Reyna. Have to say that it was extremely odd to see Victoria growing old after seeing her looking like 25 for so long. Faramir actually got kidnapped once." She told him and both James and Arwen were shocked. "He was? Holy crap. What happened after that?" James asked. 

"Remember that scene in "The Desolation of Smaug?" When Smaug wakes up and rises up from mountains of gold, before completely frightening Bilbo? Imagine that, but then with Victoria as Smaug and Faramir's idiot kidnappers as Bilbo." Eva told them and James couldn't suppress his smirk at that. You really shouldn't piss off someone, who could literally turn into a fire-breathing dragon.

They reunited with Elrond, Celebrían, Galadriel, Celeborn Gandalf, Frodo and Sam. James and Arwen introduced their children to their aunt, uncle, cousins and family friend. Their children stared at Gimli, never having seen a dwarf before. Gimli simply chuckled at their expressions, not feeling offended at all. One day, James, Eva and their Bonded were called before Manwë and his wife Varda.

The king and queen of the Valar smiled at the four of them, thanking them for their courageous deeds against Sauron. The four of them were naturally honoured, but stated that they didn't want innocent lives to suffer under Sauron's darkness. The king and queen smiled and nodded at their humble reasoning. They were glad that the humans that they had chosen for the quests had not failed them

Several years later, Elladan, Elrohir and Thranduil arrived as well and families were reunited. James and Eva lived happily in Valinor with their Bonded, their families and friends, both old and new. All the way back in Middle-Earth, the children and descendants of Grace, Aragorn, Faramir, Victoria and their many friends created a new age of peace and harmony in the world that wasn't disturbed by darkness ever again. 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter marks the official end of a series that I started almost exactly six months ago, give a few days. Gotta say that I'm actually kind of emotional right now and have no idea what to do after this. I mean": I have a few ideas for a one-shot or two, but nothing as big as this. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been with me every step of the way. Thank you to the people who liked, bookmarked and commented on my stories. Thank you to the people who stayed up late at night to read everything. You have no idea what that means to me to read those comments :D
> 
> I was originally thinking of making James react to the news that he was going to be a father like Anakin/Darth Vader from hishe, but then I decided that that would ruin the moment so I skipped it
> 
> One last fun fact before this story closes forever: in the very first chapter of "a long journey," Grace and Eva actually had different names. Grace was called "Rose" and Eva was called "Lucy." However, I didn't like the names, so I changed them into the names that we know today by the second chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you soon. 
> 
> P. S. Tomorrow or Saturday (probably Saturday,) there will be a modern day one-shot, mostly focused on Victoria and Faramir. Hopefully, you will check it out :)


End file.
